Wolfram of Shin Makoku
by emerusmerlinus
Summary: A story based on the legend of Helen of Troy/Sparta. What would Yuri do if someone threatens to steal Wolfram from him?
1. The Breakup

"Is this the face that lounged a thousand ships?

Christopher Marlowe, Dr. Faust

The double heavy doors to the royal bedchamber were pushed open by a petite curly brown-hair, brown-eye human child as she calls out, "Papa Wolfram!"

Greta stopped in the middle of the room while the last servant left with all the last of the personal belongings of Wolfram. With teary eyes, she whispers, "Then it's true. You're leaving Covenant Castle."

Taking one last look around to make sure he hadn't left anything behind that would remind Yuri of his presence, Wolfram turned to face the one that could have been his adopted daughter too. Holding the tears that threatened to fall at any moment, he gritted his teeth, forcing a smile to curl up while addressing Greta, "Yes, I'm leaving for my own estate. I'm going to be living now at Von Bielefeld Castle."

"You lied to me. You said that you loved me, but you never did." Greta runs towards Wolfram, hitting him on his stomach with her tight fists. "You and daddy had an argument and you decided to leave, not thinking once about what would happen to me!" Greta's face is covered in tears while Wolfram holds her tight, Greta continuing to punch him with her fists.

"Greta!" Wolfram exclaimed, a lump forming in his throat. _"I'm sorry, Greta! You're right; I'm such a selfish person. I'm too wrapped up in my own pain that I didn't stop to think how this affects you."_

Wolfram fell in his knees, holding Greta tighter as he whispers, "I'm sorry, Greta!"

Sobbing, Greta now holds tight to Wolfram's neck while burying her face into his luscious blond locks, "It's okay, papa. I'll forgive you. Just promise me you're not leaving."

Moving away to look straight into Wolfram's emerald eyes, she continues, "I'm sure you and daddy can work it out. You always do. You and daddy always fight but at the end of the day, we're always together. Like whenever, he kicks you out of the bedroom. You always come back when he's asleep and the next day, we're a happy family again." Greta wipes her eyes with the back of her hands.

Wolfram's emeralds glazed over, the silent tears rolling down his cheeks. This time, Wolfram is the one who buries his face in Greta's curls. After a few seconds, Wolfram's lips curl up in a sad smile. Playing with Greta's curls, he adds, "I'm afraid this time is different. I'm not going to be sneaking back into the bedroom because I'm no longer Yuri's fiancé."

At this time, Wolfram gets up from the floor and takes Greta's hand, pulling her towards the bed. They sit on the edge and for a few seconds, each remains silent. Greta frets with her hands as she asks with a low voice, "What's going to happen to me?"

"Nothing is going to happen to you. You're Yuri's adopted daughter, so you'll remain here at the castle like the little princess you are." Wolfram takes Greta's hands into his own, nursing the reddening spot cause by the raw rubbing.

Greta looks up and, gazing into Wolfram's eyes, she adds, "Who is going to read me bedtime stories when daddy goes back to Earth? Who else is going to kiss me good night and good morning when I go to bed and when I wake-up? Who is going to take care of me, Papa Wolfram?"

Wolfram closes his eyes, fighting the new tears forming inside his eyes and the lump growing bigger in his throat, blocking his windpipes and chocking the words he says next. "I'm… I'm sure…there's…there's plenty of…"

"Don't you love me anymore papa?" Greta asks with a pleading voice. Dropping her head into Wolfram's lap, she continues, "I promise to pay more attention to you, papa. I'll do anything you ask me. I'll be a better daughter but please don't go papa."

Wolfram cups Greta's face in his hands as he softly wipes the tears from her face, adding, "Greta, you're the best daughter I could ever ask for. I love you with all my heart. But, I cannot stay. It has nothing to do with you. However, I'm sure Yuri would allow you to come and visit me at my castle."

"No, I don't want you to leave! This is your home too, here with me and daddy!" Greta yells as she starts to hit Wolfram's legs with her fists again.

All this time, Yuri was outside the bedroom in the hallway, listening to the conversation, his heart breaking with every word. It had never occurred to him that his actions would bring so much pain to everyone. He bit his lip as the images of this morning events flood his mind.

Yuri woke up, once more, on the floor after Wolfram had kicked him off the bed for the umpteenth time. _"Wolfram! Why do you keep sneaking back into my bed after I throw you out time after time? I better make sure this engagement business gets straightened out today. I'm tire of sharing my bed with you. We're guys." _Yuri pulls the covers off from Wolfram just for spite and gets ready to do his morning running with Conrad.

"Good morning your majesty! I hope you had a good night's sleep." Conrad asks cheerfully with a grin on his face. He loves doing laps with Yuri whenever the Maoh is back from Earth.

"Stop calling me your majesty, Conrad. You're my godfather, so call me Yuri." Yuri adds, irritated. His usual smile was definitely absent from his face this morning and replaced by a frowning face as they started to warm up for the daily run.

"I gather you did not have a pleasant night, Yuri." Conrad asks, amused. It was the first time he actually sees Yuri so irritated.

"Conrad, let me ask you a very important and serious question." Yuri keeps stretching, stopping as he says, "I don't feel like running. Can we go and play some catch at the baseball field instead?"

Conrad's face illuminates as his grin widens. "Sure, your majesty."

"Yuri! Call me Yuri, Conrad. Unbelievable, you know everyone claims that they live to serve me and obey me and I do the smallest of request and no one, and I mean no one, listens to me." Yuri spat, throwing his arms in the air as he walked away from Conrad to the Castle stables.

"_This seems to be more serious than a simple tantrum. I wonder what's eating Yuri?" _Conrad follows Yuri closely, mounting onto his horse as Yuri whips 'Ao' hard, forcing him to dash forward full speed. Conrad lashes his also to catch up to Yuri and when he does, they both ride their horses hard in silence. Finally, they arrive at the makeshift baseball stadium. Everyone poured their love and soul to the construction of this baseball field, the first ever here in Shin Makuko; however, the project was going slow since the soldiers only work on it during their days off.

"Yuri, would you tell me what's wrong?" Conrad dismounts from his horse quickly and grabs Yuri by the arm.

Yuri sighs; it's not fair taking it out on his godfather, or 'Ao,' his loving and gentle horse. "Let's play some ball then I'll talk to you, and Conrad, please, I mean it, call me Yuri. I understand why everyone else must call me majesty but not you. You're my godfather. Okay!"

Conrad let go of Yuri's arms as he agrees, "Okay! Let's play catch, Yuri." Yuri smiles; the ride and the openness of the field has helped him relax.

After a few minutes of throwing the ball and playing catch, Conrad asks, "So, what's the important and serious question you want to ask me?"

Yuri puffs some air then with a grin, he keeps crouching, signaling Conrad what type of pitch to throw. "Tell me how serious my engagement to Wolfram is. Do we have to actually marry? Or can we call it quits? How soon? Stuff like that."

"Oh! I see. So, that's why you're so wound up, today." Conrad pitches a fast ball, forcing Yuri to move backwards a few inches.

"That was a good one Conrad! I like the form and speed." Yuri throws the ball back to Conrad as he takes his position again.

Conrad now winds up his arm, getting ready to throw a center-curve, "Well, Yuri, your engagement to Wolfram is very serious. People expect you to marry him, making him your consort once you come into your full powers." At this point, Conrad releases the ball.

"It was off center. Too much to the left, but you're getting better… What do you mean my full powers?" Yuri sends the ball back to Conrad who stands still at the pitcher's mound.

"What I mean, Yuri, is once you become the full fledge demon king. Right now, you cannot control your powers. They only appear during times of stress or emotional turmoil for you. But eventually you will be able to command them and call upon them regardless of your state of mind and that's when you'll become the demon king and make the pact with the elements. Once you achieve this milestone then it is when your engagement to Wolfram would require you to marry him. It could take a year, maybe longer. It all depends how long it takes you to become the demon king permanently instead of only during times of stress." The ball flies through the air, falling inside Yuri's glove.

"Wow! That was a beautiful curve to the center Conrad!" Yuri whistles as he stands up and walks to the mound. "So, you're saying once I become the demon king, I must marry Wolfram for real, even if we're two guys."

"Yes, Yuri, even if you and Wolfram are of the same sex. You must honor your engagement and marry Wolfram if you don't want any civil disturbance in Shin Makuko."

"I see. So there's no way I can break up the engagement with Wolfram?" Yuri frowns as he takes in his serious face, thinking about the situation further. Then his face illuminates as he points to Conrad, "Wait a minute! What about the time Wolfram broke up our engagement? Remember, when the aristocrats wanted to make him the Maoh, he left me that letter in that official stationary telling me he broke up with me. Gwendal and Gunter said it was an official break up."

Conrad smiles as he ruffles Yuri's hair. They walk towards the temporary changing rooms and showers to change from the baseball uniforms into the clothes they wore awhile ago.

"Yes, Yuri, it was an official break up from Wolfram but since your majesty never acknowledged it, it never happened."

"What! It's my fault we still engage!?" Yuri screams as he waves his arms wildly above his head.

"I'm afraid so Yuri."

Yuri goes into the showers and begins to soap, _"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could I?"_

While rinsing, Yuri asks, "So is there is no way I can break up the engagement with Wolfram now?"

"I did not say that Yuri. I only said you couldn't use the letter as an excuse."

"Oh! So what can I use as an excuse to break up the engagement?"

"Between now and before you make the pact with the elements, you don't need an excuse. You can terminate your engagement at any time, no excuses needed except you better give a good monetary or land gift to the family to avoid any hard feelings." Conrad explained as he dried himself and changed into his usual soldier uniform.

"However, once you become the demon king and you're still engaged, you better honor it. The only way you can dissolve it is only if Wolfram or any fiancé for that matter has committed any acts of treason against the Maoh, first, two both parties agree to dissolve the engagement, or in the case of death." Conrad stood, still waiting for Yuri to finish dressing.

Yuri on the other hand was lost in deep thought. "So, tell me exactly what's the proper procedure to dissolve the engagement right now and how to avoid having any hard feelings between me and Wolfram? Don't get me wrong, I like Wolfram. I can honestly say that I love him but only as a friend."

Conrad lips curl into a soft smile. He loves his little brother and is torn between serving Yuri and protecting his brother; however, Wolfram is a Von Bielefeld and a soldier above everything else so he is sure he would manage well enough.

A few hours later, Yuri is at his office talking to Gwendal and Gunter about some matters of state when Wolfram enters to berate Yuri about a small incident that involved Yuri and a peasant girl this morning at the market while shopping with Greta.

Yuri, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes then opening them, he stares back at Wolfram as he states, "Wolfram, I want you to stop getting on my case for every single thing that involves girls or whatever; furthermore, please listen carefully, as of right now I dissolve our engagement."

Wolfram's color drains from his face as he feels a chill spreading through his body, a single word escaping his parted lips. "Yuri!"

Yuri points his forefinger to hush Wolfram before continuing with his speech. "I already asked Gunter to send a generous monetary gift to the Von Bielefeld estate in addition to granting you some additional lands to increase your estate. Furthermore, I asked Gwendal to look into an office that is appropriate for someone of your status so you can continue serving your country in an honorable manner." Yuri grins, satisfied with himself. This would appease any anger Wolfram might harbor.

Wolfram looks around to study the faces of each one present at the office. He sees the silent Conrad standing away from the group, looking at him with those big brown eyes full of love and sadness. Gwendal's usual frowning expression has been replaced by a painful look. His eyes reflect sadness and a desire to be someplace else other than here. The downcast eyes of Gunter reassure Wolfram that this is not a joke of bad taste but a royal command that must be obeyed. "I see your majesty."

Wolfram now bows as he continues, "Would it be too much to ask of your majesty to allow me to take a sabbatical? I want to stay for awhile at the Von Bielefeld estate before I take charge of the new office you decide to assign me."

"Wolfram you don't have to leave. We're still friends; we're comrades." Yuri approaches with a smile and extended hands.

Wolfram looks at Yuri's arms then, as he straightens, he asks, "Are you saying, your majesty, I cannot visit my relatives at the Von Bielefeld estate?"

"No, I did not say that Wolfram. If you want to go and visit, you're free to do so as long as you want." Yuri now brings his arms close to his chest as he feels a tingly sensation growing slowly in his heart.

"Then if your majesty has nothing else to add, I take my leave." Clasping his sword tighter, Wolfram bows once more.

Yuri sees the hurried figure of Wolfram close the door behind as he whispers, "Wolfram!" Then with a sigh he turns to watch the men standing with him. Everyone busying themselves with something while the silence weighs in on everyone. _"Be patient Yuri, Wolfram will get over it and then we can be good friends again."_

Greta's pleading voice brings Yuri back to the present. "Why can't you stay, papa? Tell me why!"

Yuri puffs some air, then inhaling deeper he moves to go inside the room. He pushes the doors open and with a grin he says, "Greta! Let me talk to Wolfram just for a second please."

Greta and Wolfram turn to face Yuri, Greta wiping her face again with the back of her hand as she answers, "Okay, daddy." Then turning to look at Wolfram, she adds, hopping down from the bed, "Papa, you better come and drink tea with me outside in the garden, it's tea time." Greta rushes outside the room, only pausing to receive a kiss from Yuri.

Wolfram's jaws tighten as he quickly wipes his teary face, avoiding looking directly at Yuri. A pang seems to have taking residence inside Yuri's rib cage. With another sigh, Yuri speaks, "Wolfram, I know that right now you hate me."

"I don't hate you Yuri." Wolfram answers too quickly as he struggles mentally, _"I cannot hate you. I love you too much to hate you. It's not your fault that you don't love me and you cannot love me back."_

"Okay, you don't hate me but you're still angry." Yuri walks until he reaches Wolfram who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Wolfram cannot help it but to hiss as he turns his face away from Yuri who takes a place next to him on the bed. _"Well at least you're not running and screaming away from me; that's a good start."_

"Wolfram, I understand that your only desire to leave right now is because you don't want to see my face."

"You got that right!" Wolfram's body is tense to the point where if pushed a little further, it would explode into thousands of shards. _"It's too painful to look at you right now, Yuri. I don't think I can keep my sanity if I was to see you flirting with others right now."_

Yuri keeps looking at Wolfram who has fixed his gaze towards the window. It is easier for him that way since his emotions can be kept in check for the time being. Yuri feels tempted to wipe the dried tears from Wolfram's rosy cheek but instead he brings his arms to rest on the back of his head as he keeps smiling. "Okay! Would you stay if I promise you that you won't be seeing me at all? I won't cross paths with you. I'll make sure there is not the slightest chance for us to see each other until you're ready to forgive me and be friends for Greta's sake."

At this, Wolfram turns to face Yuri as he asks, "Why?"

"Because Greta needs you," Yuri states, getting lost in Wolfram's liquid emeralds. _"I need you too Wolfram. I'll always need you by my side, just not the way you want me."_

"You're Greta's father. I'm nobody anymore." Wolfram casts his eyes down, closing his hands into fists.

"That's not true; I might be Greta's father on paper, but you're the one who has been taking care of her ever since I adopted her. So you can say you're more of her father than I am. I'm like the part-time dad while you're the full time."

Wolfram cannot help it as his lips begin to curl into a small smile. "Are you trying to make me laugh?"

"If it works and you stay, sure."

"Where am I supposed to be staying for the meanwhile?" Wolfram pauses before he continues. "Before you came to Shin Makuko, this used to be my room. Then, I was moved to mother's room since she left for her quest for free love journey but now Greta has that room."

"Really, I had no idea." Yuri takes on his deep thinking face, _"So is that the reason you're always sleeping with me? You missed your room?"_

"Conrad says that a new section on the west wing has just been remodeled so I guess you can take over the west wing that way we don't have to see each other for awhile."

"It better be in excellent conditions; otherwise, you'll be the one taking over that wing." Wolfram stands up quickly before finishing, "Now if you excuse me, I have a tea party to attend to."

Yuri grins as he sees Wolfram close the door behind him, _"At least he agreed to stay."_

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of _Kyo Kara Maoh! _That totally and unashamedly appears on this fan fiction. They are the product of Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto's wonderful imagination and art. However, the plot is totally my selfish desire to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, in their creative work.

**Author's Notes: **The story is inspired on the legend of Helen of Sparta/Troy. I like to thank anonymous void for helping me beta this chapter. However, any more grammar mistakes are entirely mine since I did change some stuff. Arigato, **anonymous void**.


	2. Wolfram's Admirer

**Six months later—Covenant Castle's gardens:**

Wolfram sat down at the outside picnic table as he read a report, waiting for Greta as it was time for their usual tea time. Ever since, he and Yuri split up, his time with Greta was integrated into a very rigorous schedule. He was appointed into the office of public relations, in other words he was in charge of dealing with all of the demanding social activities to keep good relations with the aristocrats in Shin Makoku and diplomats of the human nations. He represented Yuri in almost all social public appearances especially when he was gone from Shin Makoku.

"Papa, Papa Wolfram!" Greta shouted as she ran towards Wolfram.

Wolfram, on the other hand, straightened his head as he looked up to gaze at the running brown-curly-hair human girl calling his name out. "Greta, do not run, it is unbecoming of a young princess like yourself," Wolfram chides as he accepts the soft kiss on his cheek.

With a wide smile, Greta adds, "I'm sorry Papa Wolfram. It is just that I'm so excited. Daddy just told me we are going to travel to Big Cimaron for the coronation of the new King." Sitting down next to Wolfram, the brown-curly hair petite girl continues chatting excited over the news. "I wonder what the new king looks like. I hope he is nicer than King Lanzhil or even King Saragueli from Small Cimaron," Greta finishes as she sips on her tea.

Wolfram only flinches at the mention of Saragueli. He still could not bring himself to forgive that conniving blond who tricked him and Yuri. Saragueli had hurt Yuri on more than one occasion, not only just physically but emotionally, and those injuries were the ones Wolfram could not forgive Saragueli for. Even now, Wolfram cares for Yuri more than when they were engaged. Yuri was so easily duped by others, especially with those with sorrowful stories to tell. Yuri had a very sensitive heart, even if that part of Yuri's personality was never spared a little for him. Wolfram had come to accept that Yuri loved him in his own fashion even if it was not the way he wanted to be loved. It had taken him almost three months to be able to bear to look at Yuri after the break up and, now at almost six months since that painful experience, it was still difficult for Wolfram to maintain a detached and cold business relationship with Yuri.

One of the things he was grateful to Yuri for was that he had stopped his old habit of allowing people to touch him so easily. Now, Yuri was distant and he would only nod or bow to acknowledge females and the only person allowed to kiss him or grab him at any time was Greta. That, in itself, had help Wolfram maintain a cool head and ease the transition from former fiancé to State administrator.

"Papa, Papa Wolfram, are you listening?" Greta shook Wolfram, annoyed. She loved both her daddies but enough was enough. She hated the fact that both of them had become complete strangers to her. Wolfram had become completely absorbed in his work and, while he did spend time with her, he usually was more of an empty shell than the fiery person she remembered. Yuri too had become cold and distant with people while he remained the same towards her. Yuri did not smile anymore; he seemed to be in a perpetual state of sadness.

"I'm sorry Greta; I was distracted going over the last details for tomorrow's journey." Wolfram closed his reports and curled his lips to give his usual friendly and business like smile while turning to look straight at Great, adding, "It will not happen again. I will not go over work while I'm with you."

"Liar! Don't lie to me please Papa." Greta's eye clouded and, without fail, a river of silent tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Greta!" Wolfram moved closer to embrace Greta and comfort her for whatever she needed comforted.

"Don't! Please, Papa stop, just stop!" Greta got up from the table abruptly while pushing Wolfram away from her.

"Greta, what's wrong; tell me what's wrong." Wolfram was concerned about Greta's state of mind at this point.

"You and daddy, that's what's wrong, I hate both of you! I really hate both of you!" Greta then takes off running towards her rooms.

"Greta!" Wolfram froze at Greta's words and obvious hurt. Then he sighs and walks slowly towards Greta's room after giving orders to clear the table and to take his documents to his office.

Wolfram stood in front of the closed doors and after a few seconds of breathing in and out, he knocks on the doors and waits for Greta's response. When nothing happens, he knocked again and adds, "Greta! Please let me come in. I want to talk to you."

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you or daddy. Leave me alone!"

"Please, Greta let's talk… I'd like to correct whatever I'm doing wrong…you have to tell me, so I can stop doing whatever is bothering you." Wolfram sighs; _I know these are difficult times for you Greta. I'm doing the best I can to not allow my personal problems to affect our relationship but sometimes it's too hard for me, especially when Yuri is here. _Wolfram knocked on the door once more while he continues, "Please, Greta let me in. Let's talk for a minute, I need your help, please."

A few seconds later, Wolfram hears the lock being unlocked and the door left ajar. Wolfram pushes the heavy doors and catches sight of Greta walking towards the big window and sitting down at the windowsill. He closes the door behind him and walks slowly towards Greta as he tries in vain to come up with the perfect words to comfort her without falling apart himself. This week had been very hard on him; Yuri had hauled him to almost every social event that he has been required to attend. Usually, Yuri goes to the most important events when he was here in Shin Makoku and Wolfram takes care of the lesser events; however, whenever Yuri is back on Earth, Wolfram attends the main events, sending lesser representatives to the unavoidable social gatherings in order to keep good relationships with all of the nobility in Shin Makoku and allies on the human nations.

While Wolfram has been able to keep a balanced relationship with Yuri, this past week his resolve to forget about the Maoh has been shattered by the unavoidable proximity of Yuri. Also seeing the Maoh being surrounded by almost every available female and some very high ranking and important single males had put a strain on his emotional state. Wolfram stood before Greta and, with hesitant hands, caresses her curly-brown hair.

Greta continues looking outside the window as she says, "Papa, I know you love daddy and daddy loves you. I wished you two could see it as clear as I and everybody else does."

"Greta, it is not the lack of love. I love Yuri and I know he loves me; however, it is not the kind we both wish for." Wolfram pulls Greta into his chest as he hugs her and continues, "Now, what's that you hate about me?" Wolfram cups Greta's face in his hands as he forces her to look at him. "Forget about me and Yuri, and let's focus on your feelings, tell me why you hate me? I have devoted all my attention to you; I know sometimes I seemed distracted but you have to understand that I'm an adult. I have too many responsibilities and many people depend on me, so please forgive me if I fail to listen to you once in awhile."

Wolfram is interrupted by an irritated Greta who moves away from the window and from him. "It's not that Papa, I do understand that you have obligations as a Von Bielefeld, as a military man, as a state dignitary, and as my father. The problem is that you are no longer you. You have changed."

Wolfram walks towards Greta who is sitting on the edge of her bed, "What do you mean I have changed? I'm still the same Wolfram."

"No, you've changed, you're fake, and everything about you is fake." Greta looks at him in defiance, challenging him to prove her wrong.

Wolfram looks at Greta in shock, _what do you mean I'm fake?_

He stands in front of Greta as he asks, "What do you mean? My love for you is sincere, everything I do for you I do it because I love you. I read to you, I make sure you…"

"No Papa, I know you love me but you only go through the motions. Your spirit is gone; you are like an empty shell that is just carried away by the oscillations of the waves. Your smile is phony; there's no real emotion behind that smile."

Wolfram's legs give up on him and he falls to his knees in front of Greta. He was in shock as he listened to Greta's blunt accusations. He had been sure he was doing a good job at masking his feelings. Greta was describing exactly the way he felt like an empty seashell being throw from one place to another by the constant oscillation of the waves. He did not feel like smiling; there was nothing for him to be happy about although he had to smile everyday for the sake of everyone else.

"I was so excited because I thought that maybe this trip to Big Cimaron could be what you and daddy need to be happy again..."

Wolfram now is the one who cuts Greta. "That is not going to happen Greta…" Wolfram pauses to help himself get up from the floor and to sit next to Greta on the bed. "I promised you that I will work harder to be more like I used to be for you, but stop any silly ideas that Yuri and I are going to be together again. Tomorrow's journey is going to be only you and Yuri. I'm not going to be part of the entourage. I have other important events to attend to." Wolfram stood up from the bed and kissed Greta on her forehead as he adds, "I'm sorry, Greta, for the pain I have caused you. I've been very selfish, wallowing in my own sorrows, but I promise you that this is going to stop. Now, I have to go and finish my work. I'll be back to wish you good night but I'm not going to be able to see you tomorrow off since I will be leaving tonight. I'm expected to be at the von Karbelnikoff's state early in the morning."

Greta sighs as she whispers, "Okay. Papa, I'm sorry too for being such a brat."

Wolfram curls his lips in a small sad smile as he adds, "No, you're not a brat, but a very smart person for a human girl… You have to be since you're my daughter."

"Papa!" Greta grins and throws herself at Wolfram as she sees a glimpse of the old Wolfram. At least his smile was genuine; it was full of sadness but genuine nevertheless.

As Greta and Wolfram are lost in their embrace, neither notice when Yuri comes inside the bedroom.

"Wolfram, I'm glad I found you here."

Wolfram tenses as he hears Yuri's voice and Greta whispers in his ears, "Be strong, Papa!" Then she lets go of Wolfram to run to Yuri's arms, "Daddy!"

"Hey! Greta, have you eaten already?" Yuri picks her up; while Greta was no longer the petite four feet nine inches girl that came into the castle with the murderous intentions to kill him, he had grown a lot over the past six months and still was able to pick her up with ease since he was already six feet five inches tall. Greta was now five feet one inch and Wolfram was still at five feet seven inches tall.

"No, I had just some cookies while I was drinking tea with Papa in the garden."

"Well, I believe dinner is ready, so let's go to eat something."

"Okay!" Greta agrees as she lets go of Yuri's embrace and turns to look at Wolfram, "Let's go papa, let's eat before you have to go."

Wolfram turns to face Yuri and Greta; he had regained his composure by then and says, "I'm afraid I'm not going to be joining you for dinner. I'll have something to eat at my office; I still have some stuff pending to finish before I leave."

"What are you talking about? Where are you going tonight?" Yuri asks as he gets lost in Wolfram emerald eyes. It pains him to see Wolfram's eyes have lost their brightness and fiery glare. Now they look dull and lifeless.

Wolfram breathes slowly as he explains, "I have to be present at a brunch the Karbelnikoff are hosting tomorrow."

"Oh! That, but you're not going. I asked Gunter to take care of that event; you're going with us to Big Cimaron."

Wolfram's eyes seem to glare for a second and a faint red mist emanates from his body, disappearing almost instantly. "Why? Gunter is better suit to help you at Big Cimaron. I will only get in the way. I get seasick and…"

Yuri interrupts Wolfram, "Maybe you're right, but Greta was very excited to have both of us during the journey. So it's settled, you're going with us and Gunter is staying. Now, about you getting seasick, it's not the first time. You've done it before. Now let us go and have some dinner."

Greta looks at Wolfram with pain in her eyes as she understands Wolfram's position and begins to protest, "Daddy, I…"

"Greta, I don't want to argue anymore. Now let's go and enjoy a great dinner." Yuri turns away leaving no room to continue arguing, Greta looks at Wolfram apologetic and Wolfram vows to Yuri as he says in defeat, "As you wish your majesty."

**Next Day, somewhere in the vast sea:**

Yuri stands on top of the deck, filling his lungs with the fresh air. He loves the sea; the salty smell and the sound that are unique to it, like the crashing of the waves against the ship, the seagulls croaking and flying above. Yuri smiles as he feels Murata's presence, his best friend and top advisor.

"Good morning, Shibuya." Murata breaths deep and stands next to Yuri as they greet each other.

"Good morning, Murata. Isn't this great? I can never have enough of the sea. I love the sea." They both stretch their arms and their bodies while filling their lungs with the sea air.

Yuri now turns to face his friend as he asks, "How is Wolfram?"

Murata pushes his glasses up his nose as he answers, "He's still as seasick as ever. Anissina gave him one of her newest inventions to help him bare the symptoms." Murata laughs a little then taking a more serious approach. "If you're so worried about him, why don't you go and ask him how he feels?"

Yuri only flinches and turns away to look out at the horizon; then with a sigh continues, "Because, he doesn't want to talk to me. He barely can stomach talking to me about business affairs. I don't think it would be wise to try to force him to talk to me about something more personal."

Murata observes Yuri for a few seconds then turning to face the horizon too. "If you're so considerate of Wolfram's feelings, how come you keep hauling him everywhere you go?"

"Because, enough is enough, it has been six month since I broke up our engagement! He should have gotten over it already! Besides, I need him by my side to help me with state affairs. No one knows and loves Shin Makoku more than Wolfram."

Murata only smirks as he pushes his glasses farther. "You don't need Wolfram for that. You have Gunter, Gwendal, and Conrad and above all you have me."

After a short pause, Yuri says, "Greta needs Wolfram too."

"That's low even for you, Shibuya, using Greta as an excuse not to accept your own feelings."

Yuri turns to look at his best friend while adding, "I don't understand; what are you trying to say?"

Murata turns too and looks Yuri straight in the eyes. "Why don't you admit that you love Wolfram and get it over with?"

Yuri frowns and looks away to focus his gaze once again on the horizon, "I never said I didn't love Wolfram. I just don't love him the way everyone seems to want me to love him. I can't love Wolfram that way."

"And why not? What's so disgusting about loving a guy?" Murata asks while looking Yuri up and down.

"I never said it was disgusting, it just not the natural way of things." Then turning to face his friend, Yuri continues, "Have you forgotten where we come from? Where is the Murata that chases after every single skirt back on Earth? You forgot that we both ended up here in Shin Makoku together because you forced me to go after the bikini piece of one of your countless conquests. So, don't talk to me as if you're okay to fall for a guy in a romantic way."

Murata sighs and turning to gaze again into the endless blue sky that touches the calm sea on the horizon. "Shibuya, what would you say if I told you that I'm head over heels for another guy."

"I'll say you're lying. The only reason you would say something like that is to convince me that it is okay to fall for another guy." Yuri adds as he faces Murata.

Murata turns to face Yuri and taking his glasses off to wipe the salty moist from the frames, looking Yuri in the eyes. "No, I've been in love with the same person for more than four thousand years. I'm not going to say that during the time that I've been alone I did not enjoy the company of others, especially females, but at the end my heart was captured by one man and he is the only one who makes every cell in my body vibrate with passion and desire. He is the only man for which I will risk my soul, my life."

Then putting his glasses back in place, Murata smiles at Yuri while adding, "Shibuya, I'm not trying to convince you of anything. You know your heart better than anyone else. Only you can decide whom to love or not, despite what everyone else says or wants…. Now, let us focus on the people in front of us right now." At this the deck seems to be flooded with people as the activities of the day begin.

**Big Cimaron—the Reception Hall Banquet:**

After the formal introductions were made and dinner served, the guest at the coronation of the new king of Big Cimaron, King Nicholas II, broke into little groups. They all stand on the ballroom while the newly crowned king sits on his throne with King Saragueli sitting next to him on a smaller throne.

"Saragueli, I understand that you and the Maoh are good friends." Nicholas inquires of his friend and servant since Small Cimaron still was dependent on Big Cimaron.

Saragueli smiles enigmatically as he answers, "I will not say we are the best of friends, like you and I, but yes, I know him quite well. Why, if I may be allowed to ask?"

"Who is the gorgeous blond standing next to him?"

Saragueli follows the invisible line that Nicholas's forefinger threads. "Oh! My, I see your taste is still impeccable as ever." Saragueli laughs quietly while he whispers on the king's ear. "That, my dear Nicholas, is the former fiancé of the Maoh, Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld and current chief of public relations."

"So, why did the Maoh break off the engagement?"

"Well, the official version is that both had differences of opinion. However, I know from a very reliable source that since the Maoh is not from this world, where he comes from it is not natural for two guys to be engage and expected to wed."

"So, why did the Maoh proposed in the first place if that's the case?"

Saragueli sighs as he lazily stretches on his seat. "Who knows the mind of the Maoh? Yuri is a very interesting person."

Nicholas looks irritated at his friend while he warns, "Sara!"

Saragueli studies the face of his friend and protector. Nicholas looks old for his age even thought they both are the same eighteen years of age by human standards but in reality both have just turned ninety years old. "My, my, Nicholas those blazing sapphires look ready to kill me."

"I wish you no harm Saragueli but don't try my patience. You know me well enough."

Saragueli straightens in his seat, gazing at Yuri's group. "Unfortunately, I do know you well enough." Then turning to face Nicholas, he playfully rustles Nicholas raven hair and puts his slender fingers in Nicholas tight lips, saying, "I suppose you want me to introduce you in a more personal way to Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld?"

King Nicholas stands up and extends his hand to help Saragueli up from the throne. Saragueli looks fragile in comparison to him. He is seven feet tall, dark skin, dark blue eyes, long raven hair tight up in a braid, and firm muscular body. He wears Big Cimaron military regalia instead of the kingly attire his past predecessors were so fond of, even Saragueli. Saragueli, on the other hand, wears his white formal attire, his long blond hair held in a pony tail, and stands at five feet seven inches tall, slender and fragile as ever.

Both monarchs begin to make way towards Yuri's group. Once they reach an acceptable distance, Saragueli speaks, "I hope the ever magnanimous Maoh has forgiven my past transgressions and wishes to continue our friendly relationship."

Yuri turns to face Saragueli as the rest of the group frowns and takes a more defensive stance. "I don't see why not if you have reconsidered your past behavior and are ready to change your ways."

With a wide smile Saragueli extends his hand to Yuri, "I will do my very best to behave. Yuri, may I present to you King Nicholas II, my friend and protector."

Yuri now barely touches Saragueli hand and bows respectfully towards King Nicholas as he answers, "Sara always a pleasure, King Nicholas, it's an honor to be counted among your allies despite the past relationship of our great nations."

King Nicholas bows too as he keeps his eyes trained on Wolfram, "King Yuri, the past is the past; today we live the present and the birth of a new and prosperous future for both our nations."

Yuri smiles hopefully as he continues, "I'm looking forward to a peaceful relationship between Big Cimaron and Shin Makoku."

"Well, now that we know each other let us introduce the rest of your entourage, Yuri. King Nicholas is anxious to meet everyone from Shin Makoku," Sara says as he pulls Nicholas to meet the rest of the party, leaving the introduction of Wolfram to the very last.

"And here we have Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld, Nicholas. I'm sure we will be seeing a lot more of Lord Von Bielefeld than we will of Yuri since he is the chief of public relationships, especially with human affairs."

While Nicholas only bows respectfully to everyone in Yuri's party, he offers his hand to Wolfram as he bows. Wolfram felt his cheek warm and as he bows too, he extends his hands. Nicholas brushes Wolfram's slender fingers with a soft kiss then turns away to focus his attention to Yuri.

Saragueli smiles mischievously as he continues, "Yuri, let us take a stroll outside in the gardens. I understand the night is beautiful with a wonderful cool breeze and the full moon illuminating the gardens. Big Cimaron Gardens are the pride of our great nations."

Murata and Conrad eye Saragueli with suspicion; however, Saragueli faces them with a wide smile as he adds, "I promised to behave myself, Lord Weller. I will not try anything out of the ordinary tonight."

Nicholas then says, "Will you do me the honor to inspect my gardens King Yuri? There is a particular flower in bloom that the only way to appreciate its beauty is under the moonlight. I wish to show the beauty of my country to you; your escort is welcome to accompany us if they feel any danger. I can assure you my palace is completely safe."

"There is no need for that King Nicholas. Let us go and see this wonderful flower in bloom. Conrad and everyone else stay here and continue enjoying the festivities."

"Yuri!" Wolfram begins to protest but Murata and Conrad stop him as Conrad speaks, "As you wish, your majesty."

King Nicholas and Yuri begin to walk away when Saragueli comes and sneaks his arm around Wolfram, "Let us follow them, please, I don't feel like walking all by myself; once Nicholas begins to talk to someone, he forgets about me or anyone else. Also, you can keep an eye in your precious Maoh while I don't feel so lonely." Wolfram turns to face Murata and Conrad who both nod and Wolfram allows Saragueli to pull him by his arm towards the palace's gardens.

Nicholas and Yuri are a few paces away from them while Saragueli keeps chatting with Wolfram about everything and nothing in particular. Finally, they arrive at the spot where the flowers are blooming and Wolfram cannot help it but be mesmerized by the beauty of the nocturnal flower. He instinctively abandons Saragueli and goes to the section were the flowers grow and he begins to smell and touch the flowers, relishing every second he spends admiring them. Saragueli then pretends to pull a muscle; at this King Nicholas and Yuri turn to see what is happening to Saragueli.

"Sara, are you alright?" Yuri inquires, concerned for the blond in front of him.

"Not really, I think I pulled a muscle or something. Yuri, could you please help me, I want to go back to the palace and have Beries take a look at my leg."

King Nicholas shows his displeasure at the incident as he says, "Let me call one of the servants. I have yet to explain and show King Yuri…"

At this Saragueli interrupts, "Please, Nicholas, you can explain and show Lord Von Bielefeld. I'm sure he would appreciate it better than Yuri. Besides, I don't want to wait for the servants to get here."

King Nicholas turns to look at Yuri while Saragueli looks at Yuri pleadingly. Yuri then says, "I don't mind taking Saragueli back to the palace and, if you don't mind, Wolfram is more of an expert in gardening than I am."

King Nicholas then adds, "If you don't mind taking care of Saragueli, I will be more than happy to explain it to Lord Von Bielefeld. Then maybe you can take some to be planted in Shin Makoku."

Yuri felt relief; at least he didn't have to stay and listen to a gardening lecture and he was certain that Wolfram would enjoy it more than him. "Wolfram!" Yuri calls.

Wolfram turns to face Yuri and sees him half carrying Saragueli. With a swift movement, he reached the spot were Saragueli, Yuri and King Nicholas stood. "Yes, your majesty."

Yuri now smiles as he says, "Please stay here with King Nicholas and listen to him. I'm taking Saragueli back to the palace."

Wolfram tenses and he is about to protest when Yuri warns, "Stay here! I want you to learn about this particular flower. We are taking some samples and see if we can grow them in Shin Makoku."

Wolfram looks at Saragueli with suspicion but keeps his mouth shut as he answers, "As you wish, your majesty."

Yuri and Saragueli are now long gone. Nicholas softly grabs Wolfram's arm as he says, "The name of this flowers is _Lagrimas de Selene_…." He continues with his detailed explanation of the flower as Wolfram gets lost in its beauty and delicious aroma. King Nicholas finished his long explanation then, almost whispering into Wolfram's ear, he says, "Lord Von Bielefeld would you allowed me to show you something even more beautiful than this?"

Wolfram felt a charge of electricity run through his body and his heart began to pump faster. "I would be honored, your majesty."

Nicholas takes Wolfram by his hand and softly guides him through a long winding corridor. After a few minutes, they arrive in front of a wooden door and he opens it with a small key he retrieves from his belt. Nicholas pushes the door open and gently pushes Wolfram forward to enter the place, Wolfram becoming mesmerized by the sheer beauty of the place. "This is my secret garden, very few people know of its existence."

Nicholas closes the door behind them, grabbing Wolfram by his waist as he pulls him towards the lake in front of them. The garden is an open space where a lake sits in the middle, a well kept green-grass carpet decorated with hundreds and hundreds of flowers. The air smells sweet and it intoxicates the senses with the hundreds of different aromas mixing in the atmosphere. In the middle of the lake is a small island that is connected by a wooden bridge adorned with roses of different colors. Wolfram feels like he is walking in a dream, intoxicated by the sweet scents as he is. Nicholas almost sweeps him in the air as he takes him towards the little island. Once they arrive, Nicholas takes his coat off and drops it in the dirt, asking Wolfram to take a seat. Then he goes and begins to pick some flowers; Wolfram is paying little attention to Nicholas behavior as he is lost in the beauty of the garden. The full moon is reflected in the lake, giving the impression of being in the middle of a gigantic mirror. In the distance, Wolfram can see the walls covered with flowers and the small wooden door where they came in.

"Lord Von Bielefeld, may I call you Wolfram?" The deep voice of King Nicholas brought Wolfram out of his daze and an electric current invades his body once more.

"Yes, you may your majesty."

Sitting next to Wolfram, Nicholas continues, "Please, Wolfram, you may call me Nicholas. I would appreciate it very much if you call me Nicholas." Then before Wolfram could say anything, Nicholas pushes something into Wolfram's half open mouth.

"Eat it Wolfram, this is called _Luna delicatessen. _It is a flower that has buds that are edible and as you can taste yourself, they are extremely delicious."

Wolfram chews the little bud with caution but the sweet-honey taste melts in his mouth, making him wish for more. Nicholas grins with satisfaction and gently pushes another small bud into Wolframs mouth as he helps himself to another. Then he presents a bouquet of fragile silvery-white flowers. The aroma is something that resembled the orchid perfume but more subtle and sweeter.

"Is this the blooming flower of the _Luna delicatessen_?"

"Yes, so what do you think of my secret garden Wolfram?" Nicholas asks as he contemplates the reflection of the moonlight in Wolfram's emerald eyes.

Wolfram feels a lump forming in his throat; something is definitely off. He does not feel any physical threats but he certainly feels he is entering something dangerous. "I think this is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. I pride myself in the beauty of Shin Mazuko but I have yet to see something similar."

Nicholas laughs a hearty laugh and drops on the grass, looking up at the full moon. "I'm glad. Now, I know I have a chance. I definitely will win."

Wolfram looks down at Nicholas; he is confused by his statements. Nicholas props up on one elbow while he takes another small bud and teases Wolfram's mouth with it. Wolfram allows Nicholas to continue his playful teasing as some tears begin to roll down his cheeks. He wishes with all his heart that the man laying on the grass feeding him those delicious buds was Yuri.

Nicholas takes a flower and gently wipes Wolfram's tears without saying a word. _I'll make you forget about the Maoh, Wolfram of Shin Makoku. I will definitely replace him in your heart; you will be mine in no time._

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of _Kyo Kara Maoh! _That totally and unashamedly appears on this fan fiction. They are the product of Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto's wonderful imagination and art. However, the plot is totally my selfish desire to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, in their creative work.

**Author's Notes: **The story is inspired on the legend of Helen of Sparta/Troy. I like to thank anonymous void for helping me beta this chapter. However, any more grammar mistakes are entirely mine since I did change some stuff. Arigato, **anonymous void**.


	3. Stirring of Emotions

**Hours Later—Inside Big Cimarron's Palace:**

Inside his guest room, Yuri paced from one side to the other while Conrad, Murata and Yozak follow him amused.

"Heika! I can assure you, he is in no danger." Yozak says while hiding his increasing grin.

Conrad, now walking to catch up to Yuri and placing his hand on his shoulder, adds, "Yuri! Wolfram is just taking a tour of the palace's gardens. You asked him yourself to do so."

Yuri, almost as tall as Conrad but not quite yet, looked up at his godfather in exasperation, "Six hours to tour some gardens, Conrad!"

"Shibuya, you have no idea how large the palace grounds are. This is the first time we have actually been invited as guests at Big Cimaron palace." Murata couldn't help but to put in his two cents. He was enjoying this more than anyone else.

The sound of a door being open is heard as Yozak informs, "I believe Kakka has arrived at his room."

Before anyone else could move, Yuri had opened the door only to be stopped in his tracks as he sees King Nicholas brushing his lips against Wolfram's extended hand, the King biding Wolfram good night and turning to leave for his own rooms as Wolfram closes the door. Yuri felt his jaws tighten and his hands form into fists as he walked without saying a word towards Wolfram's room. Once he stands in front of the heavy double doors he is about to knock, he instead grabs the handle and finds out the door is locked. A bluish light begins to emanate from his body as he slowly turns into the Maoh and with one push, the door opens. No human lock could keep the Maoh from reaching inside Wolfram's room. Wolfram, on the other hand, was finishing placing the bouquet of flowers that King Nicholas have giving him earlier into a vase with water when he felt the menacing aura of the Maoh's presence. Turning around, he faces an angry Maoh looking down at him and he cannot help but to fall in his knees before the Maoh while greeting him with, "Your majesty!" The Maoh had always been a source of terror and excitement for Wolfram. Yuri, Wolfram was sure to be able to handle but the Maoh's presence was a different story.

The Maoh moved closer to the table were the bouquet of flowers was sitting. "Are these the flowers we are taking to Shin Makoku?"

Wolfram finally dared to look up now that the Maoh wasn't directly looking at him as he answered, "No your majesty! These are a present from King Nicholas. The samples we are taking to Shin Makoku will be delivered tomorrow I believe. It takes a great deal of preparations, to make sure the samples survive their journey to Shin Makoku."

The Maoh looks directly at Wolfram as he offers his hand to help him up from his kneeling position. Once Wolfram stands, the Maoh examines him closer. He moves around him, inspecting every angle of Wolfram as a lion appraises his prey. Then he whispered into Wolfram's reddened ears, "Did you have fun tonight?"

Wolfram feels his cheeks warm and his body temperature increase while his pulse rate accelerates. It was the first time the Maoh has been this close to him; not even Yuri has invaded his personal space with this degree of intimacy. The closer Yuri had ever been to him was the occasional hug or whenever they slept together in the same bed; however, Wolfram had never experienced this level of arousal. The closer he had gotten was tonight while King Nicholas fed him the _Luna delicatessen_'s buds. Swallowing the lump in his throat Wolfram stutters, "I… I don't…understand your majesty."

The Maoh grabs Wolfram's face, cupping it in his hands as he slowly and deliberately caresses his lips with his forefinger, letting go of Wolfram's face as he licks his finger. "Your lips taste of sweet and honey."

"I… I ate…" Wolfram begins to shake as his body trembles in excitement and anticipation. He wants the Maoh to continue the exploration of his face, to touch his lips again…

The Maoh grabbed Wolfram's hands and began to smell and examine them. "You smell the same as the scent of those flowers, but there is no trace of the sweetness in your lips. Did he feed you some treats with his own hands?"

Wolfram feels as if his face is on fire as a single word escapes his lips, "Yes!"

The Maoh dropped Wolfram's hands as he walked away towards the exit, adding, "Don't get too carried away; remember to whom you belong to."

Wolfram almost stumbled to the floor but he steadied himself as he grabbed onto the small table. He felt the oppressing presence of the Maoh exit the room and as he regained his focus, he looked at the door that was still locked from the inside and wondered if everything that he had just experienced right now had actually happened or if it was his wishful heart imagining things. Tonight had been definitely weird.

**Next Day—still at Big Cimaron's Palace:**

"Did you have a good night sleep, Shibuya?" Murata asked Yuri as he approached the bed where the king was still laying on.

"I supposed I did, but for some weird reason, I feel so tired." Yuri answered as he sluggishly got up into a sitting position without losing the covers. It is a first for him; he was usually such an early riser, besides the only times he had felt like this before were whenever he turned into the Maoh and that only happened when they were facing a dangerous situation.

"You got me worried for a minute there." Murata sat on the edge of the bed next to Yuri as he offers him a glass of water.

"Why would you be worried for me? Did something happen that I'm not aware of?" Yuri asks, confused, as he takes the glass and begins to drink. He was certainly thirsty…

Murata observes him for a few seconds before he continues, "You turned into the Maoh last night for no reason and spent some time talking to Wolfram in his room, I assumed."

Yuri puts the glass on top of the small bureau next to the bed as he asks, "What do you mean you 'assumed?' Did something happen to Wolfram? I don't remember anything."

"Nothing happened to Wolfram; as far as I'm concerned, Wolfram is in good health. However, what worries me is the fact that you turned into the Maoh for no reason. I haven't spoken to Wolfram about what you two talked about last night because I wanted to talk to you first; after all we are friends while Wolfram only sees me as the Deka." Murata says while handing Yuri his clothes. It was time for Yuri to get dressed since King Nicholas was waiting for them to have breakfast at the formal dining room.

Yuri and Murata arrived at the dining room where almost everyone was sitting down, waiting for them. King Nicholas sat at the head of the table while Saragueli was on his right, an empty chair at his left. Conrad sits next to the empty chair while Wolfram is next to another empty chair and many other guests fill up the rest of the long table. Yuri takes the chair next to King Nicholas and Murata goes and sits next to Wolfram, the food being served as they sat down, everyone breaking into small conversations as they began to eat. Murata takes the opportunity to speak with Wolfram.

"Did you have a pleasant sleep last night?" Murata asks nonchalant while enjoying the delicious food in front of him.

Wolfram smiles softly as he adds, "Yes, your highness, I did have a pleasant sleep last night."

Murata looks over to Wolfram through the rim of his glasses as he continues, "Nothing out of the ordinary happen last night?"

Wolfram paused a little to look at the Great Sage before saying, "No, I don't think so. I had a great evening touring the palace's gardens. King Nicholas happens to be an excellent gardener. He says it's one of his most cherished hobbies and I believe he is preparing some samples for us to take home. He also shared with me his most prized possession, some flowers called _Luna delicatessen_; it isn't native of Big Cimaron or from any parts around here." Wolfram thinks for a moment then continues, "I don't think he ever told me from where those flowers are imported from but I must admit they are exquisite beautiful and the flower's buds are a delicious, edible treat."

The breakfast conversations continue uneventful then King Nicholas announces that lunch would be prepared as a picnic event; meanwhile all guest are invited to tour the palace while King Nicholas, King Saragueli and King Yuri discussed important matters of state.

**Later—the private offices of King Nicholas II:**

"Nicholas, if you have nothing else to discuss, I'm taking a break. Discussing matters of state gives me headaches." Saragueli stands up from his chair and smiles at Yuri widely while taking his leave from King Nicholas' private office.

"Saragueli, don't forget that we are leaving in a few minutes to have lunch at the edge of the forest." Nicholas reminds Saragueli while he goes to stand at the large window inside his office to survey the grounds outside.

"I won't. I just need to refresh a little and rest my mind." Saragueli leaves the room closing the doors behind him.

Yuri now looks around and, for lack of something better to do, gets up to join Nicholas in gazing outside the window.

"I understand that Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld was your fiancé." Nicholas states without looking at Yuri. He is definitely lost in the sight of Wolfram kneeling on the ground while showing something to Murata.

Yuri gazes at the figures of Murata and Wolfram before turning to look at the other king. Grinning nervously, he answers, "Yes, but now that's over with."

"Is there something wrong with Lord Von Bielefeld?" King Nicholas turns to face Yuri.

Yuri looks Nicholas straight on the eyes then turns to gaze once more at Wolfram taking a moment to think. _Something wrong with Wolfram? There is nothing wrong with him. Wolfram is the most gorgeous person I have ever laid eyes on. He is far from perfect but he is kind, compassionate, loving, and hotheaded sometimes, extremely jealous but who can blame him he has a fiery spirit?_

Sighing, Yuri whispers, "No, there is definitely nothing wrong with Wolfram. He would become someone's excellent partner someday."

Nicholas observes Yuri in silence, assessing how much of a rival he would be. However, Yuri begins to share, "He has this annoying habit to get jealous over every little thing. He thinks of himself as an artist but believe me, he doesn't know how to paint at all. I sat many hours posing for him just to indulge him but to tell you the truth; it was a waste of time. He is an excellent rider, he loves riding horses, and doing military maneuvers, he enjoys gardening, and he is an excellent caretaker. He has been taking care of our daughter for the past three years. He always took care of me regardless of the circumstances or the danger to himself, even when he was at the brink of insanity, he never stopped taking care of me."

Nicholas interrupts Yuri, "Daughter? You two have a daughter already?"

Yuri blushes as he realizes how much he had gotten carried away talking about Wolfram. Grinning he explains, "Yes, I have an adopted daughter, Greta…"

"Oh! Yes the princess…" Nicholas says out loud as he thinks deeply about this piece of information.

Yuri was about to continue his explanation when he was interrupted by a servant announcing that it was time for them to leave for the picnic.

**Somewhere at the edge of the forest in Big Cimaron:**

The servants were already clearing the tables while most of the guests were getting into groups to go take a stroll and explore the depths of the surrounding forest.

Saragueli snakes his arms around Yuri while speaking, "Yuri will you take a walk with me? Nicholas was very impressed by you praising Lord Von Bielefeld's artistic side that he has expressed his desire to have him paint a small scene of today's picnic."

Wolfram's feels his face warming while his cheeks go from a soft pink color to a more red shade. Saragueli's lips curl a little while the sun's rays glint from his small purple spectacles. He continues speaking, "Lord Weller can keep company with Beries while your friend, the Great Sage, follows us. That way Nicholas can see Lord Von Bielefeld at work without any interruptions. He hates been interrupted when he is appraising something." As he spoke, the servants were preparing a small area with an easel, a small chair, and various paint brushes and mixtures to create the colors.

Wolfram is impressed by the total preparedness of the area and watches nervously how Yuri is hauled away by Saragueli along with Conrad, and Murata. He is left completely alone with King Nicholas.

"I hope I'm not putting too much pressure on you by my request." King Nicholas softly asks while gently pushing Wolfram toward the easel.

Wolfram regains his composure and looks straight at the King, "No, it is just that I never thought that Yuri would praise me as King Saragueli says. I was under the impression he hated my hobby."

Nicholas now brings a cup of sweet wine and offers it to Wolfram while responding, "I'm sure it is as you think, King Yuri hating your hobby. However, what sovereign doesn't brag about his subjects in front of others despite his personal feelings?"

Wolfram takes the cup and almost drains it in an instant. It was harsh hearing those words from King Nicholas but he was probably right. In all honestly, Yuri hated Wolfram's hobby and only indulged him because they were engage and Wolfram hounded him down.

Nicholas sensed Wolfram's shifting mood and adds, "I would like very much to judge for myself if you have a talent or not. I promise to be completely honest. If you do not paint scenes and only do portraits, it will be my pleasure to sit for you as long as you need me." Nicholas deep voice finished almost in a whisper, reaching to the core of Wolfram's wounded pride.

Wolfram turns to face Nicholas and with a soft smile says, "I warn you, I'm a very demanding artist and the smell of paint is not pleasant."

Nicholas moves around as he locates the item he was looking for, "If it is only the discomfort of the smell, we can always mask it with these." Nicholas presents Wolfram with a beautiful bouquet of different roses that filled the area with the most pleasant and exquisite aroma. He continues, "As for you being demanding, I can assure you as a military man, I can endure the harshest of conditions without complaint."

Nicholas at this point takes a pose in the ground. He props himself on one of his elbows reminding Wolfram of last night scene under the moonlight. He begins to playfully eat some flower buds from a comfiture box laying on the ground next to him. After a few minutes, Nicholas begins to playfully throw some of the edible buds towards Wolfram.

Wolfram turns to look a little irritated at Nicholas. "Nicholas, you say you could stay perfectly still if I asked you to."

"Oh! I can but I thought you might like to share some of my _Luna delicatessens_, so I'd like you to open your mouth for me and let me see if I can land one inside your mouth."

Wolfram rolled his eyes but opened his mouth anyway. Nicholas is able to dunk the first throw successfully and Wolfram can't help it but ask for more of the delicious treat. A few hours went by, both of them acting silly while Wolfram finished the portrait. "It's finished. Just remember, under the circumstances it is the best I could do, Nicholas."

The king stood behind Wolfram in silent contemplation of the finished product. Wolfram began to shift uncomfortably from the scrutiny. Nicholas had remained in silence for too long, according to Wolfram. After a few more minutes, Nicholas finally moves, ruffling Wolfram's golden-blond hair as he did so. "So, you're a cubist…or is it abstract movement? I can never distinguish either one."

"What do you mean?" Wolfram asked, highly embarrassed. Now someone else has confirmed what everyone else has been telling him or being too cowardly to say: his painting sucks.

"What I mean is that your style of painting is cubist…I think. In any case, you use geometrical forms to represent your subject, in this case me, and use color to enhance it. Like right here this blue represents the color of my eyes, this shades of black is my hair, the browns my skin tone, this white area with the yellow polka dots is my military uniform…"

Nicholas continues discussing Wolfram's portrait while he remains standing behind him, the warmth of his breath caresses Wolfram's cheek every time he says a word. Wolfram enjoys the attention and the feelings stirring inside him, although his heart keeps bleeding as he wishes that it was Yuri doing all of these things for him.

"You do understand my art." Wolfram sighs; finally someone who understands his expressions.

"Of course, I do. It is just a matter of understanding your style. I am no expert on art but at least I know the different styles there are."

"Wolfram!"

Both, Wolfram and Nicholas turn towards the commanding voice. Yuri feels his cheek warming in embarrassment; why did he scream at Wolfram like that? Saragueli, on the other hand, eyes Yuri then walks at a brisk pace to join Nicholas and Wolfram. At this point, Nicholas has moved away from Wolfram, giving the acceptable personal space between two people. Saragueli reaches them in no time and turns to admire Wolfram's portrait.

After a pause that gives everyone time to catch up and look at the portrait, Saragueli says, "I see, we have a cubist so passé."

"I wasn't sure if it was cubism or abstract art." Nicholas comments as he stands next to Saragueli who in turn grabs him by his arms while resting his head on his broad shoulders.

"It is definitely cubism. Actually it is late cubism and the beginning of early abstract. However, for labeling purposes, it still is considered cubism; although, that movement has been dead for quite some time already. We are at the end of the surrealist movement going into the Art Nouveau era."

Everyone else looks at the two kings like they were speaking in a strange language.

"You were always better at identifying the art schools."

"My dear Nicholas when it comes to art and beauty, I am always better than you." Saragueli grins as he disentangles himself from Nicholas to direct his attention to Wolfram. "So, Lord Von Bielefeld, what art school you went too?"

Wolfram feels his cheeks are in a perpetual state of hotness as he answers, "I have never attended any art school. I just like to paint."

"I see we have a natural. Well, Lord Von Bielefeld, you have talent. You are behind on our times but still talent is talent." Saragueli smiles again as he goes to talk to Beries, Nicholas following after him.

Yuri now turns to whisper to Murata, "How come you did not know about this?"

"Shibuya, I was never interested in art. My priority was science and scientific experiments, but now that I think about it, we learned something about this about a month ago in school."

"What are you talking about? I don't remember anything about cubism or abstract or whatever." Yuri says, annoyed at Nicholas and Saragueli. He had been underestimating Wolfram's artistic side all this time and making fun of him, making him think that he better make up for all his stupid remarks at Wolfram's art.

"Remember, when Mrs. Matsuei was discussing about Pablo Picasso?" Murata asks Yuri.

Yuri now remembers vaguely the lesson, "You mean that Spanish painter or something?"

"Yes, the same. I see they have almost the same art movements here in this world as we have back on Earth." Murata adjusted his glasses as Wolfram was already allowing the servants to clear the area since they were going back to the palace and Conrad was helping him.

"I better learned more about this." Yuri says more in a whisper to himself.

Murata looks at Yuri then with a smile curling up his lips asks, "Why? It isn't like you and Wolfram still engaged. I don't remember you ever wanting to get involved in whatever Wolfram was interested in."

"Well, if I want to keep being friends with Wolfram, I better learn more about his likes and dislikes." Yuri adds with a hint of annoyance at Murata's odd comment.

"I don't recall you wanting to learn anything I'm interested in."

Yuri glares at Murata for a second before adding, "I don't have too since we both love baseball, we're both Japanese and go to school together. Wolfram on the other hand is almost a total stranger if I think about it."

"I see! You almost got a point there."

**Later that night:**

After the guests have retired to their rooms, Wolfram received an invitation to join King Nicholas in the stables.

"Wolfram, I'm glad you accepted my invitation. Yuri mentioned that you love riding horses so I thought you might like to ride with me for awhile since you're leaving tomorrow morning." Nicholas greets as he hands Wolfram the reins of one of the horses that are ready to be mounted.

"Thanks, Nicholas, I would love to accompany you."

They both mount their horses and begin to ride with a slow pace. Then once they reach an open area, Nicholas challenged Wolfram to a race. They both rode their horses hard for awhile, Nicholas being the victor of the race for a small margin. Nicholas stops his horse and helps Wolfram stop his, letting the horses loose to go to a nearby river for water while they take a lazy stroll along the riverbanks.

"So, Wolfram, what do you think of Big Cimaron? You think you can get use to it?"

Wolfram turns to look directly at Nicholas' eyes as he replies, "I think Big Cimaron has many beautiful places, but I will never dream of coming to live here and leave Shin Makoku."

_I guess it is too soon. No matter, I'm a patient man when I need to be. I always get what I want no matter the cost._ Nicholas finds the perfect spot and invites Wolfram to sit by his side as the sounds of the water flowing and the night creatures serenade around them. The full moon illuminates the area with a bluish light and a few fishes jump out of the river and back into the water. "Oh! Well, I guess we need to work a little more to make you fall into a spell and love Big Cimaron as much as you love Shin Makoku."

Wolfram laughs sincerely it was the first time in a long time that he had heard himself laugh contented and relaxed. "Nicholas, I'm grateful for your company and all the attention you have given to me. It has been awhile since anyone has shown any interest in how I felt or what I wanted and for that I'm grateful, but I'm a demon and humans and demons don't mix well."

Nicholas sighs as he lays on the ground, looking up at the moon. Wolfram sits leisurely next to him, picking up stones and throwing them into the river. "Wolfram, don't close yourself to new opportunities just because you have had some bad experiences. Not all humans are bad. I can assure you, we all are trying to find common ground to live in peace and harmony."

Wolfram turned to look at Nicholas who looked extremely handsome under the moonlight. Wolfram was tempted to remove some strands of hair from his face but instead he just laid next to him to look up at the moon too as he says, "I'm trying. If you had spoken to me three years ago, I would have killed you. Now, I'm having a pretty civil conversation with you."

Nicholas props himself into one elbow and with a wild flower he had just picked up, caresses Wolfram's face as he added, "I can wait. We have all the time in the world."

Neither one noticed the hidden figure behind the trees. The wind began to increase while the water started to rise dangerously.

"It seems a storm is coming Wolfram, let us go back to the palace." Nicholas jumps up in one swift movement, helping Wolfram to his feet.

Wolfram scans the area as he feels the menacing presence of the Maoh nearby or maybe it was his imagination.

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of _Kyo Kara Maoh! _That totally and unashamedly appears on this fan fiction. They are the product of Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto's wonderful imagination and art. However, the plot is totally my selfish desire to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, in their creative work.

**Author's Notes: **The story is inspired on the legend of Helen of Sparta/Troy. I like to thank anonymous void for helping me beta this chapter. However, any more grammar mistakes are entirely mine since I did shift around some stuff. Arigato, **anonymous void**.


	4. The Seige Part I

**Shin Makoku—four months later:**

Wolfram knelt before a bed of white-silvery cuneiform flowers while he worked earnestly to rid them of any weeds or ill leafs, humming a cheerful tune and oblivious to his surroundings. The petite brown-curly-hair girl stands to the side observing him for a few minutes before speaking, "You seem very happy today, papa."

Wolfram cringed as he realized that he has been too absorbed in his work, not noticing when Greta had arrived at his side. As he gets up from where he stood seconds ago, he answers, "Yes, it seems that taking care of the garden helps me forget about anything. It relaxes me and makes me happy."

In this point in time, Wolfram stands tall at five feet seven inches while Greta only measures five feet four inches. Lately, however, Wolfram has been receiving many gifts from the Shibuya family. Currently, he was wearing his usual hunter-green gardener's coat with matching gloves and a pair of black-blue jeans that Mama Shibuya had sent him awhile back, while underneath, he wears an emerald-green T-shirt with an image of Shori's favorite manga characters; all the greenery accentuates Wolfram's golden-silky-hair and makes his own emerald eyes look darker.

Greta begins to skip steps around Wolfram while she sing-songs, "I think you're going to be even happier when I tell you the reason I'm here."

Wolfram follows the playful girl with his eyes as he attempts to stop her and embrace her in a hug. "So, why are you here Greta? I thought you were studying with Anissina."

"Yes, I was but then we went looking for Uncle Gwendal. We needed him to help us with Anissina's newest invention and the dove-mail just happened to arrive." At this, Greta teases Wolfram with the envelope she is holding in her hands.

Wolfram tries to take it from her hands while asking, "Who sent it? I'm not expecting mail from Nicholas. I just received his last letter yesterday."

"Well, I think King Nicholas is getting desperate. Instead of his usual twice a week mail, he is sending you another plea to marry him as soon as possible for the sake of Big Cimaron." Greta laughs as Wolfram practically tears the letter open from her hands.

"It's not like that Greta. Nicholas and I are just good friends." Wolfram pants while his hands tremble unfolding the letter. _Why is Nicholas writing again? Maybe he won't be able to attend Yuri's birthday party._

"Yeah! Right! Papa, everyone is talking about how you and King Nicholas are practically betrothed." Greta exhales as she rolls her eyes.

Wolfram snaps at attention and turns to look Greta on the face, "What did you say?"

Greta grins mischievously as she continues, "Celi-sama was talking to Anissina just yesterday that tomorrow Daddy is going to announce your engagement to King Nicholas at the party to seal the friendship between Big Cimaron and Shin Makoku."

Wolfram looks in a daze. He feels dizzy and somehow is getting hard for him to breathe. _Where is this coming from? Nicholas has not made such offer to me at all. Does Yuri intend to use me as a political pawn? Yuri…_

Greta laughs even harder as she says, "Papa, you're flush. So, it is true then King Nicholas has proposed to you already and you accepted him."

"No…it is…wrong... Everyone is wrong…" Wolfram stutters as he tries to get his bearings. Somehow, things were getting out of control and he needed to find out what was going on. Before he continues talking to Greta, Yuri's commanding voice is heard. "Greta!"

Yuri does not look pleased, especially since he has a furrow is deep in his forehead. Wolfram gets lost at the new image of Yuri. He is no longer the lanky fifteen years old boy who arrived at Shin Makoku three years ago but will be as tall as King Nicholas in just a few months, his growth to be about seven feet tall. He no longer wears his hair short but at shoulder length with wispy bangs. Yuri is the spitting image of the Maoh, the only difference between them being the voice. Yuri still is in that awkward stage where his voice sounds a little childish and sometimes goes into the deep baritone voice of the Maoh.

"Daddy, when did you arrive?" Greta runs towards Yuri as she jumps to hang herself on his neck.

"I got here a few minutes ago." Yuri answers as he sweeps her off her feet and swirls her around.

Wolfram sighs as he cannot help it but almost drool at the gorgeous image of Yuri in his Maoh clothes: black slacks and black school coat. _Yuri… I'm still so in love with you…everyday my love for you deepens…there is nothing I won't do for you… I'll give my life for you… I wonder if that is what you want from me…you want me to sacrifice myself to achieve the harmony and peace you so much desire…_

Wolfram takes a deep breath and then decides that it is best to talk to Yuri about this engagement business everyone is talking about. Nicholas did not mention anything in any of his letters and this new letter was just Nicholas requesting Wolfram to invite him to tour the Von Bielefeld state before the celebrations since he was getting tied up in his state's business. The Big Cimaron king had said that he wouldn't be able to schedule some free time after the party or the diplomatic talks so he would arrive a few hours early to be able to visit Wolfram's palace.

"Your majesty, may I have a word with you?" Wolfram asks respectfully as he bows in acknowledge of Yuri's station. He is no longer Yuri's fiancé so he cannot behave with the familiarity he used to. It was a hard thing to do when all he wanted was to shout Yuri's name and tell the world how much he loved him.

"Not now Wolfram, I just arrived here and I have to speak with Gwendal…." Yuri's voice is harsh and cold as he answers. After kissing Greta's forehead, he sets her down from the wild swirling and begins to walk away from Wolfram and Greta as he finishes, "Don't leave the palace, I'll speak with you later." Then without another word, he leaves both Wolfram and Greta at the Palace's gardens.

Wolfram bows and says almost in a whisper, "As you wish your majesty…"

"Daddy seems to be in a bad mood," Greta states as she turns to face Wolfram who, for an instant, seems to glow with a faint reddish-light as he tightens his fists.

The sadness is replaced by anger within seconds. Whatever is eating Yuri, Wolfram decides to do everything in his power to make sure Yuri gets what he wants and the cheerfulness that used to be his trademark returns to his lovely face. Wolfram will sacrifice his own sanity for the sake of Yuri's happiness. Wolfram in that instant decides if Yuri wants him to marry King Nicholas for the sake of Shin Makoku, he will endure the torture of giving up on his own desires just to make sure Yuri's own happiness is assured.

"I'm sure Yuri is just worried. After all, he has almost assumed all the duties of the Maoh in just a short time." Wolfram informs Greta as he embraces her in a hug and kisses her head. Then he continues turning her around while removing some strands of hair from her face, "Remember, before, Gwendal, Gunter, and Conrad use to do most of Yuri's job but ever since we returned from Big Cimaron, Yuri has taken control of Shin Makoku's reigns." Wolfram's grin then begins to fade as he puts away all of his gardening tools.

"So, Papa, are you going to meet King Nicholas?" Greta asks as she too helps him with the cleaning up.

"As soon as Yuri gives me permission to leave the palace, you heard him ordering me not to leave until we spoke." Wolfram glances over the area to make sure he has picked up all the tools and begins to walk away towards his own chambers.

"So what do you want to talk to Daddy about?" Greta asks, playfully going back to teasing Wolfram.

"I'm going to clear up this engagement business. As far as I'm concerned, there is no such thing as a betrothal between King Nicholas and myself."

"Really papa! But everyone—" Greta was about to protest when Wolfram cuts her short.

"That's what I'm going to clarify. Now, I have some stuff to do, Greta, before Yuri summons me. Be a good girl and go finish your studies with Anissina."

Greta kisses Wolfram good-bye and she turns away to go and find Anissina, "Okay Papa Wolfram!"

**Wolfram's private rooms a few hours later…**

Wolfram paced from one side of his room to the other while he played with a small fireball that grew and shrank with every abrupt turn, the reddish-light emanating from his body revealing the furious state that Wolfram found himself in. The conversation between him and Conrad that took place a few minutes ago still flooded his rallied mind.

He had gone to see Yuri when time had passed and he still had not summoned him. However, Conrad stopped him before he could even peak inside the Maoh's office. "Wolfram, what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with his majesty. He said he would summon me but it has been several hours since he arrived from Earth and I have not heard from him yet."

"His majesty is quiet busy at the moment Wolfram so I'm afraid you will have to wait a while longer."

"What do you mean wait? I need to leave. King Nicholas will be arriving at the port in a few hours or maybe he arrived here at Shin Makoku already. I promised to receive him and take him to the Von Bielefeld state for a short tour before tomorrow's festivities."

Conrad made a gesture closing his eyes and stroking the bridge of his nose then with a sigh he answers, "About that Wolfram, King Nicholas arrived to Shin Makoku an hour ago; however, his majesty sent Gunter to escort King Nicholas and King Saragueli to their lodgings."

"What?" Wolfram screams. He had promised Nicholas to give him a tour as he wished.

Conrad patiently smiles at Wolfram while he seems uncomfortable telling him about Yuri's decisions. "I'm sorry Wolfram. Yuri has said that you are not to leave the palace for the moment. King Nicholas will be looked after by Gunter."

Wolfram seems taken aback by Conrad's revelation, "Why?"

Conrad frets with his sword hanging on his side. _Yuri… I don't understand…what are you planning? …But for Wolfram's sake… I hope you know what you doing._

"I don't know why Wolfram. All I know is that his majesty has ordered Gunter to look after King Nicholas and he has given specific instructions not to disturb him for now and that you are to remind inside the palace for the time being."

"But…why? What's going on Conrad?" Wolfram looks Conrad straight in the eyes and with a pleading voice he continues, "Why won't you tell me what's going on Conrad?"

Conrad sighs and he wishes to hold his little brother tight. Wolfram looks so vulnerable. He understands better than anyone else how much his little brother is suffering since Yuri made their break up official. He knows how sensitive his little brother is despite his bravado attitude. He should know since he is the one who had been caring for Wolfram since the day he was born.

With tears threatening to fall from his liquid emeralds, Wolfram asks with a whispering voice, "Am I…am I to marry King Nicholas? Is Yuri planning to announce a political engagement between King Nicholas and I, tomorrow?"

Conrad frowns. It was the first time he had heard such a crazy idea. "What are you talking about Wolfram?"

"Please Conrad, just tell me the truth. Is Yuri planning to force me to wed Nicholas for the sake of Shin Makoku?"

"Where did you get that crazy idea Wolfram?" Conrad asks Wolfram, a little surprise of all the crazy things that being happening lately that was the stupidest thing he had heard. Conrad knew that such thing was further from Yuri's mind. On the contrary, Conrad had his suspicions that all that was going on was Yuri's idiotic attempts to keep Wolfram from falling in love with Nicholas or something like that.

He knows how much Yuri loves his little brother. Yuri had proven time after time that he loved Wolfram; however, Conrad also knows how hard is for Yuri to accept that fact because of his human upbringing. Conrad had seen the way Yuri looked at Wolfram the first time they met. He had seen instant adoration in Yuri's eyes. Then when Wolfram had died by Shinou's hand, Yuri had practically confessed his love for Wolfram to him. Conrad had learned about some of the Earth human's prejudices especially about homosexual relationships from the Great Sage so he understands Yuri's refusal to accept his love for Wolfram to himself.

However, Conrad suspected that Yuri was about to come clean about his feelings for Wolfram ever since they visited Big Cimaron all those months ago. After the Great Sage had asked him to keep an eye on Yuri because he was worried about his sudden transformation into the Maoh without a cause, Conrad had followed Yuri around. He knew that the transformation was provoked by Yuri's jealousy of Wolfram and King Nicholas' blooming relationship. He had found it amusing; Yuri all of a sudden had announced that he wanted to take over all the responsibilities of the Maoh as soon as they arrived to Shin Makoku. Then almost in a whisper, Conrad heard him say, "I'll be damn if I'm going to be upstaged by Nicholas. I'll show Wolfram that I'm not a wimp. I can be kingly like Nicholas too."

Conrad was brought back from his musing by Wolfram's pleading voice, "Please Conrad, you're my brother. Tell me if Yuri wants me to marry King Nicholas. I need to know. If it is Yuri's wishes, I will obey him. I'll do anything for Yuri's sake. But, I need to know. I need to prepare myself for that blow. You know that my heart belongs to Yuri and no one else." Wolfram falls into Conrad's arms. He feels all the strength in his body leave as he prepares to hear Conrad to confirm his fears.

Conrad, on the other hand, holds him tight and, kissing the top of Wolfram's head, answers, "I don't know from whom you hear such a crazy idea but I can assure you, Yuri will never ask you to do such a thing." Conrad now lifts Wolfram's face and looks him straight on his eyes as he continues, "Please, be patient! Yuri will talk to you when he is ready."

"What do you mean Conrad?"

Grinning, Conrad only adds, "What I mean is that you need to go and get some rest. I on the other hand need to go and run some errands for his majesty." And without any other words, Conrad closes the door to the Maoh's office and pushes Wolfram towards his private chambers as some of the palace guards barred the way for Wolfram. Stunned, Wolfram freezes for a few moments while Conrad is gone before realizing that Conrad would not give him any straight answers and he would not see Yuri any time soon. Wolfram clasps his hands in a fist and turns around to go to his room as the rage inside him begins to boil.

**The Maoh's Office…**

"Why are you refusing to see Wolfram?" Murata asks Yuri as he hands him some papers to sign.

"What do you mean I'm refusing to see Wolfram? I'm busy right now. I'll speak with him later." Yuri keeps his head buried on the mountain of papers in front of him. He had been trying unsuccessfully to avoid this particular conversation with his best friend and advisor, the Great Sage.

Murata pushes his glasses up his nose as he observes Yuri carefully before adding, "Yes, you're busy but it's not anything that cannot wait till later. You knew Wolfram wanted to talk to you and then he had to go and received King Nicholas to escort him to the Von Bielefeld state. Wolfram had made that commitment before you arrived today."

"Gunter went to escort King Nicholas and Sara. About Wolfram taking him to the Von Bielefeld State that can wait, I need Wolfram here for the moment. Before he made any commitments he should have made sure he was free." Yuri answers without looking Murata on the eyes. He continues signing papers and reading the documents in front of him.

Murata does not relent on his questioning as he stands firm in front of Yuri, "What is so important that Wolfram couldn't take the day off to entertain King Nicholas? As far as I know, he was gardening then he just signed a few documents that needed his signature and after that he has been waiting on you to talk to him."

Yuri sighs as he looks up to face Murata's impassive face. "Look! I need Wolfram here for the moment. Now if you're done with the inquisition. I have to go and check how Bob is doing with the preparations for tomorrow. Remember, my entire family is coming to celebrate my eighteenth birthday along with Bob and his associates." Yuri stands up from behind his desk and walks away from his office. He had been giving it plenty of time for Wolfram to be gone, so he could avoid seeing him for the moment. The last thing he wanted was to talk to Wolfram and hear straight from his mouth his desire to marry King Nicholas. Yuri knows how silly he is behaving right now, especially after he had promised himself to be more mature, more kingly so he could show Wolfram that he was not a wimp. _Why do I care so much about Wolfram wanting to marry King Nicholas? I mean Wolfram deserves to be happy. I can see how happy Wolfram has become since he met King Nicholas. I'm not an idiot. God! Why am I behaving like this?_

Yuri sighs as he passes his hand through his long hair. He had decided to let his hair grow since it seems to Yuri that is the kingly style here in this universe. Saragueli has long hair, King Landhill had long hair, and Nicholas wears his hair long and he had overheard Wolfram telling Greta how beautiful King Nicholas' hair was. Yuri was thankful that he had grown taller during the past few months because if he had heard Wolfram complementing Nicholas on his tall and well built physique one more time, he was sure he would go crazy. Yuri could not explain to himself his current behavior which was one of the reasons he tried to avoid Murata's constant questioning him. He knew and accepted that he liked Wolfram. Well, he was sure he loved Wolfram as a close friend but ever since he had seen Wolfram acting so chummy with Nicholas, he had been acting strange himself. He felt like he was being torn up in two. One part of him was happy for Wolfram and the other part hated it, feared Wolfram's sudden change from being unhappy from their break up to being almost giddy with his new friendship with King Nicholas.

Yuri shakes his head as the events of this afternoon play in his head once more. He had just arrived from Earth in high spirits: tomorrow was his eighteenth birthday in Earth it was a big deal since it signaled his arrival at adulthood; although, in Shin Makoku's terms he was already considered an adult since he turned sixteen. In any case, Yuri was happy because this time his entire family would be able to visit Shin Makoku. But, the moment he overheard Greta's and Wolfram's conversation and the possibility that Wolfram would be engaged to King Nicholas, his high spirits had plummeted. A rage had taken over him and he had actually seen a faint bluish-light coming out of his own body. He had felt his body tremble and he could have sworn that he was about to summoned a strong storm. He remembered wondering for a minute if that was what happened when he turned into the Maoh… He had been able to control his feelings and go to kiss Greta; however, he could not help himself but to be cold with Wolfram. He did not want to hear what Wolfram had to say. Somehow Yuri felt afraid to know that Wolfram planned to leave Shin Makoku and be with Nicholas. Yuri could not bear the thought that Wolfram would not be by his side anymore.

**The Next Day—the Reception Hall…**

"I'm so sorry I couldn't go and give you a proper reception yesterday." Wolfram smiled widely while he allowed King Nicholas to brush his hand with a soft kiss.

While bowing and grasping Wolfram's hand, Nicholas adds, "Don't mention it. Gunter explained that you were quite busy. It was something unavoidable."

Wolfram felt the warmth creep into his cheeks as he did not correct King Nicholas. He scanned the place trying to locate Yuri who had still refused to see him, even today. He had waked up really early as he knew Yuri's custom to wake up early and run laps with Conrad. So, Wolfram tried to catch Yuri while doing his morning exercises but to his dismay. He was informed that Yuri had left for Earth. Then when he came back, he was all day locked up with Nicholas and Saragueli. It had been only until now during the dinner that he was able to have a glimpse of Yuri who was surrounded by his family and Bob the Earth Maoh. He was about to go and try to see if he could talk to him before his engagement to King Nicholas was made official but he was intercepted by King Nicholas and now it was almost impossible for him to go and talk to Yuri.

Yuri on the other hand could feel his body shaking and his emotions stirring from the moment he saw Nicholas take Wolfram's hand and brush them with a soft kiss. He saw the blush in Wolfram's rosy cheeks. His emerald eyes looked radiant and Wolfram himself seemed to be glowing with happiness. Yuri thought that Wolfram looked more gorgeous than the day he had seen him for the first time. And it was all because of King Nicholas. Yuri was barely aware of his mother's voice and Bob's occasionally praise of his accomplishments as Shin Makoku's Maoh. His gaze was fixated on the dancing couple. Yuri felt his jaw tightening while his hands closed in a fist.

"I'm glad that at least we can dance together. Maybe next time I visit Shin Makoku, you can take me in a tour of your lands." Nicholas continues whispering in Wolfram's ears while he expertly whirl him around the dance floor.

Wolfram was confused by Nicholas statements. Nothing Nicholas said informed Wolfram that they were to be betrothed. Wolfram begins to relax and enjoy the dancing as he realizes that it was all a misunderstanding, probably one of his mother's schemes to have him married and enjoying a good position. After all, Conrad had said it was a crazy idea and that Yuri would never ask him to do such a thing. By now, Wolfram was completely relaxed and just enjoying the festivities when Nicholas asks him, "Wolfram, would you mind if we go outside and take a walk? Gunter told me that you have managed to make _Lagrimas de Selene _grow beautifully here in the palace's garden."

"Yes!" Wolfram answers excited. He wanted to show to Nicholas the results of his labor.

King Nicholas and Wolfram began to make way towards the doors that lead into the palace garden's when they are intercepted by Yuri.

"Your majesty!" Wolfram exhales as he is startled by the imposing figure of the Maoh.

Yuri on the other hand feels his body temperature go from freezing cold to scorching hot as he sees his hand fly through the air. He is conscious of his actions but he sees everything from outside his body. Yuri can see the menacing figure of the Maoh from an outside perspective. He sees the bluish-light change to a reddish-color as his hand makes contact with the soft and perfect pale skin.

Wolfram hears the swoosh of Yuri's hand as it impacts his left cheek. He turns his right cheek as a whisper escapes his lips, "Yuri…"

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of _Kyo Kara Maoh! _That totally and unashamedly appears on this fan fiction. They are the product of Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto's wonderful imagination and art. However, the plot is totally my selfish desire to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, in their creative work.

**Author's Notes: **The story is inspired on the legend of Helen of Sparta/Troy. I like to thank anonymous void for helping me beta this chapter. However, any more grammar mistakes are entirely mine since I did shift around some stuff. Arigato, **anonymous void**.


	5. The Seige Part II

**Yuri's eighteenth birthday celebration…**

The buzzing of the crowd died in an instant as the echo of the solid sound made by the slap filled the room. Wolfram's eyes become teary as he instinctively nurses his tender cheek. Nicholas automatically places his body in front of Wolfram protectively as he demands, "What is the meaning of this?"

Before anyone else utters a word or move, Saragueli finds himself standing next to Nicholas and, with a grin, snakes his arms around Nicholas' right arm who unconsciously frets with his sword, and looking Nicholas on the face, speaks, "I'm afraid my dear Nicholas that our beloved Yuri has just proposed to Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld." Then turning to face Yuri, Saragueli continues, "Furthermore, Lord Von Bielefeld has just accepted the proposal." Then with a small bow and without letting go of Nicholas' right arm, he adds, "My more sincere congratulations, Yuri."

At this instant, every member of the Ten Noble houses from Shin Makoku raises his or her glasses in a congratulatory gesture as they say in unison, "Congratulations, Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld, you make us proud. May you and the Maoh find everlasting happiness in this happy occasion."

Nicholas disentangle himself from Saragueli's hold and turns to face Wolfram whom has not move a muscle and keeps staring at Yuri in astonishment. "Wolfram! Is this true?" Nicholas asks as he struggles to keep an even voice. He holds his sword in a tight grip and his jaw tightens to the point where his teeth feel like they are about to shatter.

Wolfram slowly drops his hand from his cheek and walks to stand next to Yuri as he turns to face Nicholas. "Yes, Nicholas, Saragueli has spoken the truth. I have accepted Yuri's proposal according to our ancient traditions," Wolfram finishes as he fully faces Nicholas, standing next to Yuri.

Nicholas walks stopping a few inches in front of Yuri and Wolfram as he says through his teeth, "Why?" Nicholas snaps the security latch from the scabbard while he continues, "I made clear my intentions to you this afternoon. You knew I wanted to ask for Wolfram's hand in marriage to seal our friendship." Berias and Conrad each get closer to Nicholas and Yuri respectively while Saragueli tries to stir Nicholas away from the dangerous situation.

"I have nothing to explain." Yuri says as he grabs Wolfram and pulls him behind his own body. Once Wolfram is standing behind him, Yuri continues, "Wolfram belongs to me and no one else. Besides, he is not a tool to be use as a political pawn. If you truly wish to establish a peaceful relationship between Shin Makoku and Big Cimaron, we don't need the ties of marriage to seal our commitment."

"Is that your final answer?" Nicholas spat as he expertly scans the area for a quick and safe exit.

Without letting go of Wolfram's hand, Yuri moves away to open up a safe and direct route towards the exit doors as he responds, "I'm sorry that you feel that way but Wolfram is mine and he is not something I will negotiate about. You're free to go in peace. Conrad will escort you to your ship."

Nicholas was tempted to grab Wolfram away from Yuri and run for the exit, but he was a military man after all. As a strategist that was not the best thing to do now. So, he calmly allowed Saragueli to hang from his right arm to cover the fact that his sword was about one third unsheathed. As he regains his composure holding Saragueli in his arms, Nicholas whispers while a fake smile forms in his face, "Very well Yuri, you win for now but this is far from over. I will have Wolfram." Then in a stately and louder voice he states, "Congratulations! Now if you excuse us, we need to leave before we lose the tide."

Saragueli continues with his friendly smile and bows courteous to Yuri as he waves his goodbyes. Then he slowly removes his glasses to look Wolfram straight on the eyes as he says, "Congratulations, Lord Von Bielefeld, I'm sure we will see each other very soon." Turning his attention to Berias, Saragueli orders, "Berias let us follow Lord Weller before the winds change on us." At this time Saragueli had placed his glasses on again and the bluish flare from the iris of his eyes disappeared without anyone noticing anything out of the ordinary.

No one except for Yuri's and Nicholas' entourage realize the dangerous situation that was successfully defuse. Nicholas and Saragueli left the celebrations like any normal guest that had to abandon a festivity to be able to return home with good tides. Everyone else stayed behind, surrounding the Maoh and Wolfram to express their happiness and congratulations to the once again betrothed Shin Makoku's favorite royal couple King Yuri and Lord Von Bielefeld.

After that uncomfortable moment between Nicholas and the Maoh, Wolfram had not been able to cross words with Yuri or anyone else. He had been practically buried under the effusive bodies of all the nobles from Shin Makoku and Yuri as well had been taken away by another mob of excited guests. Gwendal on the other hand had gone to get together with Günter and Yozak as they waited for Conrad to report on the peaceful parting of King Nicholas and King Saragueli from Shin Makoku's waters.

**Midnight hour—The Maoh's office**

The door to the office flies open as Yuri exclaims, "Finally! I thought I would never be able to get rid of Bob and my family, 'especially Shori! The last thing I need is Shori nosing around and getting involved in my business." He goes and eases into the chair behind his desk while Gwendal, Gunter, and Yozak turn away from the maps that are spread on the table at the center of the room.

"I take it all the guest are gone for now," Gwendal states as he approaches Yuri.

Yuri on the other hand swirls his chair around to face Yozak who still is standing next to Gunter at the map table as he asks, "Where is Wolfram?"

"Kakka is with his highness, the Great Sage, at the moment conferring with the Great One at the Temple, Heika." Yozak then goes back to point something on the map to Gunter.

Yuri sighs as the images of his impromptus proposal to Wolfram fill his mind. He closes his eyes to relive the moments and to think about what will happen next. Yuri now realizes what everyone else has known since the very beginning. He has been able to see that his unconscious mind, awakened by the Maoh's powers, has done what he himself has been too afraid to do in the first place. He and the Maoh are the same person. His soul carries the experiences of all the Maoh's before him, even Julia's, but in the end Yuri Shibuya is the ultimate holder of that soul, his soul and the powers that come with those experiences. Yuri Shibuya was the one who fall in love with Wolfram in the first place. Yuri Shibuya is the one who decided not to follow his heart and to listen to his mind and prejudices. Yuri Shibuya will be the one to fix this mess. The Maoh is nothing else but his subconscious telling him what an idiot he is. While the Maoh was the one who actually proposed to Wolfram, this time it was not an accident. It was not a cultural misunderstanding. It was nothing else but his heart's desire to not lose the most precious and important person in his life, Wolfram.

After a few seconds of observing Yuri, Gwendal speaks, "What are you going to do now?"

Yuri's eyes fly open as he strokes the bridge of his nose, "Do you think there is the possibility of war?" he asks Gwendal, hoping against hope that this would just blow over and Nicholas' last words were just his wounded pride and nothing else.

"King Nicholas is a man of his word. He will declare war on Shin Makoku unless you agree and allow the marriage alliance between Big Cimaron and Shin Makoku," Gwendal states without any emotion, keeping his eyes trained on the young Maoh.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. I will not give Wolfram up. Not now! Not ever! Why do you think I proposed in such a public manner?" Yuri gets up from his chair and moves away towards the window that offers the view of Covenant's castle front entrance, the town down below and the forest on the horizon. A full moon illuminates the clear sky full of glistering stars.

"I think you did it because you don't think at all. You just rush into everything without stopping to think the consequences of your actions. You allow your emotions to cloud your mind and don't think beyond what your heart wishes for," Gwendal says while his hands closed in a tight fist and his lips tremble. On one hand he understands Yuri's love for his little brother, Wolfram, and he is happy for them. However, on the other hand he needs to think about and protect Shin Makoku. And now, because Yuri has made some stupid decisions, Shin Makoku is being threatened with the phantoms of war. Gwendal is not afraid of war. He use to look forward to fighting those damn humans but ever since Yuri came to this world and did everything in his power to avoid war, he had learned to love and appreciate the thought of avoiding war at all costs even, if it meant sacrificing one or two persons for the benefit of many.

Yuri sees the figures of Murata and Wolfram enter the palace grounds as they both dismount in front of the Castle's entrance stairs. He feels now more at ease that he sees Wolfram is safe inside the palace walls. "Wolfram and Murata have arrived. Any word on Conrad, yet?" He asks as he turns and walks back to the desk while Gwendal remains standing in front of it. Yozak, on the other hand, moves to stand next to Gwendal as he whispers into his ears. Gunter is putting away the maps while he brings some other documents onto the table.

Gwendal finishing talking to Yozak, who bows and prepares to leave, faces Yuri while saying, "No, Yozak is going to find out why is he taking this long to return and make some arrangements of our own. We need to be prepared in case Nicholas decides to make a move right now."

"What kind of move?" Yuri asks observing Gwendal very carefully. He needs to listen to Gwendal and everyone's opinion right now, needs to think carefully what to do next. He does not want to engage in a full scale war.

"I don't know. All I know is what I saw tonight at the banquet. Nicholas is a man in love, but he is also a brilliant military strategist. And we cannot forget who is on his side, Saragueli, who is a very conniving person who happens to possess extraordinary powers," Gwendal finishes as he turns to see who is coming inside the office.

"I don't understand Gwendal. If I remember well, Sara will turn on Nicholas just like he did on King Landhill. Sara only looks after himself," he finishes hitting the desk with closed fists. He knew that he did not need to worry about Sara or any of the lesser human countries; most have signed alliance treaties with him so the only one who poses a threat in Yuri's eyes is Big Cimaron.

Murata and Wolfram had entered the office by now and both stood silently in front of Gwendal and Yuri. Gwendal facing Yuri raises his hands and hits the desk with closed fists while answering back, "For how long are you going to continue being so naïve? Didn't you see it with your own eyes? Saragueli will protect Nicholas!"

"Why would he?" Yuri does not understand Gwendal's reasoning.

"I don't know why. All I know is that it was thanks to Saragueli's quick thinking that any confrontation between you and Nicholas was avoided." Then moving away from the desk to go and join Gunter at the map table, Gwendal continues saying, "I also know how Saragueli has behaved in the past and this reaction is not consistent with his past behavior. You are right, Saragueli usually only looks after himself and he doesn't think much of the people he needs to use to get what he wants but tonight he protected Nicholas rather than looking only after himself."

Once Gwendal reached the map table, he turns to face Yuri as he picks one of the documents on the table. He states, "It was to his advantage that Nicholas openly attacked you. If he had done so, we would have been within our rights to kill him. Saragueli would then be crown king of both countries. There is no one else there to oppose Saragueli anymore and the ground work to unite both countries as one is already been layout by Nicholas." Gwendal flaps some documents in the air then throwing them back onto the table he continues, "However, Saragueli throws himself between you and Nicholas. Furthermore, his actions stopped Nicholas from slaying you right there. Berias was already in position to block Conrad from protecting you, and Gunter and Wolfram would not have been able to defend you since Saragueli, Berias, and Nicholas were wearing Houseki stones. Do you understand how much danger you were in?"

Yuri's eyes bulge as he is thrown back. He could not understand what Gwendal was talking about. He takes a breath before asking, "What do you mean, Houseki stones? I didn't sense them and I didn't see Wolfram in any kind of pain, or Gunter for that matter. I thought Houseki stones caused demons to suffer excruciating pain."

"They were not activated, you idiot! Why do I bother with you? You still act as childish as ever." Gwendal closes his eyes, frowning as he goes through his usual hand signaling. Then, a smile forms on his stress faces as he remembers that Lord Weller is not in the room to understand his frustration and instructions.

"Gwendal, please don't speak to Yuri like that. It is not his fault that he is a wimp and he still does not know everything about our great kingdom and its threats." Wolfram steps in protecting Yuri with his body.

Gwendal's eyes open as he asks, "What did the Great One say, your highness?"

Murata pushes his glasses up his nose then taking a deep breath he starts, "Shinou confirms what we already suspected. King Nicholas is no novice. What's worse, he and Saragueli are not mere humans. It appears they both come from the Holy Kingdom."

"That explains Saragueli moves and strange powers," Gwendal utters. Then as he strokes his chin, he asks, "Your highness, does Nicholas possess the same esoteric skills as Saragueli?"

Murata stands next to Yuri who has turned and seems to be lost in the view outside the palace as he responds, "Shinou could not tell. However, all the human kingdoms are united behind Nicholas, even the ones who have pledge friendship to Yuri. It seems that Nicholas possesses a charisma capable to sway the most stubborn person. While his military power still is in a precarious shape since Landhill launched his attack on Shin Makoku, he has managed to protect the human borders with a fence made of Houseki. It seems to be a project that will cover all of the human territories eventually but as of right now only the most strategic military points have been reinforced and are in operation."

"I see!" Gwendal moves back to talk to Gunter who all this time has been writing and shifting territories on the Shin Makoku's map.

Murata on the other hand stands behind Yuri. He places a hand on Yuri's wide shoulder as he asks, "What are you thinking, Shibuya?"

Wolfram looks from one side to the other, unable to decide to whom give aid first. As a military man, he must go and stand next to Gwendal and Gunter to be ready to deploy and protect Shin Makoku from any threats, but, as the Maoh's betrothed, he needs to go and stand behind Yuri. His mind still swirled with mixed emotions; on one hand he is thrilled that Yuri proposed, however, he never thought that Yuri's rash decision would bring so much turmoil to Shin Makoku.

"I don't want to go to war, Murata." Yuri turns slowly to face his best friend, and he catches a glimpse of the distraught Wolfram.

Murata smiles as he says, "I know." And he hugs his friend. Murata is assessing the best way to break the news to Yuri since he knows it is not an option in Yuri's mind.

Yuri returns the hug as his sight gets lost in the beautiful man in front of him. Wolfram's glistering emeralds seem to be telling Yuri what an idiot he was for letting Wolfram go in the first place. All the pain and suffering that they are facing now could have been avoided if he had only listened to his heart in the first place.

Wolfram makes a decision and turns away from Yuri to go and join Gwendal and Gunter. The Great Sage is with Yuri so he would do best to do his duty to his country. He was a servant of the Maoh first and a fiancé second.

"Wolfram!" Yuri calls after him before he could join with the others.

Wolfram stops in his tracks and turns to look at Yuri who has let go of Murata and is on his way to catch up to Wolfram.

"Yes!" he answers a little surprise as he feels Yuri pulling him into his arms. Yuri grabs Wolfram and holds him tight, burying his face into Wolfram's silky blond hair.

Yuri whispers into Wolfram's ears, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much I…"

"Yuri, don't be a wimp!" Wolfram stops Yuri as he yanks himself away. It was too much for him. If he allowed Yuri to utter the words he thinks he is about to say, Wolfram knows that he would lose all his resolved and turn into a wimp himself. He needs to be strong for Yuri. He needs to stay strong for the fate of Shin Makoku. The Great One had been very clear about that. There was no other way to save his beloved country, no other way to protect Yuri's dreams of everlasting peace.

"Wolfram!" Yuri exhales, feeling hurt by Wolfram's apparent rejection. It had not been easy for Yuri to come to this conclusion, to accept his feelings for Wolfram to himself. It was even harder to voice them, so he was taken aback by Wolfram's unexpected reaction.

Murata moves fast and grabs Yuri by the shoulder as he says, "Shibuya, we need to talk."

"What is it Murata?" Yuri asks, confused. He had the strangest feeling taking residence in the pit of his stomach.

"You must give up on Wolfram." There was no way around it; Murata thinks it better to use the direct approach. Shinou was very clear in the matter if they wanted to avoid war and an unnecessary devastation of Shin Makoku, the Maoh must give up on the object of his affection.

Everyone turns to face the Great Sage. Murata has spoken with authority. He had used the voice of the Great Sage, a voice that he had not used in ages and for a split second Ken Murata had stopped looking like an eighteen years old Japanese young man, and resemble the Daikenja, long black hair, deep black eyes, slim and tall.

"Murata!" Yuri whispers as he adjusts his eyes, the flashed image gone.

Murata is aware of the sudden change; however, he copes and, adjusting his glasses once more, moves to stand farther away from the group. He needs to regain his composure since this is not time to lose his cool. "As I was saying, you must give up on Wolfram. If Nicholas asks you once more to rethink your position, you must accept his proposal and let him marry Wolfram."

"Who are you? You certainly are not my friend." Yuri states as he takes hold of Wolfram and possessively snakes his arms around Wolfram's waist while he rest his chin on Wolfram's shoulders. Yuri relishes Wolfram's silky hair against his cheeks as he stands behind Wolfram who is standing next to Gwendal on the side of the map table facing the Great Sage.

Smirking, Murata continues, "I am the Daikenja first and foremost. I dedicated my life to serve Shinou. Now, I'm your friend and because I'm your friend, I know what's best for you and Shin Makoku."

Yuri tightens his hold on Wolfram, who looks as if he is about to pass out from lack of air. "I'm Yuri Shibuya and I think I know what's best for me." Then he lets go of Wolfram, moving him behind his body. Wolfram rests his hands on the map table trying to suck the air out of the room, his face having turned tomato-red. Meanwhile, Yuri looks straight at Murata as he speaks, "Concerning Shin Makoku, I'm sure we can find a solution. Now we all are jumping to conclusions. We don't know if Nicholas is going to strike and declare war. However, one thing is for sure, I'm not giving up on Wolfram. I said it to Nicholas and I'm saying it to you again, Wolfram is something that I will not negotiate about."

"Yuri…you don't…understand. The Great One…has foreseen…" Wolfram speaks between gasps. Too many things are hitting him at once, Yuri's possessiveness, his own torn feelings, the Great One's warnings, and the Great Sage's actions.

Yuri turns to face Wolfram who finally has regained his composure. "Wolfram, do you love me?" Yuri asks. He needs to make sure Wolfram does love him; otherwise, there is no point for this discussion.

"Of course!" Wolfram says defensively. How does Yuri dare to doubt his feelings?

"Then there is nothing else to discuss. I'm not giving you up to Nicholas or anyone else. No matter what the Great One says or has foreseen. We make our own futures. I have foiled the Great One's foreseen future and plans in the past. And I believe I can do it again as long as you love me Wolfram."

"Yuri!" Wolfram's lips tremble as he breathes Yuri's name.

Yuri stands in front of Wolfram and he takes Wolfram's hands into his own as he touches Wolfram's forehead with his own, their noses aligned perfectly. Yuri continues, "I have made too many mistakes and I don't want to lose you Wolfram. You need to understand that I need you by my side and long as you stand next to me, I can do anything. It was because of you that I was able to defeat the Great One in the first place. It was the thought of you that gave me the courage to return to Shin Makoku after I found out about Saragueli's betrayal. It's the knowledge that you love me still that will give me the strength to face anything that comes our way."

Wolfram's face once again is fluster. He feels the hotness creeping up his cheeks as he whispers, "Yuri!"

"Is that your decision Shibuya?" Murata adjusts his glasses again before heading towards the map table to speak with Gwendal and Gunter who seem to be speechless.

Yuri straightens up without letting go of Wolfram's hands and follows Murata with his eyes as he responds, "Yes, that's what I have decide."

"Very well!" Murata says as Yozak opens the door to the office.

"What news?" Gwendal seems to have found his voice again.

"Heika, King Nicholas has requested to speak to you once more before he gets ready to leave our coasts," Yozak informs as he hands Yuri a sealed document.

Yuri grabs the document and breaks the seal while Gwendal questions Yozak, "Where is Conrad?"

"The captain is with the Kings. He is making sure they don't do anything that could harm his majesty." Yozak eyes Yuri then Wolfram who cannot seem to regain his composure. He had never expected Yuri to say such things to him.

**Big Cimarron's Royal Ship—Few hours later…**

The crashing sound of King Nicholas' fist hitting the table echoes through the ship as his commanding voice rises in pitch, "Be reasonable, Yuri!"

"I'm being reasonable Nicholas. Wolfram is not up for negotiation at all. I told you and I will keep repeating the same thing over and over until you understand. Wolfram is mine and no one else will ever take him away from me." Yuri says, relaxed with the knowledge that Wolfram is at Covenant Castle and protected by Gunter and Gwendal.

"I'm getting a headache with all this shouting." Saragueli stands up from where he sat moments ago and signals Berias to follow him as he continues, "If you two don't mind, I need to go and rest at my cabin. When you're ready to leave Nicholas, please let me know."

Yuri sees Saragueli leave the room followed by Berias. Conrad stands at ease close to Yuri while the royal escort stands guard outside the door and several cavalry squadrons are deployed along the shore, keeping an eye on Big Cimarron's ships. They are instructed to monitor all the movement going in and out of the ships and treat everything as a possible hostile attack.

"I love Wolfram. You don't." Nicholas states as a matter of fact while he paces furiously around the confine space of the ship's central room.

"What do you know about me and Wolfram? So don't say I don't love him as if you knew anything about him and me." Yuri follows Nicholas caged movements.

"I know that the only reason you proposed to Wolfram was because I told you that I intend to win his heart and ask for his hand in marriage." He abruptly swirls and stands dangerously closed to Yuri. Conrad dash to stand between Nicholas and Yuri; however, Nicholas whirls around once more as he continues speaking, "I told you about my plans because I want to be straight forward to you. I like you Yuri and I think that we can accomplish great things together."

At this Yuri stands up and spats, "You want to be straight forward to me. Is that why you are carrying Houseki stones while conducting business with the demon tribe?" Then with a dry laugh, Yuri continues, "Or is it because you like me that you were ready to slay me a few hours ago?" Yuri now paces the room with short strides as he speaks, "Let's not forget the Houseki fence you are erecting along the human and Shin Makoku border."

Nicholas stands still as he observes Yuri then a smirk forms in his face as he answers back, "I'm not a naïve trusting idiot Yuri! I carry Houseki stones for my own protection. I am coming to a potential hostile territory. I am a human among the demon tribe; above all I'm a King and my kingdom has not had any peaceful relationships with Shin Makoku in the past. So, of course I'm going to protect myself before I come here. My leap of faith lays on the fact that they are not activated. However, I will activate them if I feel I'm in danger."

Yuri turns to look at Conrad who stands passively with eyes trained on Nicholas movements and actions.

"About me trying to slay you, you have to understand I was angry. I love Wolfram and because I love him, I'm courting him slowly. I want him to fall in love with me too before I confess my feelings to him. I don't want to force him into a situation he would not like. So of course I was ready to strike you when you pull that stunt out of nowhere. Although, as you remember, good judgment prevailed and nothing happened."

"What about the fences?" Yuri asks while taking a sit again.

Nicholas had stopped pacing and now stands still, looking Yuri up and down as he answers, "What kind of king do you think I am? I have to think of the security of my people at all times. Our kingdoms have been hostile to each other since the beginning of time if you will. However, I'm trying to establish peaceful relationships, but that doesn't mean I'm going to neglect my duties and not make sure my people are as safe as possible."

Both monarchs remain silent for awhile each reflecting on the situation. Finally, Yuri speaks, "If you are sincere and you truly love Wolfram as you claim, you should stop this nonsense. Wolfram doesn't love you. He loves me and despite what you think, he is the most precious person to me."

Nicholas grabs a chair and he seats as he says, "Perhaps! Or perhaps no, Wolfram maybe is infatuated with you as the demon king. What have you done to gain Wolfram's love? Have you taken any interest in what Wolfram likes, loves? Do you know about Wolfram's own dreams and desires?"

"No, I was too busy trying to cope with being the demon king. I'm a human being from Earth. I never heard of the demon tribe before, so of course, I had not time to court him or find out about his likes or dislikes. Furthermore, I was too busy in denial of my own feelings, to take time to court him properly. However, my heart chose him and he chose me, not the Maoh but Yuri Shibuya, the earthling wimp. He admires you as a potential great king, but he loves me as I am." Yuri stands up and looks down at the silent Nicholas. They both are too busy glaring at each other and assessing each other as enemies when the door to the cabin is open again.

"Nicholas, I think it's time you give up. I want to go home now." Saragueli's commanding voice is heard.

Nicholas stops his glaring contest and turns to look Saragueli straight on the face. After a short pause, he turns to look Yuri once more as he adds, "Don't think that this is over. While I don't want to go into a full scale war, I won't give up on Wolfram." He stands from where he was seated as he starts to give out orders to take up sail.

Yuri follows him outside the cabin and as his royal escort readies to leave the ship he adds, "I don't want to go to war either but I will not hand over what belongs to me."

"So be it!" Nicholas spats as he follows Saragueli and Yuri abandons the ship.

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of _Kyo Kara Maoh! _That totally and unashamedly appears on this fan fiction. They are the product of Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto's wonderful imagination and art. However, the plot is totally my selfish desire to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, in their creative work.

**Author's Notes: **The story is inspired on the legend of Helen of Sparta/Troy. I like to thank anonymous void for helping me beta this chapter. However, any more grammar mistakes are entirely mine since I did shift around some stuff. Arigato, **anonymous void**.


	6. The Power of Love Part IA

**University of Tokyo, Japan—Few months later…**

"'Was this the face that launched a thousand ships and burnt the topless towers of Ilium? Sweet Helen, make me immortal with a kiss. Her lips suck forth my soul; see where it flies! Come, Helen, come, give me my soul again. Here will I dwell, for Heaven is in these lips, and all is dross that is not Helena.' I want you to think what Doctor Faustus means as he recites these verses." The tall and skinny person dress with a washout brown jacket and rim glasses and some worn out jeans says while he holds captivated about fifty persons of mixed gender, ages, and background with his melodious voice.

He walks towards the rows of seats where expectant students follow his every word and movement while he reads from the loose leaves, and falling apart yellowish book. The book that he has read thousands of times by now and covered with notes all over the place, "I will be Paris, and for love of thee, instead of Troy, shalt Wertenberg be sacked: and I will combat with weak Menelaus, and wear thy colours on my plumed crest: Yea, I will wound Achilles in the heel, and then return to Helen for a kiss. Oh, thou art fairer than the evening air clad in the beauty of a thousand stars; brighter are thou than flaming Jupiter when he appeared to hapless Semele: lovelier than the monarch of the sky in wanton Arethusa's azur'd arms; and none but thou shalt be my paramour!"

The snap of a closing book breaks the spell in which almost everyone have fallen as the melodious voice turns into an irritated question, "Mr. Shibuya, tell me what do you think?"

Yuri Shibuya looks straight at the irritated professor before he founds his voice to answer back, "I think that love is an over rated word that only brings misery… I think that war is terrible and we should do everything in our power to stop it."

Yuri stands up from his seat and as his voice rises in pitch, his eyes become teary and his hands closed forming fists, "I think that Faustus is an idiot for selling his soul to the devil for something as trivial as the pursued of knowledge and then losing his life when he falls in love with Helen."

Yuri closes his eyes as he tries to control his raging emotions. The bluish light that emanates from his body fluctuates between blue and red as he keeps his Maoh's powers in check. With a trembling voice, he hisses, "I think that Menelaus… he was an idiot for pursuing such a fickle woman... Paris… too much of a wimp for giving into her evil charms… and the destruction of two great nations... Ten years of misery and death… it's too high a price to pay for a woman that is not worth it." Yuri let his fists hit the table in front of him then he picks up his belongings as he takes off running away. The pain inside his heart is unbearable and he cannot longer stay calm. So he must leave for fear to destroy innocents' lives at this point.

The professor is taken aback by the force of Yuri's stomp and the venom in his voice. He managed to mutter as the strong wind almost knocks him down while Yuri dashes away, "Mr. Shibuya!"

Yuri continues his mad run until he finally reaches the baseball field near his house. At this time of the day, the park is deserted. So, Yuri feels is safe to let his emotions lose. He is secure in the knowledge that the flowing river will absorb the shock of his anger. The darkening of the sky and the thunderous lightening concentrate on this desolated area while the chopping waters of the river hit the riverbank with force. The rain finally stops. Yuri is in his knees, hands palm down resting on the muddy soil.

Shori stands still a few paces away from his little brother when he finally speaks, "Feeling better, little brother!"

"Fuck off, Shori! I'm not in the mood." Yuri's long hair almost touches the earth. He wears black jeans and his favorite baseball t-shirt, the tennis are all covered in mud and his school backpack abandoned a few feet away.

"Yeah! Lately, you are not in the mood for anything." Shori walks towards Yuri while he continues, "Why are you here Yuri?"

The question is asked with a calmly and patiently voice. Bob has talked with him and has advised him to give Yuri time and space to breathe. Bob shared that there were strange events taking place in Shin Makoku and no one knew what will become of Shin Makoku and Earth; however, Bob assured him that once Yuri was willing to talk; they all could figure out something. Bob forbids Shori to pressure Yuri into talking. So once Yuri arrives at Earth, everyone walks on eggshells for Yuri. No one asks any questions and everything seems to be back to normal. Yuri goes back to the University and Shori only observes from afar his little brother falling into pieces and Yuri's best friend Ken Murata is nowhere to be found. However, Shori would be damn if he would allow any harm to come to Earth. He loves Yuri above everything, but he is also responsible for the well being of the demon tribe here in Earth and all humans. In Shori's eyes Yuri is becoming unstable as time passes and his powers are threatening the stability of the elements on Earth.

"Just, leave me alone Shori… I … just leave me alone!" Yuri's voice softness, it is not Shori's fault this time. He only wants to help him, but no one can help him get out of this mess.

Yuri whispers, "Wolfram! Why… why did you betray me?"

Shori places his strong hand firmly on Yuri's shoulder and forces him to stand up as he says, "Sometimes things look better when you talk to someone else! I know you don't like me butting in into your business Yuri, but this cannot continue. It is my business to protect you as my little brother and it is also my business to protect Earth, after all I'm the Maoh here!"

Yuri dust himself as he straightens and answers back, "You cannot protect me this time, Shori. It has nothing to do with you."

Shori sighs as he adds, "Very well little brother! However, it is my duty to protect the demon tribe here on Earth and all humans so please restrain yourself from using your powers. They seem to be becoming increasingly unstable and they are affecting the elements here on Earth."

Shori could see the distress in Yuri's eyes and he could not help it but to understand what Bob meant when he said, "When Yuri's is willing to talk; we all can find a solution in the meanwhile we must be strong and give him time."

Disheveling Yuri's hair, Shori smiles pulling him into a bear hug as he says into Yuri's ear, "Besides, whatever it is, I bet you once you voice it out… it would become insignificant or you will find the solution easier... I can be a good listener… if you let me!"Shori now looks into Yuri's teary eyes while saying, "I promised not to utter a word."

Yuri yanks away from Shori they both are the same height so bear hugs are not very cute anymore in his eyes. "Shori!" Yuri turns around and begins to walk away to go and pick- up his backpack he is ready to go home.

"Last call for Doctor Shori's eager ears! I can assure you once you tell me what's going on you will feel better and while I will restrain from putting in my two cents, I am sure you will be able to figure out the answer you're looking for." Shori tells Yuri while he holds his arms open towards Yuri.

Yuri faces his brother and as he picks-up his backpack he decides to let it be and he too drops to the ground. Yuri lays on the ground looking up at a beautiful and blue-clear sky not a single cloud. Shori joins him and he too lays on the ground looking up at the sky. Both brothers enjoy the silent moments that follow as the sunrays dry the ground that was soaking wet awhile ago.

"Shori, what do you think of Helen of Troy?"

"Helen, who?"

"Never mind!"

"Can't take a joke, little brother?" Shori pokes Yuri on the side of his ribs as he continues, "We all have different opinions while some may view her as the victim, others think of her as the witch of the story, the evil one who brought so much pain to her people and beloved. But what I think is…" Shori pauses for awhile and Yuri stands in one elbow looking at him expectant, "Well… what you think Shori?"

Shori sits down and picks up a couple of pebbles and throws them into the river as he sighs, "We're not talking about the Greek tragedy here, are we Yuri?"

Yuri too sits down and also picks-up some pebbles and does the same, "Just give me an answer Shori!"

"Well, little brother what I think is not important. I don't even remember the story well anymore. It was so long ago when I read that Greek tragedy; however, in my opinion you should do as any intelligent, smart-thinking, person would do draw your pros and cons table and then throw it away and follow your heart… You always follow your heart. That's why your powers are in such a mess because you have conflicting emotions. I need the pros and cons table. It works for me because I'm not too emotional. Bob and I are the same we can rationalize and calmly analyze any situation; however, you are not like me or Bob. You are too emotional; you allow your emotions to cloud your judgment… I'm not saying that you're wrong. I am just saying that we have different approaches to life."

"That's great! Thanks a lot Shori! You've been a great help." Yuri drops to the ground again closing his eyes.

Shori looks at his little brother then with smile he continues, "Since when are you such a smart-mouth, Yuri."

"Just forget it okay! I did not say anything. Now leave me alone, I'll be home in a little while I need to think." Yuri snaps impatiently this Shori-sensei type was getting in his nerves.

"Yuri all I can tell you is if you are not honest with yourself you cannot be able to figure out what you want from life. You have to be honest."

Yuri's eyes fly open as he snaps, "Honest! I was honest and what I got for my honesty? He betrayed me after I gave him my heart and soul." Yuri now is standing up and pacing as the waters begin to chop again.

"Mmm! I see, so that's why you're like this." Shori follows his little brother's impatient mood as he begins to understand the gravity of the situation.

"You know Yuri, I'm not sure what's happening but I can conclude that it has something to do with Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld, and that horrible proposal."

Yuri stops abruptly and turns to glare fire balls at Shori who cannot help it but to burst into an uncontrollable laugh. "So the hussy-blond turned my little brother down."

The clear-blue sky turns pitch black in an instant the thunderous lightening begins within seconds as the Maoh's commanding voice is heard, "Lord Von Bielefeld did not turn me down. He accepted my proposal; however, he betrayed me… because the Great One… Shinou told him to marry King Nicholas from Big Cimaron in order to avoid war between our two nations."

Yuri's erratic pacing keeps in tune with the raging storm, "I told him I'll find a solution, but he went ahead and obey the Great One… instead of believing in me."

Shori's laugh is wiped out in an instant as he sees the threatening figure of the Maoh. "Yuri calm down. It was just a bad joke. Think where we are." Shori continues with his efforts to calm down his little brother. It could be easy for him to bring Yuri to his senses all he has to do is to scowl him like the child he is, but the last thing he wants is to escalate things. If he turns into the Earth Maoh too, he could defeat Yuri easily. He is more experienced, he controls all his powers by now, and he is the Earth Maoh! So the elements will obey him first and Yuri second. But, there is no need to get things to that level.

Finally, Yuri begins to calm down and the lightning and thunder stops leaving a light rain. After a few more minutes, Yuri drops to the ground exhausted. He is emotionally drain, and in a deep despair. Shori catches Yuri in his arms and he seats down while Yuri falls asleep. Yuri has not had a good night sleep since the day he returned to Covenant Castle from his unsuccessful peace-seeking talk with Nicholas.

As Yuri falls into the void, he can hear Wolfram calling him, "I'm waiting for you wimp!... Hurry up wimp, I don't have that much time!... Wimp, how much longer do I have to wait?" Yuri feels the spiral dragging him into the bottomless pit and Wolfram's voice becomes fainter as he sinks deeper into the darkness. Yuri feels he had reached the bottom of the pitch black hole and he rests in a soft-warm, and comfortable surface.

Wolfram whispering voice reaches his ears once more, "Wimp.." and it dies out. Yuri gets up as he tries adjusting his eyesight to the darkness, "Stop, calling me a wimp, Wolfram." He waits for a few seconds for Wolfram's response but there is nothing but silence. Yuri has his eyes open but he cannot see anything. It is dark all around. He can feel the open space and the warm and comfortable surface where he rests but only silence surrounds him. He now calls out, "Where are you Wolfram? …Why did you leave me? …Why couldn't you believe in me?" He waits again to hear Wolfram's voice but nothing except the warm caressing breeze touching his face and the soft comfortable surface that supports him.

"Wolfram!" Yuri whispers while Shori caresses his face like he use to do when he was a baby.

"Rest my little brother, I will protect you. Once you replenish your strength again then we can look for your missing fiancé. I'm sure he has not betrayed you. I don't think he has it in him to betray you. He loves you too much to do something like that." Shori embraces Yuri as he keeps holding him like a mother holds her baby protectively.

Yuri sits in a fetal position while he keeps calling for Wolfram and the comfortable darkness surrounds him. Finally sleep creeps into Yuri who continues holding his fetal position and images of a dying Wolfram flood his mind. Wolfram lays on Yuri's arms with a hole in his chest someone has reap Wolfram's heart out while Yuri is bathed in a river of blood. Then Yuri sees Wolfram standing at the other side of a river in a field of red roses as Nicholas rides in a white horse ready to grab him and take off into the darkening horizon. Yuri is powerless to stop Nicholas and Wolfram looks at him with pleading eyes as they are lost in the approaching storm. The scenery changes once more and Yuri sees Wolfram inside a prison cell rotting away surround it by Houseki stones. Wolfram is in an excruciating pain unable to move or speak again.

"Wolfram!" Yuri's eyes fly open as he abruptly stands up almost losing his balanced. Shori catches Yuri before he falls into the ground as he says, "Easy, Yuri! What's wrong? You need to rest."

"Wolfram! Something is terribly wrong with Wolfram." Yuri says trying to gain his balanced and snap out of his dizziness.

"We will see to that but first you need to rest Yuri." Shori forces Yuri to lay once again on the ground. It is already night time and they still out on the baseball field. The night sky is clear of any clouds and the stars glimmer like thousands of diamonds out in display on top of a black velvety blanket.

"You don't understand Shori, Wolfram is in pain." Yuri tries to get up again but this time it seems he is restrained by some powerful force.

"I do understand Yuri. However, you need to rest first and regain all your strength. You are in no condition to try to go and rescue Wolfram from whatever place he is held against his will." Shori pushes his glasses up his nose as he sighs. He has seen everything that Yuri has seen while Shori put him to sleep.

"You! Let me lose, remove whatever you're using to keep me restrain now, Shori." Yuri demands. He knows that Shori means well but right now Wolfram needs him and he has to go and find him.

"No, I'm sorry to do this to you Yuri, but believe me is for your own good." Shori stands up as he makes sure his magic ropes are loose enough to not hurt Yuri but strong enough to keep him restrain and from using his Maoh's powers.

Yuri tries to summon his powers but he fails. He is frustrated moving around trying to lose the restrains. He doesn't know how to control his powers yet. They have been more readily available for him lately, but he sadly realizes that it is because of all the emotional turmoil brewing inside him. First trying to fight his feelings for Wolfram and now trying to deal with his emotions.

"Stop it, Yuri! You can hurt yourself. I will remove the restrains until you are fully recovered, and I'm sure you are calm enough to think rationally. I told you before, I'm here to protect you, but I have to protect Earth too."

Shori's words hit a nerve inside Yuri's chaotic brain and tears begin to fall down his cheeks. Shori is right he is in this mess because he never thinks things through rationally. He allows his emotions to cloud his judgments. Even when he thought, he has been rationally, he only acted out his own emotions. He rejected his feelings for Wolfram only because he was afraid of them not really out of a rational behavior. He thought for awhile he had allowed his mind and rational thoughts to reject his heart desire when in reality he allowed his fears and prejudices to cloud his good judgment.

"I'm sorry Shori! I want to go home. I'm hungry and I don't want to fight with you anymore big brother…" Yuri pauses as he calms himself and with a sigh adds, "I trust you onii-chan. I will listen to you for now."

"Yuri!" Shori looks at Yuri in surprise is the first time in a long time that Yuri has called him onii-chan. Shori always begs and demands that his little brother calls him big-brother but Yuri had always flatly refused, but now he is doing it out of his own free will. Shori looks at Yuri suspiciously for a minute but then he decides to trust his little brother too.

"Okay! Let's go home!" Shori removes the restrains and they both walk in silence towards their home. The silence is break from time to time by the nocturnal animals and the sounds of the street. The warm breeze fills the night and the moon hangs high in the clear-sky. When they arrived, a plate of warm Miso-soup is waiting for them in the table. They both eat in silence then Yuri thanks his father and mother for the meal and takes his leave to go to bed.

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of _Kyo Kara Maoh! _That totally and unashamedly appears on this fan fiction. They are the product of Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto's wonderful imagination and art. However, the plot is totally my selfish desire to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, in their creative work.

**Author's Notes: **The verses at the beginning of the story are copied straight from _The_ _Tragical History of Doctor Faustus_ by Christopher Marlowe Scene XIV.

**Personal Note:** I received a few e-mails asking for an update and while this chapter is been finish for a few weeks already. My favorite person **Anonymous Voi**d is been quiet busy with University related commitments. So, this person has no time to beta my story for now. I receive and e-mail telling me that during spring break it should be ready and the next few chapter will be beta too. So here is the unbeta version for those who like me cannot wait any longer. I do ask for your forgiveness. I am painfully aware of my poor editing skills. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I am enjoying writing it.


	7. The Power of Love Part IB

**Next Day—Shibuya's Residence…**

Yuri wakes-up he had a restful night sleep. There were no nightmares, and his body felt great. It was as if he was full of energy as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulder and he was now light and full of energy. He goes to wash his face and joins everyone at the family table for breakfast. His mother has prepared his favorite Japanese-traditional breakfast and everyone eat in silence but this time it was different. It was not the heavy silence where tension reigns high instead is was the comfortable type, the silence where everyone is at ease and happy content with a hopeful future.

"Yuri, I'm meeting Bob right now, would you like to join us?" Shori asks without his usual demanding voice but with a tone where Yuri could decline and no one should fear a world war three to occur.

"I was thinking more of you and I playing some catch. I need to think and I do it best when playing ball." Yuri smiles relaxed.

"You're not going to the university, Yuu-chan?" His father asks as he picks up the newspaper to read.

Yuri smiles nervously as his fingers slide through his hair, "I'm dropping from the University…" He pauses as he prepares for the reaction to come.

"You're not going to the university anymore Yuu-chan!" His mother screams as a plate falls from her hands she is clearing up the table at the time.

"Jennifer!" Yuri's father says in a commanding voice very uncommon for him who always wimps out when it comes to dealing with Yuri's mother.

Yuri's mother's jaw drops open as she tries to regain her composure. It was a first for him to talk to her like that, so she decides to smile and pick up the mess in silence.

"Very, well! However, I still need to meet Bob then we can play catch for a little while unlike you little brother I am a responsible Maoh!" Shori says as he ruffles his little brother's hair. Who only rolls his eyes as he finish the last of his food.

**Later, that morning—at the neighborhood baseball field…**

"So what's in your mind, little brother?" Shori asks as he throws the ball to Yuri. He knows exactly the way Yuri likes the curve balls.

"I decided that I'm moving to Shin Makoku… I cannot longer be a visiting player… It's nice to belong to two teams but if I want to do my best I can only play full time for one team if you know what I mean." Yuri catches the excellent fast curve ball his brother throw at him. It felt good the way the speed burn in his hand.

Shori feels the lump stuck in his throat. He knows exactly what Yuri means. It was amazing the change his little brother have gone almost overnight. He likes to think that it has something to do with him but in reality he knows it is all because of Wolfram. His little brother wants to go and rescue his fiancé and once he is in his power again he won't let go anymore. Yuri has finally begun to be honest with himself. He cannot participate in the events of two home teams. He has to chose one home team and then be a guest player on the other once in awhile. Yuri belongs to Shin Makoku since the day he was born even before he was conceived by his parents. Yuri destiny was not found here in Earth.

"So, you think you can live without mom's Miso-soup." Shori tries to make light of the situation. It is best for both of them. He has fought too hard to keep Yuri protected and out of harm's way but at the end Bob was right no one can lived Yuri's life. Only Yuri can make his decisions at the end and he has to let go and be there to help his brother whenever he asks for his help and stay out when his help is not welcome.

"Well, I think that's the only reason I will be back often. No one prepares Miso-soup better than mom." Yuri laughs a little nervously. It was nice talking to Shori like this. They keep throwing the ball at each other without dropping it. He loves playing catch with Shori he was the only one who could keep up with him for hours. Shori was always there for him.

"Are you going to tell me what happen? Remember two heads think better than one, and we might be able to come up with a fool-proof plan. Then you can rescue little Golding-locks."

"His name is Wolfram, no hussy-blond, or Golding-locks."

"Whatever, Wolfie-chan!"

Yuri rolls his eyes as he sends the ball flying almost hitting Shori's face, "Hey! Watch it!"

"I don't know where to start." Yuri says as he catches the fast ball.

"Well why don't you start from the beginning is always best to start from the beginning." Shori stretches his arm while Yuri sends the ball back. Once Shori catches the ball he begins to wind his arm and prepares for another fast ball. Yuri relishes the burning sensation of fast balls in his glove.

"I'm in love with another man!" Yuri blurs out as he catches the fast ball sending it immediately back to Shori who stumbles on the mount and falls in his back when he loses his balance.

Yuri runs towards Shori who does not move a muscle, "Are you okay, Shori?"

"I always knew you were weird." Shori says as he looks up the sky. The clouds lazily move across the blue mantle.

Yuri slaps the baseball cap from Shori's head as he drops to the ground too and says, "And you're a pervert that lust after young girls."

"We can always blame it on mom." Shori says as he grabs his cap and puts it on his face to block the blinding rays of the sun, high noon is approaching fast.

"How?" Yuri asks not really interested.

"Well, she used to dress you up as a little girl when you were younger until you started to go to first grade. So, it is safely to assume that somewhere deep down in your subconscious you think of yourself as a girl and so you fall in love with a guy. See nothing wrong with that perfectly normal."

"Somehow your words are not comforting me!" Yuri says while a frown forms in his face.

"I bet it was hell for you to admit that you love Wolfie-chan."

"You have no idea."

"Tell me how did all started. When did you realize that Wolfie-chan was the one for you?"

Yuri frowns again as he says, "Somehow Shori this conversations is turning disturbingly girly."

"Don't mind me Yuri. Think of it as me collecting some data for a Yaoi manga… I heard they are becoming extremely hot and in demand, so I decided to try my hands at writing some myself as a hobby. It will be a hit with all those young healthy Japanese girls"

"You're a pervert Shori… I always consider myself a young healthy normal Japanese guy. I mean I was not lusting after young girls like someone I know but I like girls. They are all pretty in their own way. I was just not in love with any one in particular."

"Did you ever catch yourself checking out guys in the locker room?"

Yuri hits Shori on the arm as he hisses, "No! I'm not a pervert like you. Anyway, the first time I saw Wolfram I couldn't help myself but to be mesmerized by his beauty. I thought he was the most gorgeous creature I ever met. He looked like an angel walking down the stairs and his voice was music to my ears and there I was flat in my butt looking up at him not very kingly. The horse I was ridding had just thrown me into the air."

"Oh, God that must have hurt! First impressions are important little brother and for what you just told me no wonder he keeps calling you a wimp."

"Are you going to listen to my story or not?"

"Okay! I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself. That was a very pathetic encounter between you and Wolfie-chan. I got to admit they boy is gorgeous and the way he handles himself is very impressive."

"As if my self-esteem is not shattered enough! I know how Wolfram looks and behaves." Yuri spats irritated. He was thinking very seriously to stop this stupid conversation.

"I found myself looking at him more than necessary. I mean everyone I have met till then in Shin Makoku was gorgeous. Lady Celi was like a sexy-queen, Gunter looks like a supermodel, Conrad and Gwendal are very handsome and stately even macho-man Adelbert was good looking. However, I could not keep my eyes off Wolfram and he was being very rude to me and all I wanted was to be his friend then he commits the sin to insult our mother."

"Wolfie-chan did what?" Shori gets up from the ground as he screams.

"Calm down Shori, Wolfram did not like humans back then so to him our mother was just a lowly human."

"Still! He has no right to insult our mother." Shori spats as he goes back to lay down on the ground and look at the figures that the clouds were forming on the sky.

"Well! That's why I slap him on the face." Yuri adds irritated. The interruptions were becoming annoying.

"Oh! So the first time you proposed you were actually defending the family honor."

"Yes, Although, I did not have the heart to punch him, he was way too pretty for me to hit him so that's why I slap him instead."

"I think I would have done the same thing little brother. Sometimes, I think that Wolfie-chan is a girl in disguise bend in torturing men like us. She just dresses as a man to force healthy-normal men like us to lust after her in sinful ways."

"Shori!" Yuri warns.

"Okay! I got it. He is a man not a woman. However, why did you allow the engagement thing to go on?"

"Well, at first I could not believe it, I mean who would believe that I was flushed down the toilet and I ended up in an alternative world where I was the demon king engage to the most gorgeous man I ever seen."

"I guess you got a point there. You were in denial of your birthright."

"Then I really didn't notice that Wolfram was the only one who made me feel different about myself. I mean I was comfortable around females and males, but I keep treating Wolfram different like the first time he followed me and Conrad as we went to retrieve Morgift. He was seasick and had to be on bed for the entire trip, then he found out I had dance with some human girl and he was all fire-up throwing pillows at me and I couldn't say anything. I tell you I felt like when mom and dad fight and while dad has done nothing wrong mom keeps accusing him and torturing him."

"What did I tell you? It is all moms' fault."

"Then, later during the trip we had another fight and he locked himself in the closet. I felt powerless. I never felt like that before with any other person except with him. Then, when I meet Elizabeth Wolfram's betrothed..."

"He was previously engage! The two timing blond!" Shori interrupts.

"It was not like that Shori it was all a misunderstanding. Wolfram and Elizabeth were childhood friends and at one time they were playing on the garden when Wolfram saw a butterfly and he tried to catch it but he ended up slapping Elizabeth's left cheek. He did not make anything of it but Elizabeth believed in her mind that they were betrothed from that day forward… I learned that from Conrad. He saw the whole thing."

"Oh! I see! Girls can be pretty weird like that. They never forget little details that for us have no importance."

"Not only girls, guys too, Wolfram is like that he remembers the silliest things about us and I'm like… uh! And then I'm in trouble…"

"I guess Wolfie-chan has a thick chain around you already."

Yuri rolls his eyes as he continues remembering not really for Shori's benefit but for his own peace of mind. He wants to make sure he is making the right decision since an entire nation's future lies in his hands now. "Anyway, I was sort of jealous. I thought it was because Wolfram was so lucky to have such a gorgeous woman fight for him, but now I understand it was not because of that. I did not want to give Wolfram up to anyone. At first, I acted all goofy like I didn't care. Wolfram put his blade in my back so I could be serious. Then, I sort of give up and Wolfram step in declaring his love for me to Elizabeth, she got pretty pissed off and started to fight Wolfram with the intention to kill him. I got really scared and I appeared as the Maoh forcing both of them to make-up as friends going out in a date. It was the first time, I admit I love Wolfram but then I took it back. From there on, it become a rule every time, I was in a great emotional stress I will admit my love for Wolfram then when the stress was gone I will denied and go back in my words."

"But your subconscious did not let you lie. If you really didn't want Wolfram, that was your perfect opportunity to safe face without humiliating Wolfram. As the Demon-king you could uphold the first engagement as official and you could have safe yourself a lot of trouble." Shori says more as a whisper rather than to keep up with Yuri.

Yuri on the other hand utters to himself, "I know what you mean Shori. When I realize that I thwart any opportunity I had to break the engagement with Wolfram, I knew it was because deep down I did not want to give Wolfram up."

"Why did you finally decided to break it off with Wolfram?"

"Promised not to laugh, I swear Shori if you laugh. I will kill you."

Shori begins to laugh as he states, "I promised I won't laugh."

"You're laughing."

"Yeah! I know but I promised I won't."

"I finally decided to break it off because I was having weird dreams and some weird stuff was happening to me."

"What kind of dreams? What you mean weird stuff?" Shori stops laughing concern for his little brother.

"Well, any dreams I have of Wolfram involved baseball and him ruining my best games, so I was never worried about them. Wolfram usually sleeps with me no matter how many times I throw him out of my bed. He always manages to sneak back and the only problem was that I usually ended up on the floor. Wolfram likes to kick a lot and he hugs the blankets so I'm always cold and sleeping on the floor at the end. But we always managed until the dreams changed and well I didn't feel comfortable having him sleeping next to me."

"What you mean Yuri? I don't understand. You need to be more specific."

Yuri feels sweat falling down his face as the temperature in his body rises fast just thinking of those dreams makes him hot and sweaty. "Well, it started … first… at the end…" Yuri sighs as he takes a deep breath and begins to speak really fast, "At the end of each game, we end up going to the steam room and before we knew it we were alone and he walks with a really small towel around his waist and I'm always expecting for the damn towel to fall so I can see how he looks underneath and I'm just waiting for it to fall and he walks without a worry eating chocolate cover strawberries and I'm always licking my lips desperately trying to lick the melting chocolate out of his plump-red lips."

Yuri exhales real loud as he covers his face with his hands.

Shori takes the cap off his face and sits down looking down at his embarrass little brother. "I see! Anything else?" He asks very seriously.

"Well, I'm always wet down there and it hurts and it feels like it never goes down." A long pause then Yuri sits down too and looks straight at his big brother who is looking very seriously. Then he continues getting angry by the minute but this time his anger is not disturbing the elements, "It's embarrassing. What if Wolfram noticed that my pajamas are wet? Worst what if he noticed that… you know… it is big and swollen."

Shori keeps a very serious and straight face while the silence continues stretching.

"Well, damned say something. Don't just stay quiet like that." Yuri demands as he picks-up some pebbles and throws them down the river.

"So, tell me again why did you break up with your fiancé?"

"Shori!" Yuri spats as he jumps on his feet and walks away. His face feeling hot and his hands trembling, he just hopes he does not have to go through something like that again.

Shori follows Yuri with his eyes as he decides to say something else "Did ever occur to you to ask your fiancé to help with the problem?"

"What?" Yuri screams.

"Well! If you want to wait till you two are married, then find someone else or use your right hand."

"What do you mean? I'm not a pervert like you Shori!"

"You're not a pervert Yuu-chan. You're a very healthy-normal Japanese boy that has hit puberty; although, a little late for Earth standards but we are demon tribe so I guess is different for us."

"What you mean hit puberty?" Yuri turns to face his brother as he stands on the riverbanks.

"What I mean Yuu-chan is that you need to release or your hormones are going to go out of wacko like they are doing right now. Don't tell me you have never masturbated before?"

Yuri feels his face on fire as he hisses, "I'm not a pervert."

"It's not perversion, Yuu-chan. It is a normal and healthy activity for any human being and demon tribe too. Men and Women need to have sexual activities especially when they hit puberty. That's what puberty is. Your body is preparing itself for reproduction. So, it is a normal thing to do especially if you don't have a significant other with whom to play. Now, I'm sure your body was only reacting to the fact that you sleep every night next to a gorgeous creature that you adore apparently."

Shori pauses as he walks towards his little brother and then continues, "Furthermore, everything becomes clear now since you were not releasing your sperm, seed, manhood whatever name you want to use that's why the Maoh's power began to appear more frequently without you being in danger or stressful situations. Your body was experiencing another type of stress. And that's why you're in the mess you're right now, you're not only upset because your fiancé disappeared but because your hormones are acting out."

"You sure are a pervert Shori."

"No, my little brother, I'm your big brother and I'm here to help you out and to protect you. I think we need to talk to Bob now."

Yuri's face contorts in horror at the thought of Bob finding out about his hormonal situation, "Shori!"

"Don't be ashamed, Yuu-chan. I'm sure Bob can help us out find a way for you to go back to Shin Makoku and find Wolfram." Shori grabs Yuri in a bear hug.

"Shori! What about…" Shori cuts Yuri short as he adds, "Oh! That, well I'm afraid only Wolfie-chan can take care of that problem, you have to be brave and tell him and I'm sure you two can come up to some sort of understanding that satisfy the two of you." Shori's eyes glint as a malicious smile forms in his face.

Yuri's eye bulge as the image of Wolfram flashes before his eyes screaming, "You lecherous man!"

**Bob's headquarters in Japan…**

Yuri walks inside the office complex more relax while Shori is surrounded by a myriad of employees all asking for his signature and authorization. It almost seemed like when he is back in Shin Makoku and he is bombarded by Gwendal and Gunter with one and a million things to do. Shori sure is busy; the Maoh's job is not an easy one. Finally Yuri and Shori enter Bob's office.

"Shori! I'm glad you're back." Bob says in a firm but friendly voice. Then he moves to go and welcome Yuri.

"Yuri! It seems you're back to your normal self." Bob examines him as he squeezes Yuri's hand.

"How can you tell?" Yuri asks nervously. Bob is like the Gwendal of this world.

"I can tell because the elements are back to normal. The inter-dimension traveling portals are open again; and Shori can now relax and tend to his normal duties instead of trying to keep the elements balanced."

Yuri turns to face Shori all these time he had no idea how hard his big brother was working. He seemed so relax and without a worry and he was using his powers to keep the elements on Earth balanced. "Shori!"

Shori smiles as he adds, "It was nothing Yuri; although, I sure am glad that your powers are not fully developed yet. Otherwise, I would have had a tougher time keeping everything under control."

"What you mean inter-dimensional traveling portals are open again?" Yuri turns to question Bob. Once again someone had to protect him from himself. He possessed all this great power and all he always managed to do was put people in danger.

"What I mean Yuri is because you're back to your old self; we can now travel between dimensions again. I don't know what happen to you back in Shin Makoku but when you came back you seal all the portals so no one could travel back and forth."

"You mean I couldn't go back to Shin Makoku because I sealed the portals myself." Yuri asks in astonishment. Then he continues, "I don't understand if I did that why when I wanted to go back I couldn't. I have tried a thousand times since I got here to go back to Shin Makoku and I have not been able. I honestly thought that Murata and Shinou had closed the portals to prevent me from going back."

"Mmm!" Bob utters before addressing Yuri, "I'm afraid that the Great Sage and the Great One don't possess that power anymore. The day you defeat the Great One, you reduce his power over Shin Makoku and the Great Sage while he is an excellent strategist his powers are limited by the Great One. In other words, the Great Sage can outwit the Great One but in a power-fight the Great One will always defeat the Great Sage."

"So, it was my entire fault. But if it was my fault why I couldn't go when I wanted to go?" Yuri asks again.

"Well, Yuri that's simple. Whatever reason you have to come over here is the same reason that prevented you from going back. If you don't mind telling us what happen? I'm sure I can explain it better for you." Bob says as he signals Yuri to take a sit and Doctor Rodriguez enters the office with the traditional Japanese tea.

"Well it all started when I proposed to Wolfram at the party." Yuri starts as he surveys the faces of Shori, Bob, Doctor Rodriguez and Bob's personal assistant.

"I noticed something peculiar going on between you and King Nicholas during the proposal." Doctor Rodriguez could not help himself but to add.

"Yes!" Yuri says as he continues, "I'm afraid that Nicholas wanted to have Wolfram's hand in marriage but… well long story short. I love Wolfram and Wolfram loves me so it was out of the question. He left dissatisfied with the turn of events. Later that night we meet again to try to come to some peaceful terms but we did not reach an agreement and we part ways as enemies. When I arrived at Covenant Castle, I found out that Wolfram had left a note telling me that he was going to join Nicholas and married him. The note did not make any sense to me a few hours earlier I had asked him if he loved me and he had said yes. So, it was decided that no matter what Wolfram was not to leave my side. However, there it was a note written with Wolfram's own handwriting telling me that he was going to marry Nicholas." Yuri sighs again as he relives the events that follow once he found the note.

_"Your majesty! I'm so glad that you're safe and sound back at the castle." Gunter greets Yuri. Who dismounts his horse in a hurry and without stopping for Gunter he asks, "Where is Wolfram Gwendal?"_

_Gwendal answers as he takes the reins of the horse, "Wolfram is locked in your rooms Yuri as you order."_

_Yuri smiles running up the stairs two and three at a time to reach to Wolfram, he wanted to hold Wolfram in his arms so badly. Yuri thought if he waited a second longer he would die. Yuri finally reaches the double heavy doors of his chambers. Then he pushes them open as he calls out, "Wolfram! I'm back!"_

_But a heavy silence greets him, the bed is empty and no one is inside the room. Everything is neatly arranged not a single thing out of order. "Wolfram! Answer me, where are you?" Then Yuri recalls the guards. There was not a single guard outside the door. He had given specific orders. Wolfram was to be locked inside his room and five guards were to be post outside the door to guard the entrance of the room. Also, there was a squadron patrolling, the gardens outside the room. Now that Yuri thinks about it there were no guards outside the castle either. Why would Gwendal disobey his orders?_

_"Gwendal! Gunter! Where is everyone?" At Yuri's shouting everyone appears before him._

_"Your majesty, why are you shouting? Something the matter!" Gunter is the first to ask as Gwendal and Conrad come talking to each other._

_"Where is Wolfram? Why are there no guards posted outside the room?" Yuri's anger begins to flare as a red-light emanates from his body and little flames begin to form in the palm of his hands._

_"What you mean where are the guards?" Gwendal spats insulted at the thought of Yuri accusing him of not performing his duties. A group of soldiers approaches the room holding a platter with tea and food._

_Gwendal begins to question the soldiers, "Why aren't you are your posts? Where are you all coming from?"_

_"Your highness, Lord Wolfram sends us to fetch him some food!" The leader of the group answers._

_Gwendal is astonish at the answer as he continues, "All of you at once!"_

_The group of soldiers look at each other a little disoriented as they say to each other, "That's true!" "Yeah! Why did we go all together?"_

_"Never mind that now!" Yuri said irritated as he asks, "Where is Wolfram?"_

_"Lord Wolfram is inside your chambers, your majesty." The group of soldiers answers in a chorus._

_"He is not!" Yuri spats irritated as he throws the fire balls at the incompetent soldiers._

_"Your majesty!" Gunter is appalled_

_"Yuri control yourself!" Conrad says as he tries to get a hold of Yuri._

_Gwendal is moving fast giving out orders as they try to locate Wolfram. Finally, a soldier turns to Gwendal holding a letter with Wolfram's seal and handwriting address to his majesty. Yuri grabs the letter from the soldier and opens it quickly and he reads the contents, "Dear: Yuri,_

_I decided that is best if I join Nicholas back in Big Cimaron. I do not want to be the cause of so much pain for this great nation. Nicholas will forgive you. He has such a big heart. I will marry him, please forgive me but it is the best solution._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld."_

_As Yuri is crumbling the note in his hands, Murata arrives at the scene asking, "What's the big commotion Shibuya?"_

_"You! It's all your fault." Yuri turns to face his best friend Ken Murata as large fire balls form in the palms of his hands. Everyone begins to run for cover. Conrad tries to hold Yuri who throws him away with a simple move of his wrist as he begins to chase Murata all over the Castle firing the blazing balls at him, "You convince Wolfram to go to Big Cimaron. You, Shinou's dog. The Great Sage, you are the only one capable of confusing the soldiers and convincing Wolfram to betray me."_

_"Shibuya! I have no idea what are you talking about. I came to the castle because Shinou told me to come something big was happening." Murata tries to evade at best Yuri's magical powers. Yuri was firing large balls of fire, the castle was trembling as some of the walls collapse trying to bury Murata under the way but the Great Sage escape every time miraculously. Lightning was coming down the sky straight at Murata that somehow with some incredible acrobatic skills evade every strike._

_"Daddy! What are you doing? You're destroying the Castle." Greta's voice finally reached Yuri's ears and the Maoh turned to look down at her. The large ball of fire keep rotating on the Maoh's hand as he stood still looking down at the destruction before him. Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter stand before him with the injured soldiers laying all around the rubble. Murata hides behind a collapse pillar as he keeps Greta behind him. She tries in vain to go and run towards Yuri but Murata holds her tight._

_"What have I done?" Yuri whispers as he absorbs the ball of fire into his own body and he jumps into the garden fountain outside the castle's courtyard._

Tears begin to roll down Yuri's cheeks as the images disappear from his mind. He tells Bob a shortened version of the events. He is ashamed of his actions. He understands more clearly now, why he could not go back to Shin Makoku before.

"Don't be afraid, Yuri I'm sure everyone in Shin Makoku is waiting for you with open and loving arms. They understand that you were angry. We all have bad days." Bob says encouraging.

"Sure! How many Maoh's try to destroy their home?" Yuri whispers.

Doctor Rodriguez laughs as he states, "You have no idea how many times has Bob destroy the headquarters over the simplest of things."

Shori smirks as he pushes his glasses up his nose, "Yuri believe me the way your hormones are acting out is one of the main reason your powers are out of balanced. Once your hormones are back to normal, you will have more control over your powers."

Yuri feels the redness creeping up his cheeks as he hisses, "Shori!"

"Well Yuri is up to you! But, I'm certain that everyone is praying for your safe return home." Bob states as he gets up from his chair and extends his hands to Yuri.

Yuri sighs as he says, "I need to go back and apologize for all the suffering I have cause." He shakes Bob's hands with determination on his grip and on his eyes. He will go back home and apologize to everyone. Then he will announce his decision to stay home for good. He will no longer be a visiting player but a full time coach and catcher. Finally, he would go and take back what belonged to him. He will bring Wolfram back and rescue him from that prison-cell.

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of _Kyo Kara Maoh! _That totally and unashamedly appears on this fan fiction. They are the product of Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto's wonderful imagination and art. However, the plot is totally my selfish desire to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, in their creative work.

**Personal Note:** I could not wait till Friday, March 06, 2009 to upload the second part of this chapter. I wanted to get more reviews but I guess I am just too eager to share with you my silly story. In any case, remember I will release the beta chapters until after Spring Break along with the rest of the story. Let's pray together for **Anonymous Void** and hope the Gods smile on my favorite person and good grades grace that university report card.


	8. The Power of Love Part II

**Meanwhile Back at Big Cimaron…**

The rustle of papers as a soft breeze scatters them around the room forces Nicholas to lift his head up as he follows the graceful moves of Saragueli as he approaches the map table. He had been discussing strategic matters with his generals since dawn. The Generals all stand in attention as they greet respectfully King Saragueli and quickly roll maps and pick-up the scatter papers.

"What are you doing here, Saragueli? I'm busy…" Nicholas says impatient as he signals his generals to take their leave for a moment.

Saragueli finally reaches Nicholas while Berias takes his post silently on the far corner of the room. "I know you're busy!" Then with a sigh, he continues, "You have not eaten anything for more than sixteen hours and I'm worry." Then placing his left hand on Nicholas right cheek, He softly kisses his left cheek with trembling lips as he whispers, "Honestly Nicholas you and Lord Von Bielefeld will be the death of me… I worry…"

Nicholas just moves away from him and turns his gaze into the palace grounds. The war room as it is called has large windows that offer a perfect 360 degrees view of the Palace grounds. Then facing Saragueli, who stands still at the edge of the map table with downcast eyes while his hand rest on his chest forming fists, Nicholas asks, "How is Wolfram?"

Biting his lips, Saragueli straightens as a soft smile curls up. His glasses perfectly hiding the murderous intentions gleaming in his eyes, he answers, "Stubborn as ever, at least he has agreed to eat something. Now, I suggest you do the same…"

Nicholas begins to move towards the exit while speaking, "I certainly hope you're not slowly poisoning him Saragueli. If I find out you are harming Wolfram in any way…" He stops in front of Berias looking the silent man straight into his eyes as he warns, "I will not hesitate in killing you. Berias is no match for me and your own powers have no effect on me."

As silent tears fall down his cheeks, Saragueli admits, "I'm full aware of that Nicholas."

"The only reason I tolerate your interferences Saragueli is because you have your uses and I know you honestly care… But don't ever think about crossing me because I will show you no mercy." With this words hanging in the air, Nicholas exits the room.

"Lord why do you allow him to treat you like this?" Berias asks while kneeling in front of Saragueli.

Saragueli looks down at the kneeling man in front of him and as his lips curl up into a soft a smile, he wipes the silent tears from his face with the back of his gloved hands. Then he held his hands to signal Berias to stand up as he continues, "Berias, why do you follow me even when I asked you to do things that you clearly despise?"

Berias looks straight into Saragueli covered eyes as he answers, "Because, It is my duty... I promised your father… You're my beloved sister's son… No… I love you above all… My life is meaningless if I'm not to serve you and make your dreams come true."

Saragueli pats Beria's cheek softly as he says, "And there lays your answer my dear Berias."

A few moments later, Saragueli and Nicholas find themselves eating silently on the large dining room. Once, Nicholas finishes his plate he stands up as he asks, "Are you satisfy? I ate something…"

"Yes, Nicholas, I feel better now… but please don't be so reckless as to ignore biological needs… You need to be on top health if you want to bring your unification plan of the human race under one banner to success." Saragueli continues eating without looking at Nicholas who is washing his hands on the silver platter held by one of his many servants.

"I have so much to do… I don't have enough time… I must be prepared before the Maoh shows his face again… I don't think he will let the kidnapping of Wolfram go unchallenged." Nicholas finishes as he stands next to Saragueli and lifting Saragueli's face, he kisses him furiously biting his lips, "Now, make sure Wolfram's health is taken care of too…"

Saragueli licks the blood burgeoning from his abused lips as he whispers, "As you wish Nicholas…"

Berias silently follows Nicholas disappearing figure before standing from the table and running to Saragueli's side to wipe the blood that began to dry on his pale cheeks. "Well, Berias lets go and make sure Lord Von Bielefeld is still alive." Saragueli says dryly.

The servants begin to clear the table while Berias follows Saragueli to go and check on Wolfram. Berias pushes open the large double doors that lead into Wolfram's quarters. Outside the double doors there was a two guard detail station. No one had access to that room except for King Saragueli, Berias, and King Nicholas. Pass the double doors it was a small hallway that lead to a large oak door the door was endowed with Houseki stones; no demon other than humans could safely touch it. Saragueli took a small key that hang around his neck to open the locked door. The room was exquisitely decorated with hues of crimson read and gold. Red was Nicholas favorite color after all. It was a spacious room that had a small library in one of the corners complete with a working desk and sitting room. A large window that had a spectacular view to the ocean; however, it was closed and also imbued with Houseki stones. On a far corner was a large four post bed richly decorated with velvety crimson-red curtains and gold trims. Wolfram lays on the bed gagged with a white silk cloth and a white silk restraining jacket on place. His feet were strapped one to each of the bedposts with silvery-silky ropes.

"Good evening! Lord Von Bielefeld, I hope you still are in high spirits." Saragueli says as he stands on the end of the bed while Berias seats next to Wolfram and inspects his body.

"How is he, Berias?"

"The fever is down… the wounds are healing perfectly well… I don't think there will be any scars to speak off…" Berias tells Saragueli who sighs and then collapses to the floor. Berias in a swift move dashes to his side and catches him midair.

"Thank you Berias… I knew you would not fail me…" Saragueli whispers as he loses consciousness all the tension that he had been holding on for the past few weeks gone completely.

**Saragueli's private rooms—a few hours later…**

Saragueli opens his eyes slowly as the throbbing headache pierces his skull. He brings a hand to his forehead to shield his eyes from the blinding light as he mutters, "Berias… Berias…"

"My lord… how are you feeling?" Berias blocks the light and Saragueli is able to open his eyes completely, "My head feels like is going to explode any minute now."

Berias smiles as he places a cold water soak towel onto Saragueli's forehead, "It will pass in a few minutes… The tension you experience for the past few weeks is finally been release."

"Well, at least Nicholas is not going to kill me… Stupid Mazuko!" Saragueli spats then grinning he caresses Berias cheeks as he cheerfully says, "In a way I understand Lord Von Bielefeld's feelings… If the roles had been reverse, I think I will also try to commit suicide…"

"I will not allow it! I'll stop you before you harm yourself…" Berias hisses then turns as he hears the door been open.

Nicholas enters the room and comes to stand next to Berias who is kneeling before Saragueli on the side of the bed. Ignoring Berias completely, he looks down at Saragueli as he says, "I heard you collapse… I came as soon as I have a moment's peace…"

"It's so kind of you to spare a moment for me…" Saragueli extends his fragile right hand to Nicholas.

As Nicholas takes Saragueli's hand, he turns to glare at Berias while inquiring, "What happen? Why aren't you taking good care of your master… useless dog?"

"Nicholas, please refrain from insulting Berias… he is a Prince in his own right… he is not a dog or a commoner… Royal blood runs in his veins and he is my uncle…" Saragueli retrieves his hand from Nicholas hold to caress Berias's face.

Nicholas only snorts as he says, "He is nothing but a lap dog in my eyes… Are you going to tell me what happen? How's Wolfram?" He moves away impatient and opens up the window that leads into a balcony with a view of the ocean and spectacular cliffs. The sea furiously crashes against them and the moon illuminates the area with a silvery-white light. The ocean breeze strikes against his season cheeks.

Saragueli gets up from the bed help by Berias and wearing nothing but a translucent red-nightgown, he walks barefoot to his side, "It's nothing that should give you concern… I've been cook-up inside the palace walls for too long… taking care of Lord Von Bielefeld is finally taking a toll on me."

Nicholas turns to look at Saragueli; he extends his hand to steady Saragueli and pulls him forcefully into his arms, "I always forget that even though you have such fighting spirit… your body is not as strong." Saragueli now stands in front of Nicholas body; he then lets his body rest against Nicholas strong chest. Allowing himself to be lost in the moment, his long blond hair flowing in the air caressing Nicholas face with each flapping. Nicholas snuggles into Saragueli silkier golden-strands while he whispers, "Are you going to tell me how's Wolfram?"

Saragueli is yank into reality once more, straightening he gather's his unruly hair to pull it into a pony tail while answering, "Lord Von Bielefeld is in good health, he still refuses to speak to you; however, I think is not going to be easy for you to sway his heart anymore."

Nicholas continues to hold Saragueli in a strong grip while he fixes his hair. Once Saragueli finishes pulling his hair up, Nicholas begins to bite his ivory long neck while he whispers, "That's why I like Wolfram… He has such a strong fighting spirit and his body is so strong able to withstand any situation… I'm sure those Houseki stones are a nuisance to him still he hasn't given up… Unlike you…" Nicholas stops talking as he begins to fist Saragueli's engorge member.

Saragueli flinches at the pain caused by the furious strokes then gasping for air, he says, "I understand Nicholas… I don't hold a candle to him… You need him more than you need me…"

Nicholas is aroused and as he pants, he asks, "Saragueli are you sure you can withstand me tonight…"

"Yes, my feeble body can withstand your fury tonight."

**Next Day—Wolfram's prison quarters…**

Saragueli is quietly sitting down dress in all his regalia, hair up in a pony tail and ever present purple glasses in place. He is observing Berias checking on Wolfram finally Berias removes the gagged from Wolfram's mouth and he takes off the straight jacket. Wolfram now defeated turns to look at the amused Saragueli as he makes an attempt to spat, "What happen to you?"

Saragueli sighs as he answers, "Nothing! I just fell and hit my face… Believe it or not, I can be clumsy sometimes. More important are you going to try to pull a stupid stun again?"

Wolfram now grins as he closes his eyes and with a sigh, he answers, "No, I'm not… Yuri is coming to get me… I knew that wimp will not forget about me."

Saragueli narrows his eyes as a furrow forms in his forehead, "What are you talking about? It's been what almost ten years since I spirited you away from Covenant Castle and he hasn't shown his face in all this time." Saragueli almost snorts at Wolfram's cheerful words.

"You don't understand… for us it's been this long, but for Yuri is probably a few months or weeks… I don't understand yet the difference between human time on Earth and our time here in Shin Makoku… He just needed some time to organize his thoughts. But, he has made his resolve, I can feel it." Wolfram closes his eyes as a grin forms in his mouth.

Saragueli stands up and comes to examine Wolfram closely, "I think that fever did mess with your brain or something… Berias…" Saragueli turns to look at his loyal uncle and servant.

Wolfram's green emeralds fly open as he turns to glare at Saragueli, "Just you wait and see Saragueli, soon you and Nicholas will cower before the Maoh. Yuri is going to punish you for your treacherous ways."

"So, if you're so sure of Yuri's return… Can I trust you that you won't harm yourself again" Saragueli asks amused at Wolfram's little speech.

"I think I'm ready to eat something Saragueli… I need to regain my strength to stand next to Yuri when he comes to punish you." Wolfram makes an attempt to stand up but his battered and weak body just gives up on him. He falls back on the bed.

Saragueli laughs amused as he asks, "How come you're so sure now? You were ready to kill yourself in despair just a few weeks ago…"

"You don't understand… I did not try to commit suicide because I have given up on Yuri… I did it because I know what a wimp he is and sometimes he just needs a little push before he can find his resolve… So, I knew the fastest way to push his buttons was if I put my life in danger." Wolfram now begins to gasp for air. He was still too weak from the injuries his body has sustained and the fact that he barely took any food since the day Saragueli kidnapped him from Blood Pledge Castle. And least not forget the pain the Houseki stones inflict on his mind and body.

Saragueli snorts as he orders, "Berias, make sure Lord Von Bielefeld is well taken care off. We need him in top health and high spirits. I'm going to see Nicholas. I'm sure he wants to see with his own eyes how well I have taken care of the object of his affection."

"Don't you dare to bring that bastard here?" Wolfram manages to spat with all the anger he could muster as a faint fire ball forms and immediately disappears from his uplifted hand. The Houseki stones power hit him like a sharp blade.

Saragueli is taken aback by the force of the words and Wolfram's fail attempt to throw a fire ball at him, "Very well, I'll inform Nicholas that you still refuse to see him… However, I must warn you Nicholas patience is wearing thin. He will take what he wants even by force if he must. He is not a man you want to try too much." Unconsciously, Saragueli caresses his battered face and his aching body.

**The Temple at Shin Makoku—I think everything is happening simultaneously…**

"Heika, what's the meaning of this summoning?" Gwendal asks irritated while dismounting in front of the temple followed closely by Conrad and Gunter. Yozak as always hiding somewhere ready to strike at a moment's noticed.

Murata stands at the entrance of the Temple flanked by Shinou and Ulrike, "Shibuya is coming home anytime now." He informs the irritated Gwendal with a grin in his face.

"How do you know that troublesome child has decided to finally face the consequences of his actions?" Gwendal asks a little too soft. Not at all like him.

"Really Heika, his majesty the Maoh is finally coming home?" Gunter asks sighing and trying to control the ensuing bloody nose that follows his naughty thoughts.

"The inter-dimensional portals have been unsealed a few hours ago. So, I'm sure Shibuya's feelings have finally been sort out. Thus, he will be here any minute." Murata signals everyone to go inside the Temple to stand guard by the fountain. Shinou had foreseen that it was the route the Maoh will take to come home. Conrad only followed the chattering crowd in silent. He was thanking any God for the safe return of Yuri.

The moment they arrived at the fountain a loud splash was heard and Yuri emerges from the crashing wave. He is about to take a step out of the fountain when Gunter comes rushing and grabs him swirling him around the open area. Yuri struggles to fend off the effusive Gunter when they both fall into the ground. Gunter is flat in his back while Yuri sits on top of him. He quickly crawls away from Gunter waiting for Wolfram to come and attack him while yelling accusing him of cheating and stuff. Then as the seconds went by, he remembers why he is here and looks around to see the relief faces staring at him while Gunter is help by Yozak to his feet.

"Welcome home, Yuri!" Conrad extends his hand to help him stand up.

"Conrad!" Yuri cannot help it but to pull Conrad into a big hug. Conrad on the other hand only holds him tight as he gives a silent thankful prayer.

"I'm sorry everyone!" Yuri now let's go of Conrad and bows in sincere apologies to everyone in front of him.

"Took you long enough!" Gwendal chides while he holds his nose turn up.

Yuri begins to cry as he says, "Gwendal!"

"You have two rooms filled of stacks of paper for you to sign…" Gwendal is thrown out of balance as Yuri hugs him tight. Then everyone joins on the hug and Gwendal is buried at the center of the group hug.

Shinou and Murata observe the tender scene as they both silently held to each other's arms. Shinou whispers into Murata's ears, "I think we did a great job. He is an extraordinary Maoh." Murata's lips curls into a smile as he replies, "I would never believe that even Gwendal will be so relief."

Shinou now turns Murata's face towards him as he bends to kiss him softly on the lips. Murata slowly turns his body to face Shinou without breaking the soft kiss and sneaking his arms around Shinou's neck. He opens his mouth to deepen the kiss.

A clearing of the throat is heard, so Murata and Shinou break the kiss. "So, he is the guy you been in love for over four thousand years." Murata gazes into Shinou's sapphire eyes as he replies, "And the price goes to Yuri Shibuya…"

"Murata…" Yuri is interrupted by the Sage, who turns around to face him without breaking the tight grip Shinou has on him to say, "Don't worry about it Shibuya… I understand… We all do… So, what do you want to do now?"

"First, I need to say that I will not be returning to Earth anymore…" Murata interjects, "You don't have to do that Shibuya…"

"I know Murata... I'm not saying that I will never be back… I'm just saying that this is my permanent home… I'll go on vacations and stuff and I'm sure my family will come and visit too… I just…"

Yuri is interrupted once more by a crying Gunter that grabs him in a tight embrace as he mutters, "Your Highness, finally, I'll be able to look at your wonderful face every day from now on…"

Gwendal snorts as he yanks Gunter away from Yuri while asking, "That's fine and all but what about…"

"Gwendal, I want you to be my regent while I go and rescue Wolfram… I don't know if I will be able to do it or what would happen but I will not go to war…" Gwendal was about to protest when Yuri lifts his hand and signals him to stop, "Listen, I have an idea what are you going to say… But, the answer is no… I won't give up Wolfram not now not ever… I love him and he loves me…"

"Your majesty…" Gunter exhales saddened.

"I don't know if you can understand my decision. I don't know what happen that night. If he went willingly to Big Cimaron or if he was taken by forced… All I know is that I love him and that he does love me… This has nothing to do with Shin Makoku or with the Maoh…This is a personal fight between Nicholas and me. I'm just going to retrieve something that belongs to me, no need to be involved in any wars or anything. So, Gwendal you do what you have to do to protect Shin Makoku while I go and bring back Wolfram. It's that clear."

Everyone fall silence then Gwendal answers, "As you wish your majesty. I'll take my leave then… Are you coming to the palace? Or are you going straight to Big Cimaron?"

"I'm leaving right away… I'm afraid Wolfram is in danger right now." Yuri says without hesitation.

Conrad now speaks up, "Yuri… May I assumed, I will be allowed to accompany you to go and rescue my dear little brother."

Yuri grins as he answers, "I was hoping you will say that… I'm not that good on the fighting thing… And I'm afraid I need a crash course on sword fighting… I don't think Nicholas will return him willingly."

"Then it settles, I'll have the preparations for our departure tonight Captain." Yozak states as he disappears in a flash.

"Yozak!" Yuri manages to whisper as he is filled with a sentiment of happiness and relief.

**Hours later—somewhere on the vast sea…**

"I understand why Conrad had to come… Yozak… but why are you here? I thought you rather spend more time with your guy…" Yuri says while grabbing into Conrad with all his might. They were riding one of Anissina's banana-shape super-speed boats.

Murata grabs onto Yuri while Yozak is at the rear end of the boat. Then he answers, "Well, I'm afraid you need my skills as strategist… Shinou can wait… It's not like we haven't seen each other in ages. And in all honesty Shibuya, do you have any idea how long is been since you left Shin Makoku?"

"No, it cannot be more than a few weeks perhaps months..."

"It's been ten years… Shibuya… So, I think I need a break away from Shinou… He can be a handful sometimes."

"Eh! Ten years…" Yuri almost falls from the boat as he realizes how long has it been.

**Big Cimaron—Wolfram's prison quarters…**

Wolfram is peacefully sleeping when he feels a cold breeze caress his body. He only turns around and curls into a ball while feeling for the covers. Then a cold hand covers his mouth as his bottom pajamas are yanked away in one swift move. His emerald eyes fly open while he struggles to fend off the intruder who is feeling every inch of his naked body. With horror, Wolfram is able to see Nicholas sitting in top of him while his hands are clasped and tight up onto the bedpost. His mouth is also gagged while Nicholas now moves to strap his legs onto the other bedposts. Once his legs and arms are securely bound and his mouth gagged. Nicholas tears the remaining piece of Wolfram's pajamas. He now is completely naked and expose to Nicholas.

"Good evening! Wolfram…" Nicholas now sits between Wolfram's open legs. He is wearing his usual military uniform while his hair is tight-up in a pony tail.

Wolfram struggles and moves in vain his hands and legs begin to bleed because the force Wolfram is using to free himself is too strong. Nicholas studies Wolfram every inch with his lust filled gaze while he remains with his arms crossed then he softly speaks, "It's a shame that Saragueli's body cannot withstand me right now… You see he is the only person I actually love… while his spirit is strong his body is not… So, I need a strong person that can withstand my desires, so I don't have to hurt him anymore… He is my precious person… I tried to make you fall in love with me so you wouldn't mind my behavior, but unfortunately you're too stubborn… Now, I think I waited long enough… I think that I exhausted every possible way so you wouldn't hate me for what I'm going to do to you…"

"Nicholas! Please come to bed…" Saragueli's pleading voice fills the room.

Nicholas jumps from the bed onto the floor to catch Saragueli falling body. "Berias!" Nicholas yells while barely stops Saragueli's body from hitting the floor. "I'm afraid Berias can't come…" Saragueli softly mutters while his body convulses.

"What did you do?" Nicholas questions angrily.

"I'm afraid I put him to sleep for awhile…" Saragueli says gasping for air.

"Why did you do a foolish thing like that?" Nicholas nuzzles Saragueli's silky hair.

"Please, not tonight… Don't take Lord Von Bielefeld tonight… If you must have someone take me instead, but please don't take anyone else… not tonight."

"I'll kill you Saragueli… You'll die for certain if I take you tonight… Why is tonight so important to you?" Nicholas asks while whispering into Saragueli's ears.

"You forgot… Nicholas… How could you forget, what day is today?" Saragueli gazes into Nicholas distress eyes.

"You idiot… you forgot that you make love to me for the first time… in a day like today." Saragueli caresses Nicholas cold cheeks.

Silent tears fall from Nicholas eyes as he tenderly holds Saragueli into his chest, "I'm sorry… How could I forget something so important?" Nicholas now stands up with Saragueli secure in his arms and he leaves the room. Wolfram is grateful for Saragueli's timely intervention; however, he is left tide-up and naked.

**Next Day—Wolfram's prison quarters…**

Berias is cleaning up Wolfram's injuries while Saragueli sits at the windowsill gazing at the calm sea.

"How can you be in love with that monster?" Wolfram spats while he struggles to free himself from the bounds.

"Please, Wolfram don't hate Nicholas and stop fretting or you'll hurt yourself more than necessary." Saragueli speaks like in a daydream.

"Why are you not taking the bounds off?" Wolfram hisses the pain on his wrist and the activation of the Houseki stones are making it hard for him to breath.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that since I'm sure Nicholas plans to take you tonight when he comes back from his military exercise." Saragueli responds almost uninterested.

"Why?" Wolfram gasps in horror.

Saragueli now turns his attention to the naked boy on the bed, "Oh! Lord Von Bielefeld don't think I stop Nicholas last night because I wanted to save you or something. I have no intentions of protecting you or keeping you safe for Yuri. I just stopped him because it was an important day for me… That's all… Berias make sure he is secure so Nicholas will not have any inconveniences tonight." Saragueli now exits the room follow by a silent Berias.

Wolfram was render immobile since Saragueli activated some extra Houseki stones near Wolfram's bed. The dreaded night came too soon for Wolfram's unfortunate position. He was aware of all the sounds going on since the pain caused by the Houseki stones has heightened his senses to an inhuman level. The door to his quarters opens slowly and a few seconds latter Nicholas was peering down at him with a smug smile.

"Good evening, Wolfram! I see Saragueli took good care of you. I hope the extra Houseki stones don't make it too difficult for you to enjoy the pleasures I'll bestow on you tonight. You know what makes it the most delicious… Just knowing that I will be the first man to touch you… to penetrate you… to show you the ecstasies of pain… Even if that idiot of Yuri comes to rescue you as Saragueli has informed me you're hoping for. He won't have your virgin ass anymore." Then Nicholas lashes Wolfram with a leather whip three times. The metal hook at the end of the whip tears little pieces of flesh from Wolfram's perfect abs. Nicholas puts the whip to the side as he removes his gloves and begins to slowly caress Wolfram's injuries then he gets in top of Wolfram and with butterflies kisses begins to wipe the blood from them. Wolfram cannot scream because the gagged still is in place and he is unable to move no matter how hard he tries to break from the Houseki stones' power.

Nicholas is licking every inch of Wolfram's body while his left hand grabs his golden-silky hair and his right hand travels slowly down his navel until it finally reaches his limply member. Nicholas is now stroking it slowly and softly just teasing his shaft. Then he lifts his head to gaze into the depths of those fiery emeralds that are shedding silent tears.

"Those tears might be of sadness right now Wolfram… but I promised you soon you will be crying in joy and pleasure…" Nicholas now let's go of Wolframs hair and still limply member as he accommodates himself to kiss every inch of Wolfram's body in comfort. His butterflies kisses reaches Wolfram navel and he stops there for a second to lick the inner circle and tease it a little with his wet tongue. He begins his kissing marathon again as he reaches the base of Wolfram's penne. Nicholas nuzzles his pubic hair as he begins to slowly lick every inch of that silky penne until he reaches the top and carefully brings his tongue out to caress that little opening that soon will be leaking with a delicious liquid. Nicholas opens his mouth to engulf that delicious member. When he is yank away by his hair, a commanding voice is heard, "Take your filthy hands off my Wolfram."

Yuri throws Nicholas like a rag doll a few feet away from Wolfram while Yozak runs to the bed and works furiously at releasing Wolfram from his bounds. Murata finds some sheets to cover Wolfram's naked body and Conrad begins to remove as many Houseki stones as he is able to.

"Kakka, are you alright?" Yozak asks while holding Wolfram on his arms as he removes the gagged from his mouth. Wolfram only eyes him pleadingly. He is unable to move a muscle.

Meanwhile, Nicholas recovers from his shock and his lust fill eyes are now burning with fury. He now unsheathes his sword and plunges into Yuri who barely evades the attack and unsheathes Morgif. Berias enters the room followed by Saragueli and quickly engages in combat with Conrad. Saragueli is about to remove his glasses to conjure up his power when Murata quickly and with a swift move blindfolds him and claps his hands in a tight grip. Saragueli struggles to get Murata off him but the little Sage is one persistent dude. Really, honestly, he is like a leech. Finally, Saragueli is rendered immobile onto the floor gagged and bound, don't forget the blindfold. So, he definitely cannot use any of his awesome powers to protect this beloved Nicholas.

So now that Saragueli is taking care of, Berias is currently busy with Conrad and Wolfram safely tucked under Yozak powerful biceps arms. Yuri is showing off all his quick learned swordsmanship skills. However, Wolfram's current situation does not allow him to appreciate his wimp's awesomeness. After a few minutes of a fiercely battle, that felt like an eternity. Conrad unarms Berias who falls in his knees ready to accept his defeat and death; however, he looks Conrad straight on the eyes as he pleas, "I'll take my defeat with honor and accept my fate to die by your hand, all I ask is that you spare Saragueli."

"Why?" Conrad asks as he holds his swords at bay from Berias's neck.

"While he is not free of any guilt, he only did it because he loves Nicholas too much. He would not think twice to dirty his hands for the sake of him. I'm afraid I failed to protect him from falling prey to the likes of Nicholas. I don't know if you can understand this but you cannot force the heart. When you're in love you become blind to anything else."

At these words a crash is heard and Nicholas and Yuri jump out the window while still fighting each other in a fierce combat.

Yozak now runs to the window to make sure Yuri is alright then adds, "I'm afraid his highness is continuing the battle on the palace grounds, Captain."

Conrad now bounds Berias's hands and says, "I'm not the one to pass judgment on you or Saragueli that's Yuri's decision."

Murata now helps Saragueli to his feet while Yozak leads the way outside the room carrying Wolfram. They all follow while the palace guards and soldiers watch. No one dares to make a move afraid that something might happen to the Kings.

Finally everyone reaches the palace grounds that is completely surround by Big Cimaron's standing army. However the same situation, no one dares to make a movement afraid to endanger the lives of the Kings. Murata now whispers something into Saragueli's ears then making some symbols into Saragueli's heart, he releases a blue light and pushes into the same spot. After this Murata takes away Saragueli's blindfold and gagged. "Now your powers cannot harm Yuri or anyone else by that matter King Saragueli."

"What have you done?" Saragueli asks in disbelief.

"Nothing that will endanger your life… I just sealed your powers… Once I learned the source of your power it was easy to come up with a way to seal it." Murata grins at the astonished Saragueli. At this Berias moves to stand behind the dumbfound blond.

All this time Yuri and Nicholas are engaged in a dog fight; however, Nicholas at every turn uses dirty tricks to gain a hand on Yuri; who somehow manages to recover and keep on fighting.

Now Wolfram begins to recover the movement on his body, "Yozak please put me down."

"Kakka, are you sure?" Yozak eyes the little loafer, who manages to glare at him while his body emits a faint reddish light.

Yozak only complies with the spoil brat's request and as Wolfram bare feet touches the ground he feels his knees buckled and almost stumbles to the ground. Yozak grips hold him up. "Thank you Yozak, I'm alright now." Wolfram's feet wobble a little but he is able to stand on his own two feet while he keeps the sheets that cover his naked body in place. He now is able to appreciate every awesome and swift movement Yuri is making while battling Nicholas.

The fight continues fiercely as no one gives up and they run from one side of the grounds to the next and the crowd, by crowd, I mean the soldiers and Yuri's rescuing party, don't forget Saragueli and Berias, follow their every move changing positions accordingly. In one of these many changing positions to have a better view of the battle, Wolfram stands alone away from the group by a few feet when swiftly as a flash Nicholas grabs him and brings his sword to his neck as he yells, "Surrender Yuri or I kill him."

Everyone gasp in horror by the turn of events, I mean everyone including the soldiers and Saragueli, don't forget Berias… You have to been there to see why everyone was betting on Yuri. Even Saragueli was awe struck by Yuri's awesome swordsmanship

Yuri closes his hands on a fist as he begins to tremble and the commanding voice of the Maoh is heard once more, "Take your filthy hands off Wolfram, you scum." The sky begins to turn dark while thunderous lightning flashes across the heavens.

A pair of blue water dragons forms behind Yuri then striking like a Cobra they grab Nicholas by the neck as he loosens his grip on his sword and drops Wolfram to the ground. However, the earth trembles and green plants begin to spread and Wolfram is caught by the large leaves that place him softly on the ground. Nicholas feet dangle while the Maoh tightens his grip on Nicholas's neck, "I am the Maoh and I'm here to bring justice… I'll judge you according to your sins… You claim to be in love and that gives you the right to trample other's people's feelings. You have no regards for the desires and dreams of other persons other than yourself. I find you guilty; therefore, I sentence you to die. You have no honor and no shame."

Nicholas gasp for air while the Maoh brings his body to the ground and pinning him flat on his back, Yuri prepares to bring his sword down on him. At this Saragueli, dashes to Nicholas side and fling himself on top of his chest as he pleas, "Yuri don't kill him… I'll give you my life but spare his… I was the one who kidnapped Wolfram… I… I alone made the decision to spirited Wolfram away from Shin Mazuko. I used my power of suggestion to force Wolfram into writing the letter. From the moment, we left the party Wolfram was already under my power… I put him under a spell when I congratulate him for his engagement… spare Nicholas… please, Yuri…" Saragueli sobs uncontrollable while clinging protective onto Nicholas.

"Sara!" Yuri loosens his water dragons from Nicholas's neck as he falls on top of Morgif. He does not completely losses his balance and just holds down to Morgif while he stands erect. Wolfram tries to run to Yuri but he tramples on the sheets that cover his naked body. Yuri turns around and walks towards Wolfram and swiftly swings him into his arms while he sheaths Morgif into his scabbard again. "Are you alright Wolfram?"

"What took you so long to come and save me, wimp?" Yuri only grins as he nuzzles Wolfram's silky-golden hair. Wolfram only tightens his grip on Yuri's neck.

"Please, Nicholas don't die, don't die…" Saragueli continues crying. Gasping, Nicholas mutters, "I'm not dying but if you don't get off me I might asphyxiate." Berias now grabs Saragueli and carries him into his arms while Nicholas sucks the air as he tries to stand.

Conrad, Murata, and Yozak take advantages of the confusion and make a safe route for Yuri and Wolfram to follow. "This way your highness…"

"Thank you Yuri!" Wolfram whispers' on Yuri's ears as he rest his head on the crevice of his neck.

"I'm sorry if I couldn't make it on time… I'm sorry if you have to suffer horrible because I'm a wimp… I'm sorry for…" Yuri loses his balance and almost falls to the ground if only because Conrad expertly supports him as he turns his head away. Wolfram had enough of hearing Yuri's apologies. He was glad that he was now safely on his arms so he silence him with a furious kiss.

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of _Kyo Kara Maoh! _That totally and unashamedly appears on this fan fiction. They are the product of Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto's wonderful imagination and art. However, the plot is totally my selfish desire to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, in their creative work.

**Personal Note:** I apologize in advance for all the promises that have gone unfulfilled mainly not having corrected my grammatical horror nightmares. Also, for my oversight and not replying to all the wonderful reviews that I have received so far timely. I'm such a selfish person. I want everyone to keep encouraging me but I don't thank all for your efforts. Please forgive me, **Anonymous Void** my official and only beta… hehehe… he is kind of busy at the moment and so he is doing his best to keep up with my erratic moods. So, don't blame him for all my horrors. He is only one person and I'm like a psycho-crazy mood-swing bitch, so I'm posting without him having time to look over the chapter's nightmares. Please forgive me… I'm just like a child in need of immediate gratification… I cannot wait for him to find time for me… Hides in shame under the bed but still as the spoil child she is does whatever she wants…


	9. Wolfram's Wimp

**Somewhere in a forest at Big Cimaron:**

Yuri runs following Yozak's lead while he carries Wolfram on his arms. His heart rate is pulsating faster while he tries to maintain an even breathing rhythm. Conrad follows them behind to protect Yuri from any soldiers following while Murata runs alongside eyeing both Wolfram and Yuri from time to time just in case Yuri needs help. Wolfram clings desperately to Yuri's arms while he has a firm hold around Yuri's neck. Yuri tights his arms around the warm body that he wants to protect so desperately. He would it like to finish that bastard that dare to touch and mistreat his precious person but Wolfram's safety was the foremost important in Yuri's mind. So, he follows Yozak's instructions and right now he is forcing his legs to run as fast as it is humanly possible. Yuri's concentration breaks when he hears Wolfram whispering, "Thank you Yuri!"

While Wolfram rests his head on the crevice of Yuri's neck, Yuri slightly turns his head to face Wolfram. His lips resting on Wolfram's forehead he begins to say, "I'm sorry if I couldn't make it on time… I'm sorry if you have to suffer horrible because I'm a wimp… I'm sorry for…"

Yuri's voice is interrupted when Wolfram picks his head up and facing Yuri he forces his lips to connect with Yuri's mouth. Yuri automatically closes his mouth while Wolfram desperately launches his closed lips into Yuri's. At this sudden movement, Yuri loses his foot ground and stumbles backwards. However, Conrad expertly and in one smooth movement prevents Yuri from falling into the ground as he turns his head away a little embarrass at the scene developing in front of him.

"Kakka… Heika… I'm sure you two would like to spend time together alone but can we stop the kissing until we are safe…" Yozak manages to chuckle. He is too amused at the sight of the two youngsters trying to kiss each other and at the same time rejecting each other. The perilous of first kisses flashes through his mind as he continues scanning the area for any hidden enemies.

Yuri feels Wolfram drop his head into his shoulders again burying it into Yuri's neck as he begins to sob. Wolfram's tears fall copiously marking a trail of cold-salty rivers damping his skin and black coat's collar. "Wolfram…"

Yuri regains his balance once more; however, he feels at a lost because it is the first time he sees Wolfram crying in abandon. Wolfram usually keeps a tight control over his sentimental emotions. He can be fiery and prompt to anger but rarely Wolfram allows people to see him as a weak person.

"I don't think anyone is pursuing us right now, so it would be a good idea if we just rest for a few minutes." Murata says taking control of the situation. Yozak as a military man can only think of reaching a safe zone. Conrad also would look over the safety of the party before anything else. So, it was up to him to help Wolfram and Yuri right now to handle the high emotions that have engulf them.

"Your highness…" Yozak begins to protest but a look at Murata's face makes him stop and look around for a safe spot. He is a man used to receive orders and sometimes he must follows orders that he hates; however, Murata despite his young age exerts a commanding aura not even him who has rebel from time to time to more powerful and scary looking adults before cannot disobey the young sage.

"Conrad please helps Yuri…" Murata says as he direct them to sit on a large boulder resting next to a large tree.

Once everyone has gathered around and sit. Yozak brings some wood to kindle a little fire. The day was chilly and after the body relaxes from the wild run the cold of the day would be felt.

Murata pushes his glasses up as he observes all of the people sitting around waiting expectantly for his next commands, "The first thing we need to do now is take care of Wolfram's injuries and find some clothes for him to wear."

At this Yuri turns his head to look at Wolfram who has fallen asleep on top of his chest. Yuri sits on top of the boulder with Wolfram still secure on his arms; he had cried himself to sleep. Yuri gasp as he noticed all the blisters covering Wolfram's expose body. Yuri now removes must of the sheet covering his body and he cries in horror, "Murata…"

"Yes, I noticed them when I was covering him with the sheets…" Murata answers Yuri who is freeze. He does not know what to do now. In one hand he wants to hold Wolfram tighter in a protective embrace and in the other hand he is afraid to cause pain. Wolfram's battered body is a sight Yuri was not prepared to observe.

"Your highness… I have this… You think Kakka would wear them." Yozak hands Murata a change of clothes.

Murata smirks as he eyes Wolfram then taking the clothes from Yozak's hand he adds, "I'm afraid Wolfram has no choice… now we cannot go back to Shin Makoku the way we came that was the original plan but I never expected for us to be pushed towards the forest instead of the quick route to the sea…" Murata pauses as he signals Yuri to lay Wolfram on the ground. Murata has taken the cover sheets completely off Wolfram exposing his naked body. He places the sheets on the ground and signals Yuri to place Wolfram on top of the cover sheets as he continues, "Now, Shibuya I need you to concentrate and try to heal Wolfram's visible injuries while I look for internal injuries."

"I'm not a doctor Murata… how am I supposed to do that...?" Yuri says while carefully placing Wolfram on top of the sheets.

"Shibuya, you have healed people before… now concentrate… or you rather let Wolfram continue suffering…" Murata pushes his gasses once more as he kneels before Wolfram and probes his body for internal injuries.

At this Yuri falls in his knees quickly and wills his mazuko powers to emanate from his hands. Yuri begins to whisper, "Wolfram please forgive me for being so selfish and inconsiderate… I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologizing… wimp… and hurry up… I want to stand in my two feet… Or else how am I going to protect you… wimp…" Wolfram retorts while struggling to open his eyes. He is too worn out. The tiredness and emotional stress finally catching up with him along with his weariness due to his lack of good sleep and eating properly.

"Wolfram…" Yuri is surprise to hear the old Wolfram again. His heart skips a few beats before returning to his normal rhythm. Yuri sighs as he wills his power to heal all those horrendous blisters and cuts that defile the always smooth and silky-velvety ivory color skin.

After a few more minutes that for Yuri look like an eternity, Murata finish his examination and Yuri sees must of the blisters disappear and the cuts closed. Murata takes one more look checking for any infections and begins to bandage Wolfram. Now the naked boy looks like a half covered mummy. Wolfram is able to sit while his head seems to go in a swirl. The dizziness almost makes him fall again into the sheets but Yuri holds him tight on his arms. Yuri stands kneeling behind Wolfram and resting his forehead on the back of Wolfram's head, he inhales deeply absorbing all of Wolfram's scent into his own body. Then on an impulsive move, Yuri begins to give butterfly kisses to Wolfram on his neck and cheeks as he whispers, "I'll never let you go again… never… never again… I don't want to be without you again Wolfram."

"I'll remind you of that… if you ever break up with me again… Yuri…" Wolfram gasps. He is too weak to fight back right now. He only wants to enjoy the security he feels in Yuri's arms. The clumsy warm kisses covering his neck and cheeks, he wants to stay like this for all eternity feeling Yuri's breathe on him.

"I hate to break up you too right now… but I need you to put this on Wolfram." Murata hands wolfram the set of clothes that Yozak have giving him earlier.

Wolfram's eyes bulge out as he sees what he is about to wear. "Why? Why I must put this on?" Wolfram complains as he eyes the maid outfit provided by Yozak.

"Kakka… I'm sorry but that is the only set of clothes I'm carrying today. Unless you prefer to continue our journey naked, those bandages are the only thing covering you right now." Yozak says amused when he sees Wolfram's cheek go from a pale blue to an intense crimson-red.

Wolfram remembers that his body has remained naked for the past two days and Yuri now is looking at him. He grabs the clothes from Murata and grumbling quickly dresses. _"At least it's better than being naked…" _The thought flashes through his mind while he struggles to close the buttons on the back of the black dress.

Yuri silently moves and helps Wolfram with the buttons while he admires the flush boy in front of him. _"I know right now is not the time but Wolfram looks gorgeous no matter the situation. For a minute there I though his flawless skin will be scarred for life but it seems his skin will return to normal in a few days. Are Wolfram's looks too important to me?" _Yuri questions wordlessly.

Wolfram and Yuri have barely finishing fixing the last piece of clothe on Wolfram when the sound of hoofs is heard on the distance. Quickly everyone finds a place to hide and the fire is put out. A few minutes later, Murata sees the approaching group that looks like Big Cimarron's patrol unit.

"Conrad… Yozak… Your majesty… are you there?" The deep voice of Adelbert is heard. Murata now comes out of hiding as he addresses the rough Mazuko, "What are you doing here Adelbert?"

"Your highness…" Adelbert dismounts his horse as he eyes the young boy in front of him. "I heard that the honorable third son was held hostage by King Nicholas and that the demon King have come to rescue him so I figure you'll be in some need of help." Adelbert smirks as he fixes his sight on the approaching figure of Conrad.

"Adelbert"

"Conrad"

"I'm glad to see you Adelbert" Yuri jumps to the front follow by a clumsy Wolfram. The effects of the Houseki stones and his weak condition do not helped him much to keep his balance.

"Your majesty… I see you managed to save the day once more… took you long enough…" Adelbert snorts as he eyes Yuri and Wolfram. "Ten years is a long time… I'm glad the third son has a strong resolve and his body was able to withstand the damage of the Houseki stones…"

"What are you talking about Adelbert? What you mean ten years? I have not been gone that long. I know it took me about six months before I was able to open up the dimensional portals again but ten years… it's not being that long…" Yuri turns to see the faces of everyone. He had not realized how long it has been here in Shin Makoku.

Conrad now takes a few steps toward Yuri and placing his right hand in one of Yuri's shoulders he glares at Adelbert while answering, "I'm afraid Adelbert is right your majesty. It has been ten years here in Shin Makoku. To you on your Earth time it has been only six months but time passes faster here so at the end it took you ten years for you to come back to us."

Yuri gasps in horror as he falls in his knees, "Ten years… Wolfram has been suffering for ten long years…"

"I did all I could to keep Nicholas away from the palace all this time… knowing the perverted type of person he is… I figure I must keep him away from the palace as much as I could… So I did my best but at the end he returned just a few weeks ago… I could not hold him any longer…"

"What you mean keep him away from the palace? Why?" Yuri hears himself asking while he turns to take a look at Wolfram who is standing behind him on his right.

Adelbert sighs as he eyes everyone then continues, "I was looking for someone to hire me around these parts when my subordinates got a hold of some information. It seemed that King Nicholas have caught himself a big fish. So after investigating further I learned that Wolfram was kept captive at the palace. I tried to rescue him… I figure that you will pay a good sum of money if I returned the third son unharmed or at least his uncle will or maybe Conrad… anyway… I figure I rescue the third son but no matter how skilled I am on the use of Houryoku or my subordinates on the use of the magical arts we could not break through the seals. Also the place was encrusted with Houseki stones and I'm still affected by them so… I had to give up on that idea… the other alternative was driving Nicholas away from the palace… I've heard the stories of his perversions… He usually kidnaps Mazuko young boys for his own pleasure and those boys rarely survive more than a few months… So, the next best thing was to engage Nicholas in a guerrilla type of battle. It will keep Nicholas away from the palace and from Wolfram while you came to rescue your precious fiancé." Pausing to take a long look at the two young boys in front of him Adelbert continues, "I never understood why you broke off the engagement on the first place… I mean I know how much you love Wolfram and how fiercely the third son loves you… but it is not my problem… We need to leave this place soon Nicholas patrol unit will be coming this way… We just gave them a small diversion… Now if you follow us we can take you to a safe place where you can continue back to Shin Makoku without any further problems." Everyone now follows Adelbert and his man as they continue their trek back to the safety of Shin Makoku's borders.

**Shin Makoku few days later…**

"How is Wolfram doing?" Yuri asks the approaching Murata.

Yuri sits down at his desk taking care of all the documents he must sign. They have return to Shin Makoku without any further developments. Nicholas and Saragueli have not made any apparent moves towards Shin Makoku so to the eyes of everyone both kingdoms still friendly. No one ever realize what had happen for the past ten years. The majority are enjoying the peaceful times. Only a handful knows of the terrible events that happen between Shin Makoku and Big Cimaron.

Murata stops in front of Yuri then pushing his glasses up his nose answers him, "Under the circumstances, I think Wolfram is doing remarkable well. At least all of his physical injuries are almost heal. I cannot speak for any emotional injuries though."

Yuri flinches at the last comment. He feels terrible guilty for Wolfram. He never imagines that Wolfram had been abused for so long. While Yuri understood, he had taken awhile to sort his feelings and finally have his resolve to come and rescue Wolfram. It never occurred to him that the time difference between Earth and Shin Makoku would be that great. He never stop to think about that before. Now it was beginning to dawn on him the differences between both worlds and how his actions affect each one.

"What are you doing Shibuya?" Murata notices the slight contraction of muscles on Yuri's body. So, he smirks and then asks hoping to force Yuri to speak with him and telling him what is really in Yuri's mind.

"I'm getting caught up with all the work. Gwendal always do an excellent job at keeping everything running smoothly. So, I figure I need to help him as much as I can. After all, I'm the Maoh." Yuri sighs dropping his head on top of the desk.

Murata stands still next to him placing his right hand on top of Yuri's head, "Are you going to tell me what's in your mind Shibuya?"

"I don't know… I mean… I'm lost…" Yuri exhales without moving from his present position. His head still resting on top of the desk while his hand doodles in one of the papers in front of him.

Murata moves to embrace Yuri. He sneaks his arms around Yuri's chest then he rest his head on top of Yuri's placing cheek to cheek. Both friends remain like this for a few seconds before Yuri exhales, "I want to be with Wolfram but… ever since we come back it seems he is avoiding me… every time I try to get closed to him or touch him... He flinches away from me…"

"Shibuya… you have to understand… Wolfram…" standing up and moving away from Yuri to look outside the window Murata continues, "Wolfram suffered a very traumatic experience… I tried asking him about it but he refuses to tell me what really happen to him while he was imprison on Shin Makoku… or even tell me about what Nicholas did to him before we arrived… I mean…"

Yuri's fist scattered the papers on top of the desk as they make contact with the surface. "I know all that… don't you think I don't know… I mean I cannot phantom the shame and pain he experience… but I least I know he suffered a traumatic event… Just thinking of what that bastard was about to do to him when we got there makes me sick…" Yuri now does his best to control his rage while holding tight to the edge of the desk. He is standing now as the bluish light engulfs his body.

"Yuri!" Murata gasps as he realizes the rage inside Yuri. He moves to stand next to Yuri as he uses the palm of his hand to draw small circular motions on Yuri's back. "Shibuya… please…"

"I know Murata… I know… don't worry I won't lose control again… not again… I have too many people to worry about… Wolfram is what's important to me…" Finally, Yuri calms down and sits again. Yuri once again places his head on top of the desk burying his face under his arms.

"You want to know what the worst part is…" Yuri says almost crying.

"What… tell me Shibuya… what's in your mind?" Murata embraces his friend again as he rest his head on the back of Yuri's head holding him tight.

"I… I… I want to… I want to do some of those things… I want to touch Wolfram like that too… I'm a terrible… terrible person…" Yuri continues sobbing. He cannot help it but to hate himself for thinking that way about Wolfram.

Murata's head goes up as he lets go of the embrace to push his glasses further up his nose. "Shibuya…"

"I know… I'm sick… I'm a sick bastard… I cannot think like that… I must think of Wolfram… protect him…" Yuri closes his hands on a fist while the tears run down his cheeks.

"No… You're not sick for thinking that way… You love Wolfram and you just want to be with him… enjoy him next to you… touch him with love and tender care… I don't think you want to harm him the way Nicholas did… I'm sure you only want to enjoy the person you love as any normal person does." Murata says while his hands rub Yuri's back.

Yuri picks his head up as he wipes the tears from his eyes with his arms, "What you mean?"

"I mean Shibuya is normal for you to want to be with Wolfram in an intimate way… When we love a person, we want to be one with that person. We want to kiss them… touch them… we want to have as much as we can from them as humanly possible… there is nothing sick or wrong with that… the problem is that Wolfram right now is suffering emotionally… and he needs time to heal… I mean if he did not want you the same way… he would not kiss you the way he did back when we were running away from Nicholas." Murata states as he observes the reactions of Yuri.

Yuri turns to face Murata while he still is sitting down and Murata stands stills behind him. He then asks, "What are you trying to say Murata?"

Sighing, Murata replies, "Wolfram need it to be reassure about you and his love for you that is why he kiss you so clumsy. As far as I know you and he still are virgins… I think… I hope… at least innocent about the ways of love or sexual contact…" Murata begins to fidget this conversation was becoming increasingly embarrass to him.

It was not like the talk about sex embarrassed him. He considered himself an expert on the subject but Yuri was so innocent about some things that it seemed to him like a sin to open Yuri's eyes. Then, he was his best friend, personal advisor; he was the Great Sage for crying out loud, so it was his duty to help Yuri even in this personal matter. Moving away to look again outside the window, Murata takes a more distant stance, "Let's face it Shibuya… You never been involved with anyone sexually either woman or male… now up to a few years, months whatever… You did not want to consider the possibility to get involved with a male… now sexual desires are part of human nature or any living creature's nature… so… What I'm trying to say so unarticulated is that what you're experiencing or wanting is very normal. You want to have sex with Wolfram. Now… I understand before this experience Wolfram was not experience either, like you he was innocent too. He had never been with a woman or a male either, so in that sense he was innocent too. I believe he almost kissed you once but that was a disaster and Shinou manipulated the whole thing so I don't think that time counts at all. He was held captive against his will then whether Nicholas succeeded on violating him or not we don't know yet. So, the way I see it when Wolfram kissed you so clumsy, he was just trying to reassure himself that he was still worth… maybe that is not the right choice of word. He wanted to stop feeling dirty… Yes, I think that should be the right term… he wanted to be cleansed by your touch… your kisses… your contact and closed proximity."

"If what you say Murata is true, why does he reject me now?" Yuri asks not really sure that he understood what Murata just explain completely.

Murata now relaxes a little before turning to face Yuri once more then with a soft smile he adds, "Well, the way I see it is… Wolfram is no longer in immediate danger… he needs to process this experience… and just like you take your sweet time to put your feelings in order… Wolfram too is trying his best to find his bearings… he is trying hard to deal with the experience as best as he can without talking about it with anyone… You know the best way to deal with traumatic events is by talking about them… it is not really for the other person's benefit but for your own when you voice your fears, or sentiments… it becomes easier to deal with them… but it takes time for people to be able to talk about anything… no matter how trivial the problem is or how serious… also, we all deal with things different… so all I can tell you Yuri is that you must be patient and allow Wolfram time to think things through. Just like he gave you time for you to come and rescue him… You give him time to find his peace of mind." Murata finish with a sigh. _"This was more difficult than dealing with Shinou at any time… I hope this talk helps Shibuya; otherwise, I'm out of ideas…" _Murata smiles before heading to stand next to his best friend.

Yuri eyes his best friend then he stands up to go and stand next to him at the windowsill. Both of them are silent observing the buzzing at the palace grounds. After a few minutes, Murata asks, "Is there anything else in your mind Shibuya?"

"I was wondering… I mean… Well I try to imagine…" Yuri frets passing his hands through his luscious and thick black hair. His hair was shoulder's length and he did not wear it in a pony tail like Gwendal but he let it go wild unrestraint with a few stands covering his forehead above his eyes.

Murata laughs quietly at Yuri's struggle, "Just say it Shibuya… whatever it is… just say it."

"Easy for you to say… but I'm the one actually asking…" Yuri glares at his friend.

With a sigh, Yuri sits on the windowsill facing Murata standing in front of him. Then he looks up straight at his best friend as he asks, "Well, I was thinking back at the way Wolfram and I kissed… it did not feel bad or wrong but I don't think that was right either… I mean a kiss is supposed to be like magic or something I don't know… I mean… they say…"

"Stop right there Shibuya before you have a heart attack or something…" Murata now sits next to Yuri at the windowsill and with a chuckle begins to say, "First of all… magical kisses and stuff like that don't happen overnight… it takes practice and first kisses are always clumsy and not very unforgettable. I mean if we are going to be honest first kisses are always terrible…" Taking a pause to reminisce about something Murata continues, "If I tell you about my first kiss with Shinou, you will be surprise at how horrible it was… I mean I love him more than life itself… You know how much I love that bastard since my love has not diminished one bit for more than four thousand years… however, he was a terrible kisser…" Sighing Murata takes in a dreamy state, "He always thought he was so smooth and savvy…. But when it came to taking on the role of lover he was terrible… I mean don't get me wrong Shinou is so powerful and no one can compare to him when it comes to being a leader… but as a lover he was a total disaster… and it took all my love and patience to make him the way he is now… the best lover anyone can dream of…" Then touching his mouth, a smile curls up Murata's parted lips, "Who would it thought he will become such a great kisser… now I look forward to those earth-shattered kisses… can't live without them."

Yuri looks at Murata a little strange then says, "So, how can I become a great kisser like you say Shinou is? So, Wolfram would not be disappointed by me anymore… it's bad enough he thinks I'm a wimp… I don't think I can accept him thinking of my like you think of Shinou… I mean… I don't want to give him terrible experiences… I want his first time to be unforgettable at least his first time with me…" Yuri now gets lost in some thoughts.

"I told you it takes practice and experience… first times are always terrible that's something you cannot avoid… I mean Shibuya… the reason they are bad experiences are simple not because the person lacks emotions or desire but because you don't know each other well in an intimate way…"

"I don't get it!"

"Let's take for example the first kiss… your first kiss with Wolfram. He launched himself at you with his lips closed and forcefully. Your reaction… it's normal nothing out of the ordinary… You closed your mouth and try to get away…not because you did not wanted to be kiss or because you were disgusted by it. It is an automatic reaction people shy away from unexpected events or the unknown. So instead of having this wonderful experience what happen… two lips are locked together while rejecting each other at the same time that's the oxymoron of the first kiss. His lips and yours were shut together while pressing against each other. So it did not felt wrong but it was not quite right either."

"Okay! How am I supposed to kiss or react to a kiss?"

"There is no right or wrong way is a matter of taste; although, I might sound that I am contradicting myself… let me tell you this… first you must to plan the kiss then you must execute the movement with precision… and I know it sounds too clinical and maybe it is not magical as it is believe to be but once you get the mechanics the magic would come naturally."

"Why after and not before?"

Murata eyes Yuri before sighing and pushing his glasses up says, "Because the first time you might bump into each other's noses, you missed each other lips, you might open your mouth to wide… or stick your tongue too forcefully making the other person choke…."

Yuri makes a disgusting gesture as he says, "Oi! You're making it sound so disgusting… by the way you describe things I don't think I want to kiss Wolfram ever again."

Murata chuckles as he adds, "I guess you need to see it… to understand better…" Murata turns his body to face Yuri as he grabs Yuri's head with cup hands then tilting it slightly to the side continues, "Please open your lips a little bit not too much…"

"Murata, what are you doing?"

"Just do as I say…"

"Okay!"

Yuri parts his lips slightly as Murata slowly and steady moves his face towards Yuri. His pulse rate begins to increase, Yuri's heartbeat pumps harder as he feels Murata's warm breath to enter his mouth through the slight opening. Murata tilts his own head a little to the opposite side so his nose will not collide with Yuri's. Yuri's fingers closed on the edge of the windowsill as his body tenses. "Shibuya don't tense up… I'm not going to hurt you…"

"Easy for you to say… I'm the one you're attacking…"

Murata moves away and releases the hold he had on Yuri as he says, "I'm just going to show you how to kiss… Now the reason I have to tilt your head is that way our noses don't bump into each other… Now you're the one who say that you want to give an expertly kiss to Wolfram… so I'm showing you how to do it… first you need to secure his face so he would not move… but you have to do it softly… tenderly… so he doesn't feel threatens… Then make sure his lips and yours are slightly parted so you can mix each other's breath that's part of the thrill and excitement."

"Okay! But you should've told me that you were going to kiss me to show me how…"

Murata only rolls his eyes as he continues, "I did say I was going to show you… Now let's try again."

Yuri now presses his back against the wall that supports the window and Murata places himself in front of Yuri as he takes Yuri's face in his cupped hands Yuri places his hands on Murata's shoulders, "Shibuya… you're hurting me burying your fingers deep into my shoulders… I don't think Wolfram would like that…"

"Oi! Sorry… sorry…"

Yuri flexes his fingers and grabs to Murata's shoulders. Murata only eyes Yuri who sighs and then relaxes his grab till his hands slightly presses on Murata's shoulder… "Better now, open your mouth slightly and don't tense up…"

Murata again tilts both heads slightly in opposite directions as he slowly approaches Yuri who now pulls Murata with his hands as he places one hand on the back of Murata's neck and the other on the mid-back. Yuri's pulse again has risen causing his heartbeat to jump as he feels the warm breath mixing with his own the soft touch of Murata's lips softly landing on his own is like and electric charge passing through his body and Murata is about to enclosed Yuri's mouth when both of them jump out of their wits when they heard the screaming voice yell, "Yuri… You cheater… you wimp."

Yuri hits his head on the wall as he yanks away and Murata stumbles to the floor as they both are greeted by the blazing emeralds and a fire ball breaks the window.

"Wolfram…" It is all that Yuri manages to say before he begins, "It's not what you think let me explain…"

Wolfram runs away from the room and Yuri stands up while nursing the pain on the back of his head as he follows the disappearing figure of his enrage blond. "Wolfram wait let me explain… please… wolfram…"

Murata stands up once both Wolfram and Yuri had left the room. He is surprise to see a pair of sapphires looking down at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently witnessing my trusted strategist and lover teaching the Maoh, how to kiss…"

Murata dust his coat and pants as he fixes his glasses before asking, "So, you don't think I was cheating on you?"

Shinou slowly pulls Murata towards him as he whispers, "I'm afraid… I don't think you were cheating on me…"

Murata looks into the Sapphires that are glinting with desire as he says, "And why not? You don't think I will cheat on you…"

Shinou now bends his head to kiss Murata's neck crevice with a slight sucking motion as he continues to whisper, "I'm sure you are capable of cheating on me… but since you have your glasses on… I think you were only teaching the Maoh, how to kiss or something like that?"

Murata closes his eyes as he allows the electric touch wash over his body. He then hangs himself from Shinou's neck as he offers his mouth to the demanding touch, "What do my glasses have to do with anything?"

Shinou bites the tender lips as he replies, "You have told me more than once that the only way to experience the best kisses on the universe is when you remove your glasses. And that you will never remove them except with me…"

"Oi! I say something that corny… I guess whenever you kiss me you make me lose any rational thoughts." Murata have already removed his glasses and Shinou had force him into the floor again while with one swift movement of his hand he locked the door and closed the windows.

Murata is now panting on the floor. Shinou had the ability to make him lose his self control with only one kiss. Murata does not want to continue talking he just wants to have Shinou to touch him the way he only knows how to do. Shinou on the other hand stops kissing Murata while undressing him under him. Then hovering above the double-back teen he asks, "So, care to tell me what where you doing?"

Murata panting asks, "Why did you stop? Please don't stop now…" Shinou smirks as he continues hovering while the teen lays underneath him completely naked. He still had all of his clothes on. "I'll ask you once more… what were you doing?"

"I thought you have figured it out already…" Murata tries to pull Shinou down with one hand to continue with the kissing while he fumbles with the other trying to rid Shinou of his clothes too.

"I'll feel better if I heard it from your own lips… after all you always say that talking is the best way to keep a healthy relationship."

"Oi! Why are you so selfish? I was doing exactly what you thought… Yuri was concern about his first time with Wolfram… So I figure I could help him by teaching him a thing or two…" Murata had finally removed some of Shinou's clothes; however, the Great One was still hovering above his head and he was not giving him an inch to bring him down to his mouth.

"I see so we both were doing almost the same thing…" When Murata hears Shinou's words, he stops trying to pull him down and gets his glasses back on while asking, "What you mean doing the same thing."

"I say almost doing the same thing."

Murata glares at Shinou as he asks, "What you mean?"

Shinou grins satisfied to have Murata glaring. It was rare for the Great Sage to show any type of emotions and when he was able to force his great strategist to lose control of them like that it was like a small victory for him. "Wolfram came to the temple looking for me to ask me for some advice…" Shinou now bends to continue kissing Murata but Murata was more interesting on knowing what type of advice Wolfram needs. "What did he ask you?"

"He wanted to know how to make Yuri want to touch him… without Yuri feeling bad about himself… after all Wolfram knows Yuri is not very comfortable with same sex relationships… and their kisses have been terrible kisses… so he was worry that he would make Yuri hate him if he did not learn how to kiss properly…" Shinou now buries his face on Murata's neck as he continues his biting kisses.

Murata pushes Shinou away from him as he asks, "And what did you do?"

Shinou now smiles mischievously as he answers, "Nothing… I just told him how the first kisses are always terrible and that it takes practice and patience to achieve earth-shattering kisses…"

"Then what else did you do?" Murata demands as he glares some more at the smiling blond on top of him.

Shinou now laughs heartily as he replies, "I told him that the best way to practice was by kissing his own hand or maybe slowly eating peaches…"

Murata now relaxes underneath the towering blond then with a whispers asks, "Why peaches? I remember how you used to eat those damn things so much… why did you stop eating them?"

Shinou now kisses Murata full on the mouth he was ready to stop this conversation and go into more pleasant things. After a few more breath sucking kisses, Shinou finally says, "Peaches resemble the closes to human skin. They are soft and have those little tickling hairlines. So, if you suck on them while eating them slowly is like kissing another person…." Then he starts to caress Murata's warm body as he sucks on his erect nipples, "I stop eating them because I did not have to practice on them anymore… I could easily practice on the real thing…"

Murata had removed his glasses again and he had lost any rational train of thought. Shinou had that effect on him.

**Meanwhile Outside Wolfram's room…**

Yuri falls to the floor panting, he had been running after Wolfram but he was not able to catch up to the blond. He had arrived at the same time that Wolfram had slammed the door and locked it from the inside. He could easily unlock the door with his Maoh powers but he thought it would not do him any good, so instead he dropped to the floor and sits outside the door while he says, "Wolfram please… listen to me… I was not cheating on you… I will never cheat on you… there is no one else I care in this way but you… You're the only one who matters for me… please let me explain…"

Yuri remains in this position for a few hours begging until his voice is almost gone but the door remains locked. He could hear the blond inside crying and hitting stuff. Then he falls asleep, Yuri rests his head on his bend knees. The door finally unlocks and Wolfram opens the door as he looks down at Yuri, "You still here wimp…"

"Wolfram…" Yuri jumps up from his position to stand in front of Wolfram as he continues, "Please let me explain…"

Wolfram glares at him as he moves to the side motion him to get inside, "You better no lie to me wimp… otherwise, I will leave you and this time of my own free will…"

Yuri's eyes bulge at the threat and he goes inside and follows Wolfram who closes the door and goes to sit down at the edge of his bed, "Well…"

Yuri sits next to him and looking at him says, "I was talking with Murata about you and me and how… well… you know…"

"No, I don't know… that's why I need you to explain it to me…" Wolfram spats as he turns away from Yuri. _"I'm very angry right now Yuri… but Shinou says that we need to talk; otherwise, we might misunderstand each other, and then cause unnecessary pain." _Wolfram sighs. It is hard for him to control his jealous streak. He knows how good looking Yuri is and he feels so vulnerable. Now that he has been tainted by Nicholas, he is afraid that Yuri does not want him anymore. Wolfram had learned about how people on Earth feel about homosexual relationships from Shori. It had been a mistake a misunderstanding on the conversation he had with Shori, so he end up learning about all the prejudice against that type of relationship; although, in Shin Makoku it was an acceptable practice even among humans. So, now that Nicholas had almost violated his body. Wolfram was grateful to Saragueli for saving him that night and to Yuri for coming to the rescue just on time. But, he was aware of the position he had been found in. How it might have look from Yuri point of view. Wolfram also notices how Yuri changed. Yuri barely tries to touch him as if he was something breakable and that had been hard on Wolfram. He was not only disgusting at the eyes of Yuri but also become weak.

Yuri frets with his hands then passes them through his hair as he looks away. Then closing his eyes as if to gather some courage he says, "Wolfram… please forgive me for what I am about to tell you… if I offend you please, I only ask for your forgiveness… do you know why I broke up with you in the first place?"

Wolfram flinches here it is the dreadful thing. The very thing Wolfram does not want to hear about it but he sighs and whispers as he braces himself for what it is to come, "No, I have an idea… maybe because same sex relationships are disgusting to you or because, I was never good enough for you." Wolfram feels the tears run down his cheeks ever since this horrible incident the tears come so easily for him, another proof of how weak he is.

Yuri falls in his knees in front of Wolfram as he takes his hands on his own. "No, Wolfram… please listens to me… that was not the reason… never… You're the best thing that had ever happen to me. Even better than becoming the Maoh if I have to ever choose between you or being the Maoh, I will give it up without hesitation. You're the only one who matters to me… remember that Wolfram please…" Yuri buries his head on top of Wolfram's lap as he holds tight his hands.

Wolfram is surprise at the sudden reaction of Yuri so he whispers, "Yuri…"

Yuri looks up at Wolfram liquid emeralds and kissing his hands with soft butterfly kisses, he continues, "I'm ashamed of what I am about to say but please I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I did not know at the time or better say, I refuse to acknowledge at the time that I was in love with you. Then my body was reacting to my desires to kiss you…" Yuri once more buries his head on Wolfram's lap as he continues kneeling and talking almost in a whisper, "I wanted to have sex with you… I mean I did not understand what was happening to my body but I was afraid and ashamed of myself and I did not want you to see me like that… You already think I'm worthless… I'm a wimp on your eyes…"

"Yuri!" Wolfram can help it but sighed; those are the same feelings he think Yuri feels for him. He never thought that Yuri was worthless. Yuri to him was someone to look up to. He was his inspiration to change. Yuri was responsible for the fact that he wanted to be a different person to be worth of Yuri's admiration. Maybe Shinou was right and if you do not talk to other's about your feelings and ideas misunderstandings will happen and unnecessary pain caused.

"That's why I broke up with you but when I thought you will leave me for Nicholas… When I thought that you were in love with Nicholas, I could not help myself and re-claim you back… I mean… Nicholas did tell me that he wanted to marry you and I knew how happy you were with him, but I just could not give you up. I love you… you were mine…"

"Yuri… I…"

"Please Wolfram let me finished… Then when you told me that you still love me and you choose me over Nicholas… I was so happy when I asked you to believe in me that I would find a solution and you told me that you will follow me… Then when I came back from my last meeting with Nicholas and I find you gone and that letter said that you have gone voluntarily… I was beside myself… I went crazy and I almost destroy the palace and harm the people I was suppose to protect… I left for Earth and it took me six months to finally come to terms with myself and my own desires… I love you and I wanted to have sex with you… I came back to take you bring you back to my side… I never imagine that my hesitation would put you through so much pain and danger… please forgive me for my selfishness… it was my fault that you were harm in such a horrible way… and yet… and yet…" Yuri now hesitates and looks up to face Wolfram who is frozen in silent listening careful to all that Yuri is saying.

As Yuri becomes silent, Wolfram reacts asking, "And yet… what Yuri? Please, Yuri tell me… and yet what?"

Yuri lets go of Wolfram's hand as he cups his hand to grab Wolfram's face, "I… I… I selfishly still want to have you… to kiss you… to be with you… despite all the horrible things I know you went through…" Yuri stops before he touches Wolfram's face and goes back to grab his hands and bury his face on Wolfram's lap again.

"Yuri!"

"I know Wolfram… I'm such a despicable person… I'm so unworthy of you… but the only excuse I have is that I love you…"

Wolfram cannot believe his ears. Yuri still wants him. Yuri wants to kiss him, but then the image of Yuri kissing Murata flashes through his mind and he spats angrily, "If you say you want me… why were you kissing him? Why were you all over the Great Sage?"

Yuri smiles weakly as he looks up at Wolfram before answering, "I asked him to teach me how to kiss because I don't think our first kiss went very well…"

"Oh! You did the same thing I did with the Great One." Wolfram looks down at Yuri who now steadies himself to stand up.

"What you mean the same thing you did with the Shinou?" Yuri now stands next to Wolfram who continues sitting on the edge of the bed. "You kiss Shinou too."

"No… I did not…" Wolfram looks outrage at Yuri as he too stands up to face Yuri. Wolfram is slightly shorter than Yuri. "I asked him to tell me how I could learn to kiss better."

"And what did he say?" Yuri asked genuinely interested on Shinou's answer.

Wolfram falls into the bed when Yuri's sudden movement makes him lose his balance. "He told me to practice and patience is the key to learn how to kiss…" Wolfram whispers.

Yuri sits on the bed while Wolfram lays down. "I see… it's the same thing that Murata told me, but then he said it was better if he show me how to do it…." Yuri now turns his attention back to Wolfram who gulps as he sees Yuri coming down on top of him hovering while asking, "What else did he say?"

"Just to kiss my hand or to eat peaches slowly…" Wolfram's pulse rate begins to rise as he feels Yuri's warm breath hit his cheeks.

Yuri on the other hand unconsciously pins down Wolfram while he hovers on top of him mulling, "Mmm! Peaches… why peaches? What so special about peaches? Why not apples…? I understand about kissing your own hand to practice…"

Yuri's train of thought is interrupted by Wolfram whispering voice, "Yuri…"

Yuri looks down into Wolfram blazing emeralds and crimson-cheeks, "Yes…"

"So, you rather practice with the Great Sage than with me…"

Yuri grunts since any rational thought have suddenly disappear from his mind. All that Yuri could see was those plump lips slightly parted and the blazing emeralds fixed on him. Yuri now slowly tilts his head and lowers himself brushing Wolfram's nose slightly with his closed lips then gradually he parts his lips as he brushes Wolfram's trembling lips to let their warm breath mix. Both feel the electric current charge through their bodies that began to move against each other causing a friction that intensify the electric current engulfing them. Finally, Yuri captures Wolfram's lips and slowly as he imagines himself taking a small bite from a ripe peach. He sucks into that delicious mouth that opens for him allowing their breaths to become one. The insecure movements become more forceful as both enjoy the emotions washing over them. Maybe they need a lot of practice specially if they end up grasping for air between each attempt but that's a practice that they both do not mind repeating.

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of _Kyo Kara Maoh! _That totally and unashamedly appears on this fan fiction. They are the product of Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto's wonderful imagination and art. However, the plot is totally my selfish desire to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, in their creative work.

**Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoy this chapter despite my grammatical nightmares. I took way too long to write it because my own emotions are wavering. I am upset that Kyo Kara Maoh! Finished already and not one fck kiss through the series. Well, I'm not counting OVA #5, they did not even show the fck kiss then they say it never happen, so it does not count, I think. Now I am aware of my foul language but I'm really pissed off. So, I wanted to make a chapter with no plot nothing but raw-sex to retaliate. However, Wolfram did not allow me to do it like that…. He was like I want some plot… I won't have sex for the sake of having sex… and Yada, yada… So this is the chapter I came up with… I hope you all like it and enjoy it… I think I did at the end… When I say Wolfram believe me, I could heard his annoying voice nagging on the back of my brain every time I thought of just writing a plain sex chapter… Although, I started another story where I did have some dark sex scene… (Self promoting here… "The Bet" end of promoting) Arigato… no beta as always… later…


	10. Blissful Ending

**Author's notes: **I don't usually like to place the notes at the beginning of my stories; however, I just wanted to add that since it seems that people is no longer interested in this story. I decided to finished in this chapter. I don't know what I did wrong or why the story stop being interesting but I guess everything has to come to an end. I truly hope you enjoy this last chapter and as always no beta so forgive my grammar nightmares... arigato to all those who took the time to review my idiotic story... Ja ne...

**Next Day at Covenant Castle—Wolfram's private chambers…**

"Are you going to take responsibility?" Wolfram's muffle voice took Yuri by surprise.

Yuri finished his habitual run with Conrad and rather than going to his bedroom to get change and to get ready to enjoy breakfast with Greta; he decides to return to the crime scene and have a private breakfast with his sleepy fiancé.

"What do you mean take responsibility? I don't understand…" Yuri pulls the breakfast cart toward the bed as he finds a spot to sit.

Wolfram continues hiding under the covers as he replies, "Yes, take responsibility for your actions?"

Yuri tries to remove the pristine white sheets from Wolfram's face. Yuri desires very much to gaze into those liquid emerald pools while enjoying his hearty breakfast. However, Wolfram is not too keen on letting go of them. Yuri pulls once more the cover sheets but Wolfram tightens his grip on them as he continues covering from head to toe.

"C'mon! Wolfram, I don't understand what you mean? What do you want me to do?" Yuri sighs frustrated.

He wants to have a peaceful breakfast with the most delicious creature in the entire universe. Yuri wanted to gaze into the angelical face of his gorgeous fiancé before getting caught up by the demands of being the Maoh of Shin Makoku.

"Oh! God… what do you mean you don' know?" Wolfram whines as he cocoons further into the cover sheets moving away from Yuri.

Yuri hears Gunter calling him out, so he sighs once more. It seems his plans for a peaceful and uneventful breakfast are not going to happen. So he stands up in a fluid smooth movement while adding, "I'll be back Wolfram and we will continue this… whatever discussion you have in mind… I'm just going to go and get rid of the nuances…"

Wolfram snaps yelling under the covers, "Whatever wimp… don't come back… I hate you… I hate you Yuri Shibuya…"

"What? What did I do now…?" Yuri takes one last look at his cocoon fiancé before opening the door to go outside.

"Your majesty… I finally found you…" Before Gunter could continue with his usual annoying bantering, Yuri says, "Gunter not now… I'm pretty busy… If you need something talk to Gwendal…"

"Your majesty… I …"

"If it is important, please discuss it with Gwendal… right now, I'm about to have breakfast with Wolfram and I don't want to be disturb… Gwendal can take care of any problems until I finish having breakfast…"

"Your majesty…" Gunter could not help it but whine depress at the hurtful realization that Yuri was actually admitting that right now Wolfram was more important than anything else.

Yuri turns around to go inside the room then he faces Gunter once more as he asks, "Gunter let me ask you a question…"

"Yes… your majesty…" Gunter perks up just thinking that maybe Yuri has changed his mind and he would confess his love for him instead of that loafer.

"What does it mean to take responsibility?"

Gunter looks at Yuri unsure exactly what he means by that. Then he says, "I don't know what you mean?"

"Exactly… my point exactly…" Yuri says excited. So he was not wrong in answering Wolfram like that.

However, Gunter thinks a little longer then adds, "I don't know what you really asking your majesty but for example if a girl asks a boy to take responsibility usually means she wants to get married. Now it all depends on the circumstances… It could pretty much mean that if you made a mistake you have to face the consequences…" Then Gunter begins to mumble, "That's why usually it means getting married… because if you have sex with the girl… well then you must take responsibility…"

"Sex…" Yuri let the words escape as he realizes what Wolfram exactly means. "Thank you Gunter… thank you…" Yuri grabs Gunter's hands as he shakes them fervently while adding, "You're a life saver… Geez! Now I know why Wolfram says he hates me…." Yuri continues shaking Gunter's hands as he makes mental notes.

Gunter on the other hand stares at Yuri confused, "What did I do your majesty… how did your lowly servant save his majesty's precious life?"

"Gunter… I need you to find Murata and tell him to come and see me immediately… maybe I should tell Conrad instead… Or should I talk to Gwendal… maybe Celi-sama would be the most appropriate person to talk to…" Yuri begins to pace back and forward as he tries to come to a decision. Finally, Yuri makes up his mind and orders, "Gunter I need you to tell Murata, Conrad, Gwendal and Celi-sama to meet me in an hour at my office and please no one is to disturb me until then." Without any other words Yuri goes inside Wolfram's bedroom closing the door behind him and locking it.

"Wolfram… Wolfram…" Yuri scans the room looking for his missing fiancé. Wolfram was no longer on the bed after a few seconds Wolfram comes out of the bathroom dress in his military uniform and looking extraordinarily beautiful refresh.

"What do you want wimp?" Wolfram snaps as he puts the final touches on his attire and fixes his sword without glancing once to look at the Maoh.

Yuri on the other hand cannot help it but sigh at the gorgeous image of his fiancé soon to be… _"What are you going to be Wolfram? You cannot be my wife because you're not a girl… fiancé… no because we will be married… consort? Partner? What's the best title for you…?" _While this little rant goes inside his head, Yuri whines as he sees his desires go up in smoke, "I want to have breakfast in bed with you?"

Wolfram turns to look at the distress Maoh looking ravishing manly in his black sweat-suit and unkempt raven-hair. Wolfram inhales deeply trying to control his desire to throw himself into those arms that only a few hours ago mess with him and makes his battered body.

"Hmp! I thought we were having breakfast with Greta as usual." Wolfram averts his eyes from the object of his desires in order not to succumb to temptation. It is obvious to Wolfram from Yuri's response the bastard has no intention to take responsibility and to continue using his body for Yuri's own pleasure. _"Breakfast in bed really Yuri… You think I'm that easy… That you can have my body any time you like…"_

Yuri moves quickly to stand next to Wolfram as he grabs him from behind while whispering on his ears, "Wolfram… today is only you and me… I want us to be together having breakfast… we can have breakfast with Greta every day… but today is only you and me…" Yuri begins to kiss Wolfram's neck while he fumbles with the buttons on Wolfram's uniform.

Wolfram is temporarily render speechless and freezes in place by the electric current discharge into his entire body by Yuri's whispering words and warm breath caressing his neck. The soft sucking motion reviving the delicious pain of the previous night activities makes his mind go blank.

"C'mon Wolfram let's go back to bed for a little while…" Yuri sweeps Wolfram onto his arms in a swift movement carrying him to bed. Yuri slowly drops Wolfram on top of the still unmade bed as he continues unbuttoning his shirt. Yuri has managed to drop the sword to the floor when he picks him up and now he has finished unbuttoning the shirt. Wolfram on the other hand bites into one of his hands while his body trembles in anticipation waiting expectantly for Yuri's fiery touch.

Yuri hovers on top of Wolfram admiring the silkiest, softest, ivory-skin as he slowly begins to trace each line and curve with his lips then to his horror Yuri discovers all the bruises adorning the tender skin. Yuri's eyes pop as he gazes into the purplish colored skin and some words escape from his astonished lips, "Who did this to you? I don't remember seen them yesterday…"

Wolfram's hazy-mind snaps into attention and he now shoves Yuri away from him. Yuri stumbles onto the floor by Wolfram's forceful push.

"What do you mean… you bastard? It was you… You are the one who cause all these bruises… What do you think… that I'm a cheating bastard like you… honestly…" Wolfram stands up and begins to get dress again as he continues, "now just because I let you have my body yesterday… it does not mean you can have my body any time you please… I'm your fiancé not your whore…" Wolfram glares at Yuri while some tears threaten to escape from his liquid emeralds. Wolfram feels awful. He could have just let Yuri have his body once more but Yuri had to ruin everything by questioning his integrity.

Yuri realizes painfully his mistake and rakes his mind for a quick way to fix the mess he got himself into. "Wolfram… I'm sorry… I did not mean to insult you… I know you would never cheat on me… It was not what I meant… I mean… I was just surprise… It never occurred to me that I had hurt you yesterday… I mean it was so good… everything felt so great… I never imagine I was actually hurting you… I…"

Wolfram towers over the wimpy Moah who still lays on the floor as he adds, "You did not hurt me you wimp… what do you think that I'm a weakly person… If you have try to hurt me in anyway I could defend myself… believe me I would let you know… I would have make you feel it…" Wolfram now pushes his sword dangerously into the Maoh's chest while he continues, "Remember this wimp… I'm not a weakling… I'm Wolfram Von Bielefeld…"

Wolfram is unable to finish his speech because Yuri or better say the Maoh manages to send the sword flying as he stands in a swift move grabbing Wolfram once more and pinning him to the bed while saying, "I never thought you were a weakling Wolfram… I fall in love with the strongest most gorgeous creature I ever seen… so stop yapping and let's skipped breakfast… we don't have much time…"

Wolfram is unable to fight back. One thing was fighting wimpy Yuri and another thing was going against the Maoh's wishes one of the reasons Wolfram and Yuri had end up having sex after all. Wolfram closes his eyes as the Maoh begins to ravish his tender skin with his hot-fiery kisses. He is transported once more to relieve yesterday's activities.

After Yuri apologizes for the umpteenth time to Wolfram, Yuri finally tells Wolfram what had actually happen between him and Murata. Then while Yuri unconsciously pinned Wolfram to the bed just like the Maoh had done a few seconds ago, Wolfram says, _"__So, you rather practice with the Great Sage than with me…"_

Yuri's response had been a clumsy but electrifying kiss. Wolfram and Yuri continue kissing each other on the mouth for awhile. Their kisses were becoming more bold and comfortable. They started with simple mixing of breath and sucking their quivering lips then a soft touching of tongues while their saliva mixed. Finally, Wolfram had decided to give up the stupid fight for supremacy on the kisses. He allows Yuri to take the lead and Wolfram thought he had made the best decision since Yuri's kisses began to be excitingly hot and dizzying. Wolfram felt his entire body tremble with Yuri's soft but firm touch after awhile Yuri stop the mouth-watering kisses and he began to kiss Wolfram's neck as Yuri whispers on his ear. Wolfram's body reacted to the intensity of Yuri's kisses and hearing his name. Yuri's voice was throaty and comforting and above all electrifying.

That was the last rational thought Wolfram had because after that he saw Yuri turning into the Maoh and ripping his favorite pink nightgown the first gift he had gotten from Yuri's mother. Yuri had transform suddenly and he was taking control full control of their first attempt at any intimate encounter such as their clumsy kisses. Rid of his night gown Wolfram lay naked on the bed wearing only his standard underwear that in a flash was off his skin. Wolfram's body was exposed to the fiery and lust filled gazed of the Maoh. The Maoh hover for a few seconds of top of Wolfram's exquisite ivory-silk lean and firm body before plunging again to ravish it with his hot-fiery kisses. Wolfram only moaned Yuri's name every time the Maoh nibble on his neck, his over sensitive and perk nipples.

Whenever the Maoh would stop at the rim of his navel and then kissed his stomach with butterfly kisses ending with a slow sensuous kiss and teasingly lick the inside of his navel causing him to yelp at top of his lungs Yuri's name. Once Wolfram recovered from the scream, he would find the Maoh mischievously smiling at him while his deep dark gaze seemed to devour his face. The Maoh would commence the kissing marathon again while whispering Wolfram's name. After a few minutes that for Wolfram seemed like hours of pleasure, the Maoh began to slowly and rhythmically jerk Wolfram off. At this point, Wolfram scream again Yuri's name feeling his throat closing on him and almost losing his voice from all the screaming the Maoh was making him do.

It did not took Wolfram long to release all the passion he held on his manhood. The Maoh again hover on top of Wolfram as his dark lust filled gaze caress Wolfram's ecstasy's filled faced. Then to Wolfram's distress he lick the milky liquid from his hand kissing Wolfram and deepening the kiss to the point that Wolfram could not breathe any more tasting himself in the mouth of the Maoh. Wolfram then felt a soft cooling breeze caress his face and rustle his golden locks. Wolfram realized that the wind element filled the room bringing his out of control heartbeat to a steady and calm rhythm.

The Maoh again begin the kissing marathon but in the end instead of jerking Wolfram erect penis, he engulfed it with his mouth and he did not let go of it. The Maoh's mouth deep kissing made up and down rhythmic movements along his manhood causing Wolfram lose consciousness at the overwhelming assault of pleasuring neurons' discharge. Wolfram again let his seed spill this time inside of the hot and demanding Maoh's mouth. Once Wolfram's manhood lay limping between his legs, the Maoh hovered again on top of him gazing at Wolfram's glorious ecstasies-filled face then forced Wolfram to taste himself while the Maoh gave him a deep-throat kiss.

Wolfram thought that he would die from the overwhelming pleasured-filled pressured; however, the Maoh was not finished with him. The Maoh once again started his kissing marathon that Wolfram thought it was the routine that would prepared him for another explosion of pleasure-filled neurons attack. The cool-breeze still caressed Wolfram's face but a faint mist of cooling water was added to the elements assault on Wolfram's body. The Maoh again stared into Wolfram's liquid-glazy emeralds with that mischievous smile that only warned Wolfram that there was more to come. This time after the Maoh finished his kissing marathon, Wolfram felt a finger slip inside his asshole. The intrusion was not painful; although, it did feel uncomfortable and a little weird. The Maoh played with the finger pushing it in and out of Wolfram's asshole with a careful rhythmic movement. Then wiggling it a few times, the Maoh added a second finger. Wolfram's natural reaction was to contract the muscles on his ass as he continued screaming Yuri's name non-stopped.

Wolfram thought that he would not be able to speak for a month if this assault on his hypersensitive body continued. The two fingers become three fingers and Wolfram saw the glorious body of the naked Maoh jerk backwards as the Maoh stroke furiously his own erect manhood for a few seconds then bending on top of Wolfram, the Maoh whispered, "Wolfram… I need… I want… to be inside you now…" Then giving him another deep-throat kissed the Maoh pulled Wolfram legs placing them on top of his shoulders then without any more warnings. He rammed his manhood inside Wolfram's quivering hole. Once his manhood was inside Wolfram's asshole, the Maoh did not move for a few seconds; however, Wolfram thought that an eternity had passed and he just wanted the previous rhythmic movement of the Maoh's finger to continue; although, the intrusion inside Wolfram's body was a lot bigger and it filled his asshole more than the Maoh's fingers did.

Finally, the Maoh began to move with a nerve wrecking slow movement and within an instant Wolfram's body was on fire. It was the most amazing experience, the cool-breeze still caressing Wolfram's face, the cooling-water mist still falling on top of Wolfram's body and now the added heat of the burning fire inside Wolfram's body. Wolfram could not help but to yelp, "I think Yuri is finally coming into full command of his Maoh powers… he finally made the treaty with the elements." As soon as Wolfram finished his sentence an explosion of flowers filled the entire room and an earth-shattering earth-quake was felt. Wolfram felt his manhood spilled on top of his stomach for the umpteenth time as a warm-liquid filled his insides. The Maoh fall on top of Wolfram's battered body as he whispered, "I love you Wolfram…"

Wolfram finally regained his normal breathing rhythm as he caress the shoulder length raven-silky hair. Yuri was peacefully sleeping on top of Wolfram. Wolfram inhale deeply wanting to commit to memory this glorious moment. The scent of sweat, sex, and sweet flowery aromas assaulted his senses. After awhile, Wolfram found the strength to pushed Yuri to the side. Once Wolfram was free from Yuri's inert body, he stood up from the bed to go and take a shower. Wolfram's legs wobble as he realized he did not have the strength to move and walk. Wolfram's eyes bulge a little when he realized that his bedroom was filled with all kinds of flowers real flowers. Then he saw his bed covered in rose petals of all colors and a smile spread across his face, Yuri was the most romantic person in all of Shin Makoku. Hell Yuri was the best fiancé in the whole universe. Silent tears of joy escape from Wolfram's emerald eyes then he turns and flings himself on top of the sleeping Yuri. After a few more minutes, Wolfram finally regains enough strength to walk and to move around. Wolfram's body aches all over but it was a delicious pain, just like the wonderful pain after a whole week of military exercises training. Well, the pain and feeling was even better and greater.

Wolfram goes and takes a shower and then happily begins to pick up all the flowers from the floor and to put them in bunches ready to be place in boxes. Wolfram made mental notes to ask Anissina to preserve them for him. He wanted them to last for all eternity just like his love for Yuri is. After clearing the room, Wolfram finally settles back into the bed the moment Wolfram lays in bed Yuri turns around and grabs him while whispering, "Wolfram you smell delicious… I love the way you smell…" Wolfram turns to face him thinking that Yuri was awake; however, Yuri still is sleeping. Wolfram now snorts, "Yuri… I too love the way you smell and make me feel…"

At this Wolfram snuggles next to Yuri while Yuri tightens his grip on him and they both drift to sleep. When Wolfram finally awakes the next day, Yuri is gone. Wolfram smirks unsatisfied to realize that Yuri did not stay in bed with him after their first intimate experience. Wolfram gets up and goes to the bathroom to take a shower and start a new day. Wolfram is happily dreaming about Yuri's touch and fiery kisses then he decides to go back to bed and wait for Yuri maybe the wimp is just doing his routine run. Yuri is an exercise freak and earlier riser, so Wolfram decides to put on a sexy pink negligee another present from Yuri's mother. Wolfram looks at the ripped nightgown lying on the floor as he exhales, "Oh! Yuri… and that was the first present your mother gave me."

Then to Wolfram's horror he discovers all the hickeys and bruises decorating his pale skin while taking a look into the bathroom large mirror. Wolfram's face goes from a pale white to a crimson red within seconds, "Yuri… how could you…"

However, a smile spread across his face as he remembers Yuri's soft touch and clumsy kisses, "You might be a wimp Yuri… but as the Maoh… you're a totally different person… You are a sex maniac… lecherous… oh! Well I'm sure you will take responsibility like the gentleman you are…" Then giddy and almost skipping steps, Wolfram returns to the bed clad in his new sexy negligee to wait for his missing fiancé.

"Wolfram… Wolfram… Wolfram…" the panicking voice of Yuri finally reaches Wolfram dreaming senses.

"What!" Wolfram cannot help it but snap at his worried fiancé.

"Wolfram… are you okay?" Yuri's panic voice breaks as he lays on top of the naked Wolfram. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I could not control myself…" Yuri continues yapping as he buries his face on the crevice of Wolfram's long neck.

"What are you sorry about wimp…" Wolfram snorts embarrassed at Yuri's apologetic and worried muffle voice.

Yuri flusters hovering on top of Wolfram as he continues, "I'm sorry… I just couldn't help myself… I just have to be inside you… I want you so much… I did not want to hurt you…"

Wolfram now feels Yuri's manhood inside his quivering asshole and he snaps, "You're not hurting me wimp… but if you don't start moving… I'm going to hurt you so bad that you won't be able to move in a week…"

Yuri instantly yanks himself away from Wolfram stumbling onto the floor. The moment Wolfram feels the empty space inside his awaiting tight ass, he snarls, "What are you doing Yuri? Don't you dare leave me like this…"

Confuse Yuri asks, "I don't understand… what you mean?"

"Of course you don't… you wimp… get inside me again and start moving inside me…" Wolfram snaps exasperated.

"But… but… you say to move away from you…" Yuri whines as he stands up from the floor.

Wolfram prays for the Maoh to take control as he grits his teeth to control his rising temper, "I love you Yuri but if you don't turn into the Maoh right now… I swear I will kill you…"

"What you mean turn into the Maoh? You're not in danger right now… no one is in danger… why do I need to turn into the Maoh?" Yuri asks more confused while getting on top of the bed again.

Wolfram tries really hard to breath slowly counting to four thousand as he says slowly and steady, "Yuri… just… place your penis inside my hole and move in and out…"

"Wolfram…" Yuri whispers and hesitating a little, he complies. After all the pain he is feeling right now after he retrieve his engorge member from the soft tight warm place is unbearable. The only reason he keeps his lust in control is because he fears hurting Wolfram more than hurting himself. Without taking his eyes away from Wolfram, Yuri tenderly picks-up Wolfram's legs again and places them on top of his shoulders. Then bending to kiss Wolfram's swollen lips tenderly, he whispers, "I love you Wolfram…" Continuing with his tender ministrations, Yuri re-inserts his aching penis inside Wolfram's awaiting asshole again.

"Please, forgive me if I'm too rough with you…" Yuri kisses Wolfram's neck as he begins to rhythmically move inside Wolfram's asshole again.

Wolfram's logical mind is overridden by his pleasure-filled senses all he is capable to do now is just moan Yuri's name.

Yuri's body continues to burn inside every time that Wolfram moans, screams, just calls out Yuri's name. Then Yuri realizes why Wolfram wants the Maoh, "I see… that's why I don't remember…" For a second Yuri feels jealous of himself after all he is the Maoh and the Maoh is Yuri but it really bugs him that Wolfram's first time happens while Yuri turned into the Maoh. It had taken Yuri awhile to realize that he was having sex with Wolfram, so when he finally was able to take control of his body again and saw Wolfram's contorting face, he panic. Then as a grin formed in Yuri's face, he whispers, "from now on Wolfram… is only me you're going to be having sex with… I think I know how to handle the Maoh's powers finally… so, my gorgeous Wolfram… no more Maoh for you… it's only you and me… my love…"

Yuri screams Wolfram's name as his body shakes uncontrollable and Wolfram also screams Yuri's name as a warm milky liquid squirts onto Yuri's abdomen and Wolfram's chest. Yuri almost simultaneously feels his own body explode inside Wolfram. Yuri now drops on top of Wolfram breathing heavily and feels Wolfram's arms snakes around his neck grabbing onto his hair. Wolfram whispers into Yuri's ears, "Yuri… please… never stops… never stop…"

Yuri picks-up his face to gaze into Wolfram's liquid emeralds; however, Wolfram's eyes are shut as he clings to Yuri's body. Wolfram tightens his grip on Yuri snaking his legs around Yuri's waist while he grabs with all his might a chunk of Yuri's hair. Yuri smiles then begins to kiss Wolfram's angelical face while he feels his flaccid member slide from inside Wolfram's tight asshole; however, a part of his manhood stays limp inside that warm and soft spot. Wolfram does not lose his grip on Yuri but it seems he desperately tightens it more. Yuri now takes the opportunity to whisper, "Wolfram would you marry me…"

Wolfram's emeralds fly open as he gasps, "Yuri…"

Yuri now grins gazing inside those amazing fiery eyes as he chokes, "I want to take responsibility."

Wolfram feels his face burn hot as he replies turning away from Yuri, "As long as you want to take responsibility… I don't mind getting married to you…"

Yuri cups Wolfram's face on his hands as he forces Wolfram to look at him. Wolfram's tight hold on him begins to loosen as he continues, "I want to take responsibility… I want to have you for the rest of my life… and by the way… never ask for the Maoh again…"

Wolfram feels his face will explode any minute due to the fire spreading across then lowering his eyelids he whispers, "I won't call for the Maoh as long as you know what to do…"

"Fair enough…" Yuri grins again at the pouting Wolfram who decides to bury his embarrass face on the crevices of Yuri's neck while he tightens his grip on Yuri again.

After a few more minutes of laying together in each other's arms glowing in happiness Yuri says, "Oi! Wolfram… I need to leave… I have a meeting with your family and Murata…"

Reluctantly Wolfram loosens his grip on Yuri while asking, "about what?"

Lazily, Yuri gets ups then he decides to dive for a deep-throat kiss before answering, "Well, we're getting married… aren't we? I need to discuss the even with them."

Wolfram now snorts, "Don't I have any say on the matter?"

Yuri looks confused for a second before replying, "You're the one who told me to take responsibility… so, I did…"

"You're such a wimp… I meant don't I have to be there to…" Wolfram begins to survey the room for his scattered clothes.

**A few months later—Shinou's Temple…**

"Finally, you and Wolfram are going to stop living in sin…" Murata laughs heartily at the sweat-nervous wreck Yuri.

"It's not funny Murata… I would have like to marry Wolfram that same day… I don't want to give Greta a bad example… but you all had to be against it…" Yuri snaps while he wipes the pearly-sweat drops from his forehead. Then fidgeting with the collar of his Maoh uniform, he continues, "I really try to keep my hands off Wolfram… but it's too hard…"

Murata cuts Yuri while mischievously banters, "I heard how hard can get for you…"

Yuri glares at his best friend and advisor while he snaps, "I did not mean it that way…"

Murata continues laughing as he surveys the crowd that was spilling outside the Temple. People from all over Shin Makoku, many of the human lands that have treaties with the Maoh and even a large crowd from Earth had come to join on the celebration of the Maoh and his fiancé union. Then seriously Murata says, "It couldn't be helped Shibuya… A royal wedding like yours had to take awhile… You have people to invite, and then be careful not to insult any one…"

Yuri curtly interrupts, "I wanted a small wedding… only family…"

Murata laughs once more as he adds, "Shibuya do you realize whom are you marrying… Wolfram is not only the youngest son of the previous Maoh… he is the baby brother of the "Lion of Gutenberg" and Conrad happens to be nobility from Big Cimaron… Then you have to take into consideration that he is also the little brother of Gwendal Von Voltaire, who happens to be the regent of Shin Makoku and one of the ten noble houses and the third more powerful one… The first being Wolfram's uncle Von Bielefeld…"

"Murata are you trying to shatter my ego and the small pride I still have…" Yuri eyes Murata very seriously. As if he did not know already Wolfram's glorious ancestry, and who was he only a normal boy from Japan that belongs to a normal family with no ancestry to speak of other than he holds the combine souls of some of the previous Maohs.

"Where is Wolfram?" Yuri decides that Wolfram was taking way too long to arrive at the Temple.

"He is probably still talking to Shinou after all is tradition to purify once soul before entering into the sacraments of matrimony…" Murata laughs again at his agitated friend.

"I wish this day was already over…" Yuri snorts as he hears the fanfare announcing Wolfram's arrival at the entrance of the Temple's doors.

The two double doors are pushed open by Conrad and Gwendal and the crowd gasp at the breath taking beauty of the wedding procession.

Yuri stands in front of the sacred waterfall with Murata to his side while his family stands alongside of the ten nobles representatives from Shin Makoku. Conrad wears his military uniform regalia and Gwendal too both of them stand on each side of the double doors as Greta dress in the most beautiful and exquisite earth wedding gown walks spreading rose petals in front. Greta wearing the gown was the compromise Wolfram and Yuri were able to reach with both their mothers. Celi-sama and Miko Shibuya wanted Wolfram to wear the wedding dress and Yuri was horrified at the thought of his gorgeous fiancé turn into a girl by both women. He adamantly refused to allow Wolfram to wear a dress and Wolfram was more than grateful to be spare the embarrassment to be dress as a female. He very much loves being a man who happens to be in love with another man.

Finally, Wolfram walks in dress in his military regalia with his gorgeous mother hanging from his arm. Although, Celi-sama is wearing the most sexy silky-red, up to the tight slit long strapless dress that hug her all in the right places and accentuated her exuberant firm breast and long-silky golden locks, Wolfram still look more beautiful-gorgeous amazingly or at least on the eyes of the 27th Maoh, Yuri Shibuya he did.

Before, Wolfram reach the bottom of the stairs, Shinou made his ostentations appearance; however, failing miserably to distract the entrance Yuri. Yuri and Wolfram had lock gazes in each other and the world around them had completely disappeared. Yuri extends his hand toward Wolfram and Wolfram cheerfully and willingly takes it. Then a blur and finally, Yuri hears his voice saying, "I do…" and then Wolfram echoes his own and the last thing Yuri is aware of is that he takes Wolfram into his arms and deeps him for a deep-throat kiss.

The crowd erupts into cheers and without warning Yuri pulls Wolfram and they both fall into the sacred pool as Yuri whispers into Wolfram's ears, "I hope you like Paris…"

Wolfram's eyes bulge as he realizes that Yuri is taking him away from Shin Makoku and then he desperately and passionately grabs tightly to Yuri as he answers, "As long as we're together…"

The royal couple disappears from the confused crowd in a huge splash. Celi-sama asks, "Where is his majesty taking Wolfram?"

"Yu-chan… where are you going?" Miko yells

"It seems the royal couple wants to start their honeymoon now…" Murata advises the excited crowd and with a wink he adds, "I suggest we all continue with the celebrations while we await their return…"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of _Kyo Kara Maoh! _That totally and unashamedly appears on this fan fiction. They are the product of Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto's wonderful imagination and art. However, the plot is totally my selfish desire to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, in their creative work.


End file.
